Growing Beans: Part one
by KariFable
Summary: Nessie is all grown up and married to Jake she's taken the place of Alpha's wife and den mother. the original wolf pack has mostly quit phasing to grow old with their imprints and a whole new bunch of wolves make up a new pack. Story follows a young wolf and his unlikely imprint but of course nothing in Washington could ever just be easy.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I'd been sitting in the same spot for twenty minuets now, wagging my tail and twiddling my paws, my shift was up I wanted to got bed I'd been running boarder patrol for eight hours and it was now sometime around six in the morning, but Gypsy wasn't here to relieve me yet, then I felt her phase.

_Gypsy: Sorry Skar!_

_Me: Finally my feet hurt and I'm fucking hungry_

_Gypsy: Shut up Skar I'm coming already, I said I was sorry_

_Me: Would you stop yapping and get out here?_

I see Gypsy come running out of the trees but I heard her in my head long before that, I saw her thoughts and I know she hit snooze one too many times again, Gypsy is new to the pack and is still getting used to the unforgiving hours so I had to cut her some slack. We both remained in wolf form so we had to communicate in our heads.

_Me: Where were you? _

_Gypsy: You already saw, I over slept_

_Me: Jake won't be happy_

_Jake: Jake isn't happy_

We were both suddenly startled as the alpha phased and over heard our thoughts, the worst thing about the pack was the collective mind, you couldn't have one secret without everyone knowing it, they could choose to see everything you could just by choosing to tune in, every thought every memory they could see it as plain as day.

_Me: you taking over from Teague?_

_Jake: yeah he's on his way home_

_Teague: guys I'm not on my way home_

My best friends voice chimed in, I could feel he was there but he'd been quietly thinking about the forest until now, he'd picked up something

_Teague: it kind of smells like vampire, it's sweet like vampire but it's different, boy it smells good._

_Jake: stay put I'm almost on you_

The scent Teague had picked up suddenly filled my nose through his, Jake and Gypsy's too, this wasn't a vamp, vampires smelt like hell, and this smelt incredible

_Gypsy: Skar's right, whatever this is it smells way too good to be a vampire, it smells more like Nessie than anything._

_Jake: I think I know the scent of my own imprint Gypsy_

_Gypsy: I just meant maybe it's a vampire like her_

_Teague: that scent is luring us in, that makes it even more dangerous than a hybrid_

Jake growled, he hated it when anyone referred to his wife as a hybrid, but she wasn't human or vampire, so there wasn't really any other term for her species, besides the term didn't seem to ever upset Nessie

_Jake: only because if anything ever did I'd rip its head off_

That's the other bad thing about being in the pack imprinting; I hated the idea of someone other than me choosing my destiny, and the other guys who had imprinted were so loved up it made me sick, they were so ridiculously defensive about their imprints getting into a conversation about someone's imprint was like walking on eggshells.

_Jake: you'll get it one day kid _

I didn't need to get it, I never want to imprint on some poor girl and have her forced to love me.

_Teague: maybe you'd prefer a guy? Does that mean your coming out on us bro?_

_Me: fuck you_

_Jake: enough jerking around you two, Skar you and Gypsy stay on the border, depending on what this is we may have to warn the Cullen's. _

_Gypsy: ok, should we alert the others?_

_Jake: no need until we know what were dealing with _

_Teague: Jake! I've got it, it's stronger here _

_Jake: Teague wait for me!_

Teague was probably the fastest wolf in the pack with the exception of our youngest wolf Newt, but Teague was one of largest and most powerful so even though he couldn't quite keep up with Newt he could run harder and for longer and it got him into trouble... a lot.

Teague: what the fuck?

Me and every other currently phased wolf tuned in to what Teague was looking at, it was some sort of cat, like a white snow leopard, it was soaked with blood who's or what's I don't know cowering on the floor before Teague, the cat was bigger than I would have expected one like that to be but still tiny compared to him. The cat's fur stood on end and its ears were down hissing at Teague and now Jake too, Jake growled at the leopard and it swiped at his nose.

_Gypsy: I don't get it, it's just a cat_

_Teague: it could be conjured by a vamp, one of their illusions_

_Jake: Maybe like Zafrina_

_Gypsy: who?_

We all mentally shushed her and I felt her annoyance

_Me: Tea's right, some of them can do that psychic shit like the Cullen's._

_Jake: I don't care either way I'm taking it out_

A snarl ripped out of Jake's throat and he raised one massive alpha paw when Nessie dove in its path, Jake froze and I could feel his shock.

_Jake: Nessie?_

Nessie gawked at Jake she'd seen him in wolf form a million times before, she probably just didn't realise how deep into wolf territory she'd come

_Me: looks like she's perusing the vamp cat too_

_Jake: no shit. But why?_

"Jacob will you please phase so we can talk?" Nessie snapped.

_Me: somebody's pissed_

Nessie only ever called Jake; Jacob when she was seriously steamed, and then Jake phased out and Gypsy and I continued to watch through Teague's eyes.

"Tell Teague to back off, he's scaring her" said Nessie

_Teague: me? She's the one hissing_

Jake turns to Teague and gives him a nod, Teague backs up a few steps but the cat doesn't relax

"What is she? Is she dangerous?" asked Jake, and I watched Nessie shake her head, then turn and crouch next to the cat who was still glaring at Teague, I see Jake tense and take a step closer.

"It's ok these are my friends, this is Jacob I showed him to you remember?" says Nessie, the cat just shakes in its defensive position.

_Me: is it just me or has Nessie lost it?_

_Gypsy: she's talking to it like it can understand her_

"I promised I wouldn't hurt you, and Jake won't let the other wolves hurt you either because it would hurt me" Nessie says, her voice soothing as ever, the rarely seen pissed off Nessie has gone. Then something amazing happens, the cat collapses to the floor and in the same instant it phases, and when I say phase I mean in the way we phase into wolves, she phases into a beautiful woman, unconscious on the floor and covered in blood.

"We have to take her back to Carlisle" Nessie says to Jake, Jake nods and scoops the naked woman up in his arms

_Teague: lucky bastard_

_Gypsy: eugh men!_

And I can't help but laugh at Teague, is there a woman in existence he doesn't fancy? I doubt it.

_Teague: you know me bro_

"Skar is in charge until Seth gets here, and tell him I don't care how tired he is I don't want anyone patrolling alone until I figure out what's going on, tell your brother to get out of bed and help out, Seth will be back in a couple of hours, did you get all that?" Jake tells Teague in his alpha tone. Teague nodded in response then watched as Jake and Nessie disappear into the forest towards Forks, then Teague howled a wake up call to his brother Jaide.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

When I wake my nostrils are burning there are vampires close, lots of them. Then I saw a familiar face a man, I recognised him from the woods last night, I looked him over he wasn't a vampire but he certainly wasn't human either. He looked pretty angry peering over his shoulder was the beautiful Rennesme.

"I thought she asked you to call her Nessie?" said another voice, I whipped my head around and saw Nessie's father Edward, when I met him yesterday he'd saved my life, and his daughters she smelt all the blood and was about to make a meal out of me and weak as I was I was about to attack, when he read my mind. He knew I didn't want to hurt her and that I was only acting in defence, because I could see what she was, I could tell she wasn't bad just hungry, then I heard Edward chuckle it was really pissing me off that he could read my mind.

"Sorry" he said, he still laughed though, the bastard didn't mean it.

"Are you feeling better?" Nessie asked trying to step around the big guy, but he didn't let her. She scowled at him and huffed "Jake baby she won't hurt me" the big guy who I now know is called Jake didn't let up and she had to force her way past him.

"Relax Jacob, do you really think I'd let Nessie in this room if I thought Fable was a threat?" says Edward and Jake seemed to calm down a little. Nessie sat on the edge of the table and held my hand, I wasn't afraid of her and I didn't dislike her but having her touch me made me feel uncomfortable, "do you remember what happened?" she asks me. Of course I remember it was hell. "If you don't want to talk about it that's ok" she says

"I'm sure your father has already told you the most of it" I say, they exchange a glance with an almost guilty look on their faces. "If it's all the same I'd rather not relive it" I say trying to shut the thoughts out

"Of course" Nessie said, she really was a nice person, I almost felt bad for taking off, if I'd agreed to let her bring me here last night I wouldn't be in such crap shape now, but shifting only made me weaker.

"Carlisle told you not to" said Edward reading my mind again. I stumbled to my feet and Nessie supported me, I smiled at her and pulled away, I didn't want to offend her but I didn't need pity either.

"I'm fine" I say "nothing a decent meal can't fix" Nessie perks up at this

"well let's go down stairs and get you something, you can meet Esme and Bella, the wolves will be desperate to meet you as well they've never met another kind of shifter before, one that wasn't a wolf I mean" she says, man can she talk, I heard Edward chuckle, I didn't realise I was so fucking funny

"Just smart mouthed" he answered, I liked that even less.

In the kitchen I met Esme first, she was beautiful, she was kind and so motherly, Carlisle was a lucky man. Then I met Bella, she was Edwards wife and of course stunning as well. Apparently there were four other Cullen's who lived here as well but they were all away at the moment, Rosalie and Emmet where in Japan studying at college, and Jasper and Alice were staying with friends in the Amazon. Esme stuffed me, Nessie and her husband Jake with food until I could barley move, Edward and Bella had gone off to hunt, I guess after yesterday they didn't get chance to when I showed up. Carlisle asked me if he could speak to me privately in his office, he was a vampire and not the innocent kind like Nessie, but he was a vegetarian as they so mildly put it. He offered me a seat in his office but stubborn as I am I choose to stand. He sighed then proceeded to ask if he could conduct a check up, I sat down on the table and he examined me, after the check up I stayed sat on the table and Carlisle began his investigation, I still didn't want to discuss what had happened, I wasn't good with feelings especially my own, but we had this doctor patient thing going and I knew Edward was too far away to read my thoughts, if any of the other vampires could read minds they were a lot more polite about it, so I thought not.

I told him everything and I appreciated that he just sat and listened. At first I didn't know where to start and he sensed this when he said "why don't we start at the beginning, tell me where you were born?" he asked

"Wow that really is the beginning" I say and he laughs "that could take a while"

"Ok why don't we start with the attack?" he asks

"There was so many of them I was brutally outnumbered they had several newborns with them, I was taken to a facility, a blood farm. But it wasn't my blood they wanted they experimented and toyed with me; to see if I could handle venom, see if their abilities worked on me, I managed to take all but one of the newborns down but... I was so weak. I don't even know how long they tracked me for after I escaped, they kept forcing me out this way it was the only safe route, I don't even know how long I was dark side" I stopped, I felt weak and pathetic and I didn't see why I was sharing this with someone I didn't even know. I hopped down off the table

"I have a theory on this, I think I might know who was behind all this I can't imagine it could be anyone else. Although they have little need for newborns they have an extensive guard" he says, this gets my attention back "they're the voltori, they're our most..." I cut him off

"I've heard of them, vampire royalty I thought they were myth" I say

"I'm afraid not" Carlisle says shaking his head solemnly, "and if you killed one of them even a newborn they're gonna want revenge"

"Then I'm endangering you and your family by staying a second longer" I say

"They will follow you wherever you go" says Carlisle

"They can try" I snapped, I could hear a hiss in my throat but I held it in, Carlisle was a nice man I wouldn't hiss at him, he was trying to help me, that's when Nessie burst in the door Jake close behind her

"You can't leave Fable!" she cries "Alice brought me to you for a reason, we're supposed to help you" she says

"I'm sorry Nessie, but you know I don't believe that" I say and I stepped around her, but Jake blocked my path. "Excuse me" I say but he won't budge, he sighs then shakes his head

"If you leave Nessie will be upset, I can't have her upset" he says

"Move aside, now" I say my anger is building this asshole is about to make me shift

"I'm sorry" he says and doesn't move, I'm literally shaking now, it's been a while since I took my cat form out of pure anger, I know when it happens it's almost impossible for me to control my self, these people don't know what I'm like, I need to get away from here now

"Jacob!" I hear Nessie snap, "Enough? Fable why don't you stay at our house tonight, you can sleep on your decision to leave, and meet the rest of the pack, I promise Jake will behave and if you still want to go tomorrow I'll make sure that you're free to go" she says shooting a glare at Jake and I thought about it for a moment, I guess my head would be clearer away from the vampire stench, no offence guys.

"None taken" says Edward appearing with Bella behind Jake

"Stop being such an ass Jake?" says Bella and Nessie laughs

"Please Fable?" asks Nessie she's practically begging

"Besides Fable?" said Carlisle "you may want to stay in the area until I've finished my analysis" he says smiling "there's no telling what unknown effects the venom may of had on you" shit he was right

"He usually is" chimes in Edward, plus if I stayed at Nessie's my every thought wouldn't be shared with everyone in the fucking room, I turned back to Carlisle

"How long will that take?" I ask him

"two days or so" he says then his eyes dart to his granddaughter, Nessie is glaring at his he looks quickly back at me "maybe three" I roll my eyes and can't help but laugh a little

"Fine" I say and Nessie is ecstatic, she said her aunt Alice had a vision she would make a new friend she says that friend is me I guess she really believes she was meant to find me, I guess if she hadn't I would have died, I'm able to heal faster than a human but not quick enough for the wounds I'd been given, I was bleeding out quicker than my body could clot. I owe Nessie and the Cullen's my life, if she really wanted me to stay that badly I guess I could at least give her three days.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

I stumbled like a zombie into Jake and Nessie's house, heading straight for my sofa, I was about to collapse onto it, I'd probably be asleep before I even hit it then I saw someone already sleeping there. My heart stopped, she was beautiful, curled up in a little ball just sleeping like an angel. Then I recognised her I'd seen her briefly before not personally but through Teague and Jake's eyes, when she'd laid on the forest floor in the early hours of this morning, in a bloody unconscious mess. Jake hadn't phased back while I was in wolf form, so I hadn't heard from him as far as I knew nobody knew what the hell was going on, however Nessie had contacted Seth to say she and Jake were ok and heading home.

I was exhausted I hadn't slept or eaten since ten o'clock the previous night; I was literally running on fumes here. I'd spent the day with Teague in my ear moaning that he hadn't been able to imprint, he used to share my opinion on this, we both said we never wanted to imprint, but now he was saying he wished he could if it was on her. This I thought was pretty ridiculous considering he'd never even heard her speak, he had no idea what she was like and she smelt slightly like a vampire. But she was gorgeous I could see why Teague liked her. I sat down in a heap on the floor and rested my back against the chair arm, I checked over my shoulder I hadn't disturbed her good, what was she doing here? After the way she looked before I thought for sure she'd be with DR Cullen. I expected to fall asleep pretty much instantly but there was something distracting about her being so near, this wasn't gonna work, I assumed the beds up stairs were already taken up by sleeping wolves, the ones who were working patrol late tonight, that left me with two options the tub or finding a nice tree to curl up under in the yard, I opted for the tree. I stood to leave and as I reached the door I heard her whimpering I looked around and she turned over to face me, still sleeping but clearly having some kind of nightmare, her breathing was ragged and her eyes screwed up tight, even asleep she looked terrified, I could hear Nessie in the kitchen I wanted to call for help, but for some reason I didn't instead I found my feet stumbling towards her and I dropped to my knees in front of her, I stroked her hair out of her face, she really was beautiful, Teague's memories really didn't do her justice. Her eyes snapped open staring at the ceiling I hear the rip of clothes then before my eyes she phased into the beautiful white snow leopard, I fell backwards onto my ass and then hopped to my feet and stepped away from her. She backed away from me until her back hit the wall she hissed at me and her fur was on end, "I'm sorry" I stutter, I'm not gonna phase, it would only scare her more, "I didn't mean to frighten you, I'm a friend of Nessie and Jake's" I say. The cat lets down her defences a little and then suddenly winces in pain, and her front legs shake and she almost goes down, I take a step to help her but she hisses at me again, she phases back into human form, doubled over in the corner clutching her side, that's when Nessie came speeding in, she blurred over to the woman's side, suddenly I could smell blood.

"What's all the commotion, I heard you phase?" Nessie asked her.

"Ask that moron" the woman snaps with ever so slight hint of a Russian accent or what sounds Russian to me, I don't know why but I feel kind of offended then she sucks in a breath like she can't breath.

"What did you do?" asks Nessie.

"Nothing!" I blurt out, then I see her yank something out of her side she throws it onto the floor, it's a curved piece of thin metal, one end of it soaked in blood, so she bled that meant she wasn't a vamp.

"That's what you get for a surprise shift while your wearing a bra" she mutters to herself, but with my wolf hearing I heard it weather I was supposed to of not.

"Skar? Go up to my room and grab some clothes for Fable anything just jeans and a t shirt" says Nessie, I nod and she turns back to the woman I now know is called Fable, what a beautiful name. "What were you thinking? Carlisle told you to stay in human form for a few days till you were recovered" says Nessie, I head to the door and up the stairs but I can still hear there conversation until I reach the top step.

"It wasn't intentional, he freaked me out, I woke up and there was this huge guy looming over me" says Fable, Nessie laughs

"Skar is pretty big" she says

"Yeah and the guy was crouched and he still towered over me" Fable jokes and Nessie laughs, it makes me smile and I hang a left into Nessie and Jake's room.

"They're just curious, the wolves didn't know there was anyone even remotely like them" explains Nessie.

"Yeah? Well I sure hope the novelty wears off soon" says Fable.

Jake is sprawled out face down across the bed, snoring loudly, I don't worry about waking Jake up, it pretty much takes a freight train to wake him, I open the chest of draws and grab the first two things I see. I get down stairs and hand them to Nessie, It turns out I grabbed a pair of Nessie's skinny jeans and one of Jakes dress shirts but Fable throws them on anyway, the shirt buries her, she rolls the sleeves up then ties it into a knot at her hip, the jeans fit her perfectly if anything they're a little too tight across the ass, but I wasn't about to complain she looked hot, she follows Nessie into the kitchen where I'm sat at the table. Fable walks over to the back door and looks out at the forest, her back to me and her arms folded across her chest "You better not be thinking about heading for those trees" says Nessie.

"I told Carlisle I'd wait for the verdict didn't I?" she says "don't know what he expects to find but oh well"

"How's your rib?" Nessie asks.

"Fine, bleedings stopped already" Fable replies Nessie looks at me and raises her eyebrows gesturing with them towards Fable, what the hell is she trying to tell me? I look at her confused and Nessie rolls her eyes, then raises her eyebrows again and points at Fable, then I finally get it and nod to Nessie in acknowledgement.

"Erm... Fable is it?" I start, I swallow "Listen I'm real sorry if I startled you, I didn't mean to" I said but she remained silent for a few beats still starring out at the trees.

"Whatever kid, I'm sorry I shifted on you" she said, she didn't sound very sorry, and kid? What a bitch.

"don't sweat it, I'm tough enough to handle you kitten" I sass, she turns around glaring at me she looks pissed, it's the first time she's looked me in the eye in human form, before I even know what's happening I feel an electric shock in my chest, it was excoriating and my heart literally ached. It felt like my breath had been ripped out of me, noise drowned away and all I could see was Fable, glaring at me and shouting something inaudible. I screwed my eyes up tight and shook the feeling away, when I opened my eyes everything was normal again.

"Kitten!" Fable yelled "I'll show you kitten!" Nessie put her hands on Fable's arms to calm her down.

"Fable calm down, and stop ruining all my clothes" Nessie said.

"Was that you? What did you do to me?" I demanded rubbing my now throbbing chest, my breathing was ragged like I'd been running patrol for a week, I was shaking, this felt oddly familiar to the first time I ever phased, before I even knew that vampires and werewolves existed, before I even knew what I was.

"Fable?" Nessie asked not taking her eyes off me, she looked worried sick.

"I didn't do anything I swear, shape shifting is where my abilities end" she said, then there were visions flashing before my eyes, it was all her, in my eyes, in my arms in my bed. I saw a whole life with her, the whole package, marriage, cubs, and old age. I saw us running in the forest together in out alternate forms I was happy. I shook my head kicking the thoughts out again.

"I've gotta get out of here this isn't happening, this can't be happening" I muttered to myself, I got up from my chair and my knees felt weak, I haven't felt weak since the day of my first phase, I wobbled and nearly fell to the floor I grabbed the table edge and headed for the back door

"Skar are you ok?" Nessie asked, I couldn't answer her I could hardly breathe; I pushed past Fable and the second I was out of the house I phased and bounded for forest.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

I watched as the huge silver wolf ran off into the trees, I hated to admit it but he was a magnificent creature. I turned to Nessie who looked as confused as I was. Just then Nessie's husband Jake walked into the kitchen looking concerned, his eyes never left Nessie for a second, scanning her and checking her over, jeez this guy was so overprotective. "What happened? Where did Skar go?" he asked her.

"I don't know but you'd better go after him" she said, Jake nodded and came over to the door, he frowned at me.

"Is that my shirt?" he asked.

"Don't ask" I said shaking my head, he grinned chuckling to himself then shifted into a huge russet wolf and took after Skar, that's it laugh it up fuzz ball; I wonder what Skar is short for? I can't believe he had the cheek to call me kitten, although thinking about it for some reason made me smile. When I look up Nessie is grinning at me, she holds her hand up to her mouth to stifle a laugh. "What?" I ask frowning at her.

"Oh your not gonna like it" she says, shaking her head.

"Not gonna like what? Tell me?" I ask, I walk to the table and stand on the opposite side to her, I put my palms on the surface and lean forward with my eyebrows raised, Nessie bites her lip and sighs in defeat.

"Well I think... I think Skar might have just imprinted on you" she says laughing. Imprinted? Why did I know that term? And why was it funny? I searched my memory banks and then I realised it wasn't one of my memories it was one of Nessie, one she'd shared with me when she'd told me about Jake yesterday. I gasped.

"Imprint? Like Jake imprinted on you imprint?" I ask still completely shocked.

"Yep" she says nodding.

"That's ridiculous" I say, I shake my head, and walk back to the door, "you're insane, female shifters can't imprint", Nessie lets out a laugh.

"Who are you trying to convince?" she says placing a huge plate of hotdogs on the table followed by fries, chicken wings and a big bowl of potato salad. "Gypsy did and anyway you didn't imprint he did"

"She did?" I ask, I struggle to hide the surprise in my tone, but Nessie doesn't miss much. Of course I knew about imprinting but my group of shifters didn't call it that we called it a kindred spirit, but when Nessie had shown me the day Jake had imprinted on her I knew it was the same thing there'd only been three cases that I'd known of, and my father and mother were one of them. I hear the front door open and a rabble of boys enter the house. I shoot a look at Nessie "We are not having this conversation right now" she smirks at me and puts a load of glasses and plates on the table too.

"Is she here!" an excited voice shouts from the hallway, a tall boy comes running into the kitchen, I say boy but he's huge and looks about 20, well he would have been when he started shifting, who knows how old he really is maybe like me he's lost count, he stares at me his eyes wide, he walks right over to me and I take a step back, a bunch of guys have followed him in they're standing in the doorway watching intently, he squints at me once more.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I ask, he looks at me and sighs, there's almost a look of disappointment in his eyes and the guys in the doorway start laughing.

"Looks like you owe me $10 Tea" says one of the guys.

"Hey it was only $5" he says.

"What have Jake and I told you boys about gambling?" says Nessie; she's very motherly just like Carlisle's wife.

"Not to" the youngest boy says on a sigh.

"That's right, now Teague pay up the money?" says Nessie, the gut in front of me sighs and pulls some notes out of his shorts pocket and tosses it at one of the other guts chest, the guy takes it and sniffs the note mockingly then kisses it.

"Hello Lincoln!" he sings, and Teague flips him the birdie.

"Teague!" Nessie scolds.

"Sorry Ness" he says.

"Now sit down I want to introduce you to our guest" she says. The boys sit around the table and Nessie moves to stand by my side, she wraps her arm around me squeezing my shoulder "This is Fable, she's gonna be staying here with me and Jake for a little bit, so I expect you all to be on your best behaviour while she's hear, that means minding your language" she says shooting a look at the one called Teague, "that means you" he grins at her laying back in his chair "sharing food and most importantly, no shredding clothes and walking around naked" she says, then she looks at me "maybe you should go easy on my clothes too" and that's the cue for the boys to start snickering. I'm not unaware that I'm being checked out by Teague. "So that's Teague Uley" she says pointing at him, Nessie then moves to stand behind the youngest boy and puts her hands on his shoulders "this is, Newton Jordan" she tells me then plants a kiss on his forehead, the kid only looks about 16 if that.

"But everyone calls me newt" he says, smiling.

"And this is Jaide Uley, he and Teague are brothers" she says I smile at them both then turn my attention back to the forest, I can feel it calling to me, like it's a magnet pulling me in that direction. I hear Nessie slap someone's hand

"Ow" he says, it sounds like Jaide.

"Wait for your brothers and sister" she says, "I'm gonna go wake everyone else, behave yourselves will you? That food better still be there when I get back" she leaves the room.

"So Fable? Do you really turn into a leopard?" Newt asks me, before I can answer, Teague answers for me

"You saw it in my memories Newt, she was a leopard alright" he says

"You were the other wolf last night? I ask "in the forest with Jake?" he nods

"Yeah that was me" says Teague

"Will you show us?" asks Newt

"What?" I ask, why does he want to see me shift

"Yeah Newt is this just a ploy to see her naked?" teases Jaide and poor Newt flushes crimson

"NO!" he insists

"Maybe after you've eaten" I say smiling at Newt, he's a nice kid "how many are there in your pack?" I ask

"There are six of us, including Jake makes seven" Newt tells me "He's alpha"

"Yeah I figured" I say

Nessie comes back into the kitchen with two more wolves, they're names are Kaden Lahote and Gypsy Ateara, they take a seat at the table when two more come through the back door behind me, they don't look very different in age maybe seven years between them and they have very similar features I'm assuming they're probably related when Nessie introduces them as Seth and Vayle Clearwater. I was expecting a second pair of brothers but they're father and son, it turns out Seth is Jake's second in command, they smile and Seth shakes my hand then they too take seats at the dinner table, Vayle isn't a shifter he only looks young, maybe the same age as Newt but he probably has the gene, Seth asks where Jake and Skar are and Nessie fobs him off saying they'll be back soon and that we should start without them, she winks at me and I can't help but smile, Nessie gestures for me to join them at the table, Gypsy the only other female shifter pats the seat next to her and smiles broadly at me. I wonder if it's because I'm the only other female shifter she's ever met, I've only met one other myself. We all tuck in and I'm just cleaning off a chicken wing when Jake rocks up to the back door, he pulls Nessie into a hug and kisses the top of her head "Where's Skar?" I hear her ask him.

"He decided to go on patrol" Jake says

"But he was exhausted, he's been awake for over twenty four hours" complains Nessie "plus he must be starving"

"I told him this" says Jake "but he said he needed time to himself" Jake takes the empty seat next to me and digs in too.

"What's wrong with Skar" asks Teague

"Never you mind that" says Nessie before Jake can answer, Teague frowns then after glancing at me then my chest turns his attention to his plate. Jake exchanges a look with Seth and shrugs his shoulders, Seth laughs shaking his head.

"Imprint whipped" Seth says under his breath, suddenly a pepper shaker hits Seth in the forehead, it bounces off of him, hits the table and leaves a sizeable dint, apparently Nessie dislikes the phrase 'imprint whipped'.

"Strike" I mutter to myself, forgetting for a split second I'm in a room full wolves with kick ass hearing they stare at me and Seth is the first one to burst out laughing, the rest of the guys, Gypsy and Nessie follow suit. We talk as we eat mostly about shape shifting, what I can and can't do and what similarities we have. "How old are you?" Gypsy asks "If you don't mind me asking"

"Technically? Or really?" I ask.

"Both?" says Gypsy with a shrug.

"Well I started to shift when I was almost nineteen years old, of course that was 193 years ago" I say.

"193 years?" Jaide repeats and I nod "So that makes you like 211?" he asks.

"That's what I said" I say and shrug my shoulders "that was some fast math Jaide, I'm impressed" and he blushes which gets him a good teasing from his brother Teague.

"Have you met many shape shifters other than us?" Jake asks.

"Not wolves" I say, that's technically a lie I met one once but I don't want to talk about him. Jake looks at me confused and the rest of the table seem to be listening intently too "met an Inuit tribe south of the artic circle, they could shift into some bad ass polar bears" I say they all stare at me open mouthed.

"You're kidding" asks Newt, I shake my head no.

"North Yukon there's some eagles, and I mean huge eagles those guys are actually pretty terrifying even met a few lions in Africa. I heard some rumours that a tribe down under can shift into great whites, but I don't know how true that is, sounds pretty unlikely they'd only be able to defend their land from the sea what good is that?" I finish and everyone is still gawking at me, I scan the table and take in their response. "You guys didn't seriously think you were the only ones did you?" they look at each other and I see a few shrug their shoulders.

"So where are you from originally Fable?" asks Seth.

"Siberia" I say "You know north of Russia?"

"Are there many shifters in your tribe" he says.

"No, cats are solitary creatures like their shifters, we mostly stick to ourselves, there was three of us but we travel in pairs at the most no more" I tell him.

The talk soon drifts away from me and I'm thankful, Jake brings up the scheduled patrols for the guys and Gypsy."I'd like to chip in on watches and patrols" I suddenly blurt out and once again the table is staring at me "Anything I can do to help I don't want to be a burden or a nuisance"

"Fable you're a friend you're neither of those things, we want you here" says Nessie.

"You're very kind but I have no way to repay your hospitality right now, I'd like to help, I'm not very domestic so this is one thing I can do to help out" I say I turn and look at Jake "Your pack your call, I won't be offended if you don't feel you can trust me" I finish. Jake ponders my proposal for a moment.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to have an extra a nose on the team, we'll give you a tour of the land in the morning, show you where the boarders are" Jake says, I smile.

"Sounds good" I say. Jaide and Kaden head out for the night patrol, one of them will have to relieve Skar at the south east boarder, or atleast that's where I overheard he was, I excuse myself and head outside, however I'm not alone with my thoughts for very long, Newt comes jogging over and stands next to me I glance sideways at him, does this kid ever stop smiling? I remember when I was younger, I'd just learnt I was a shifter, once I got over the initial shock and grief; I loved having the freedom shifting bought. At the time I thought it was the greatest thing in the world too. "When did you first phase Newton?" I ask him.

"About 4 months ago" he tells me still beaming that explains it. "Are you ready to show me you're leopard yet?" he asks and I smile.

"Ok give me some privacy though, if I rip anymore of Nessie's clothes she's gonna start getting really pissed" I say, Newt laughs.

"yeah you don't want a pepper shaker in the head" he jokes and we both laugh, he turns his back I walk to the edge of the trees out of view of the house and strip down before shifting into a more natural position.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

What is happening to me? Imprinting? This wasn't supposed to happen to me not now not ever, I never even wanted this. But boy do I want her; I feel Jaide and Kaden phase, crap now I need to keep my thoughts to myself.

_Kaden: what thoughts?_

_Me: none of your fucking business_

_Kaden: easy Skar just asking_

_Jaide: what's going on are you ok?_

_Me: I'm fine!_

_Kaden: clearly_

I was tempted to phase back to human form so I could think freely, but Kaden was almost here and he'll want a full break down of my patrol not that anything happened.

_Kaden: them's the rules bro_

_Me: yeah yeah_

_Jaide: gee someone's a delight tonight_

_Kaden: what do you mean tonight? He's always grumpy_

_Jaide: true_

_Me: fuck you guys_

_Kaden: I rest my case_

That's it I'm definitely phasing back

_Jaide: aw! Come on Skar? We're just messing around_

_Kaden: so aren't you gonna ask?_

_Me: ask what? _

_Kaden: about Tea and Fable?_

I froze.

_Me: what about them?_

_Jaide: I won the bet, he didn't imprint on her, I knew he wouldn't, she's fully hot, nobodies that lucky_

_Kaden: she is fine, funny too_

_Jaide: yeah, gotta feel bad for Teague though he really likes her, he thought they almost imprinted in the forest last night but figured he had to be in human form to do it for real_

_Kaden: poor bastard, I hope he's not too upset_

_Jaide: he was so sure about her I almost didn't take the bet _

Shit all my memories were coming up and I struggled to force them away.

_Jaide: what memories? What are you hiding from us?_

_Me: nothing!_

Why can't these guys take a hike? I'm so pissed right now when Kaden trots over to me I literally growl at him, he cowers back from me and I sprint towards home. The other guys know to back off when I'm like this but I do feel bad for snapping at him, oh well he'll get over it. I could go home but then I'd have to deal with my Uncle, he still has no idea about what I am, he still thinks werewolves and vampires are just myth and legend and that's the way I want it to stay. I remember the first day I phased I was scared out of my mind, I got into a fight on the ice rink, I was shaking so bad towards the end I almost blacked out. The guys name was Rick Barnes, he was such a prick after the game he came at me with his hockey stick saying I'd stole his limelight. In the last ten seconds I'd lined up a goal, he was our best shooter but I didn't pass him the puck, not because I was being a dick I just didn't think we had the seconds to risk it so I took the shot and won us the game. Of course he didn't see it that way, I took the hockey stick from him and I went into a blind fit of rage, it took the whole team to pull me off of him, I ran out side still shaking like crazy I felt like I was gonna explode and then I did, I ripped out of my skin and turned into a silver grey wolf bigger than a horse. I ran into the forest I was out there for days unable to phase back, I was afraid and alone, with absolutely no clue what was happening me. On the forth day I passed out from hunger and dehydration, I guess that was when Jake and Seth found me.

_Jake: I remember it like it was yesterday_

_Me: Jake? I didn't even feel you phase_

_Jake: you were deep in thought you were thinking about your Uncle, is he any better?_

_Me: yeah but his good for nothing runaway Nephew isn't exactly helping matters _

_Jake: better that than the truth_

_Me: yeah I know Jake, it's just hard_

_Jake: I know_

Then I felt Newt phase what was he doing he's not on duty?

_Newt: awesome_

I turned my attention to Newt and tuned into his thoughts, he was staring at a big white leopard.

_Me: Fable?_

I could feel Jake's grin from here and I rolled my eyes

_Me: you promised_

_Jake: I didn't think anything... yet_

_Me: Jake!_

_Jake: relax Skar; I know how to keep a secret by now_

My thoughts turned to Newt he was close enough to hear us; even though Jaide and Kaden were phased they were out of earshot and couldn't pick up Jake and mine's conversation. But Newt was more interested in Fable; they were messing around play fighting out side Jake and Nessie's house and I felt an odd pang of jealousy as I watched them.

_Me: Jake can you phase back I'm ready to talk in private_

_Jake: sure can it wait till later I'm just checking in with Jaide?_

_Me: no problem_

_Jake: ok I'll see you at the house in a bit _

And then he went out of range so I headed for the house, I phased back at the line of the trees shit! When I phased out of the house I ripped my clothes, there was a basket of shorts by the back door, if I could get to them, but Fable and Newt might see me, I could go wolf and just trot over and snag a pair. "Ness?" I whispered into the night, in a second she was by my side, I jumped and had to cover my manhood quick and turn away from her, she chuckles. "Relax Skar; I've seen it all before" she says still laughing "you need some shorts?"

"Yes please" I say she hands me some black basketball shorts that come down to my knees and I pull them on.

"So" Nessie prompts, I shrug and look at her a little confused, she sighs and rolls her eyes "Did you? Jake said you did?" I sigh

"Jake was supposed to keep his mouth shut" I snap

"He tells me everything, I'm his imprint" she says, then zones out smiling to herself, probably thinking about Jake. I walk off in the direction of the house, this is one of the reason I hate imprinting, it's all those people ever think about, they're not in control of themselves because everything they do is centred around one person, I hate the thought of having that little control, and now I was one of them. Nessie snaps out of her daydream and catches up with me she links her arm with mine as we walk back to the house."There are some leftovers for you in the fridge" she says

"Thanks Ness" I say, the thought of food softens my mood a little

"I know this is weird and new to you but, you'll get used to it, and in time you'll see it as the best thing that ever happened to you. I know I did" she says smiling, I know she's just trying to be helpful, and nobody can be pissed at Nessie, least of all me, she and Esme are like the mother I never had, not to mention you'd have Jake to deal with. "Fable's really great you know?" she starts, I sigh.

"Nessie?" I growl

"I'm just saying she's pretty cool, if you two stopped sassing each other for a second you'd probably really like her, imprint or no imprint" she says, as I take in her words she kisses my forehead she's so tiny she has to tiptoe and pull my head down to meet her, then disappears into the house. I'm about to follow her in when I spot Fable walking out of the trees clothed now, Newt comes out of the trees a little farther along dressed too, he runs over and hugs Fable I feel that pang of jealousy again, even in human form I can still hear their conversation perfectly.

"Thanks Fable, I'll see you in the morning" he says

"Goodnight Newton" Fable says

"I told you to call me Newt, everyone does" Newt replies

"Right, you got it" she smiles and Newt runs off in the direction of the house. She really is beautiful, I guess that's something I was attracted to her anyway, before the imprint, when I saw her in Jake and Teague's thoughts, and when I saw her sleeping on the sofa. She looks up and catches me watching her, she smiles at me then walks over, Oh crap she coming to talk to me what do I do? I want to bolt for the trees but my legs are heavy and I can't move.

"Are you feeling better?" she asks, better? Oh right she's referring to my reaction after I imprinted on her, so does that mean she doesn't know? Nessie didn't tell her, I find that hard to believe.

"Yeah, thanks" I say

"Listen I'm sorry if I pissed you off earlier, I know aggravating a shape shifter isn't really a good idea, I'm just so dammed good at it" she jokes and I feel my self laugh. "I know how shitty it is when you phase out of pure rage" she says and looks at her feet.

"What do you mean?" I ask

"You know when you're not the one in control; anger is the only thing telling your body how to react" she says and shrugs her shoulders

"That's what it's like for you?" I ask she looks up at me she opens her mouth to say something but then looks away.

"yeah" she says "it's not as bad as it used to be, it's like when you first start shifting and you don't know how to change back, If I choose to shift its not a problem but..." she shrugs again "I guess wolves don't have that problem?" she asks

"At first but not anymore" I say and she nods, she doesn't say anything else in fact it looks like she might be blushing it's such a beautiful colour on her cheeks that the ache in my chest returns, what is she doing to me? I have no idea how much time goes by while we stand there staring at each other, I don't even realise I do it but I reach up and brush my knuckles across her cheek, she gasps and creases her brow.

"Nessie was right, you did didn't you?" she says, she shakes her head and puts her face in her hands "I'm not good for you, you should find another imprint" she says, and she walks away towards the trees

"I can't, it doesn't work like that" I say "Where are you going?" then I'm cut off by someone howling, it's far off in the distance it must be Kaden.

"Who is that?" she asks, she turns to me wide eyed with concern, seeing her worried makes me want to hug her and tell her everything will be alright.

"I think its Kaden, go inside the ho..." I'm just saying when I'm flung against a tree; all I see is Fable phase as a vampire I've never seen before blurs into view.

"Hello Fable" the vampire says, hearing him say her name makes me sick, and burst I into my wolf form right there, I lunge at him but he throws me against the tree again without even touching me this must be his ability. He's holding me there I'm fighting against the force but I can't move, where the hell is everyone else? Fable jumps on the vampires back and bites his neck; they both go down and roll around on the floor, the vampire manages to pin Fable and punches her in the stomach she claws his face and with her back feet kicks him off of her. Suddenly Nessie jumps on his back her hand wrapped around his neck ready to snap it off, its enough of a distraction to release his hold on me I run at him at he pounds Nessie into the ground, I go for his arm but he's fast and dodges me. The vampire uses his power to fling Nessie into the house sending her crashing through the window. Fable grabs his arm between her teeth and I rip off his arm but only before he flings us both away, I crash into the ground and Fable lands on top of me when I look up Newt is running out of the house and phases mid leap at the vampire but he grabs him around the shoulder and there's a sickening crack before Newt falls limply to the ground

_Me: Newt!_

Fable rushes past me and the vampire runs into the forest and she takes after it, I want to go after her but I have to know Newt's ok I rush to his side and nudge him with my nose his hearts beating in an instant Nessie drops to her knees opposite me, she tilts her head to look into my eyes "Get after her!" she yells and I do I'm running as fast as I can following Fable. She's not hard to find I just follow her scent, she smells incredible, she smells like Christmas to me, like pine and cinnamon and oranges', breathing her scent makes me feel warm. When I finally break into the clearing where she is I arrive just in time to witness her tearing the guys head off, I trot over and phase back I reach down to the band around my ankle and pull out my book of matches, strike one and set the vampire alight. When I glance at Fable I don't expect to see her naked stood next to me, I avert my eyes but she doesn't seem embarrassed at all she just stands staring at the fire. "Who was that?" I ask, she shakes her head

"I don't know" she admits

"Then how did he know your name?" I ask

"I don't know" she says again, sounding a little annoyed at my questioning but I can tell she's lying. Nessie, Jake and Seth come running over, I see Fable flinch I guess she's not familiar with their scent yet.

"Its ok, it's just Jake and the others" I say and I feel her relax a little.

"What happened!" Jake bellows

"Someone's pissed" Fable whispers to me, and smiles, her smile is infectious and I can't help but return it. Nessie rushes over to Fable and wraps one of Jake's shirts around her and throws a pair of cut off jeans to me, I slip them on as Jake starts his interrogation

"Well?" Jake demands "All I know is the second you showed up so did they" Jake yells at her, I step in-between him and Fable.

"Take it easy Jake" I say, he glares at me.

"Stand aside" he says.

"Jake that's enough, none of this is Fable's fault" says Nessie.

"I told you to move Skar" says Jake.

"No" I say, Jake scowls at me.

"Move now Skar!" Jake shouts, he's ordering me in his alpha tone. And my knees almost buckle with the need to obey, I'm defying him with all the will I have when I feel Fable's hand on my arm, she steps around me.

"It's ok, I have some explaining to do" she says and me and everyone else stares at her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Skar is staring at me; Nessie is looking from me to Jake and back and Jake looks beyond pissed, at least Seth looks open minded. I step around Skar, he's just trying to protect me, I should find that annoying I can look after myself, but I don't I actually find it sort of sweet. "I was actually sort of hoping I'd be far from here when Carlisle told you about this" I say, I can't help myself I hang my head in shame, they're gonna hate me "considering how badly outnumbered I am" I say. Nessie takes a step toward me and Jake extends his arm to stop her.

"Fable what's going on?" she asks me.

"I'm not what you think I am, I'm not all shifter" I start, I take a deep breath, "ok how do I say this without getting my ass kicked?" I ask myself and laugh nervously "I was born with the shape shifting gene, I got it from my father, my mother was human, atleast she was when I was conceived, while my mother was still heavily pregnant a vampire drifted into the village, my father shifted and he managed to kill the vampire but not before he bit my mother. The trauma and stress of the situation had triggered her labour; she died giving birth to me. My father should have killed me when he had the chance" I say, my voice is shaking.

"Don't say that" says Nessie.

"Are you saying you inherited vampire DNA whilst you were still in the womb?" Seth asks.

"Yes" I answer.

"So how are you similar to them?" he asks.

"I'm pretty sure I'm immortal even if I stop shifting I don't age, my body temperature is a little lower than regular shifters its closer to a human's and venom isn't poisonous to me though it does affect me, it drives the shifter out of me, makes it painful to change form sometimes to the point where I can't shift at all. That's about it, I do have one other ability but it's useless" I say.

"What's the ability?" asks Jake his voice incredibly stern, I sigh and figure it's probably best to show them, I close my eyes and concentrate, I open my eyes and they all gawk at me.

"You're eyes?" says Skar "They change colour", I nod.

"Like I said useless" I say, I've been able to change the colour of my eyes at will as long as I can remember.

"You eat, sleep and breathe like a human?" Jake asks.

"Yeah, Jake to be honest that's not the part I thought you'd be pissed about, you're wife's more vampire than I am" I say and Jake growls at me, Nessie slaps him on the arm.

"Go on Fable?" Nessie says

"his name was Godwin, a hired hand from Russia he led me straight to who Carlisle now thinks to be the Volturi, I believe your familiar with them" I say, I glance at Jake and he all but shudders at the name, "I tracked him and his little friends for seven years, I don't know who hired him it could be the Volturi I suppose but I honestly don't know, and until I met Ness I didn't know why they were pushing me out here" I say, I look at Nessie and I can tell she's come to the same conclusion.

"Me" she says it's not a question more like a statement, I nod.

"What!" Jake shouts.

"Nessie is the better of two races, she's a stronger better vampire, all of their strengths none of their weaknesses" I say "then there's me, the shape shifter, and the monster, combine the two of us..."

"And they've got a whole new breed of fucked up at their disposal" Nessie finishes the sentence for me and I nod again. "One way to make a vampire stronger is to make it a shape shifter, that's why they want us; they need females to carry the hybrids"

"Maybe, they need females strong enough to survive the pregnancy at least till they're born. Vampires can't conceive, humans don't always survive the pregnancy, but hybrids can. They don't know that female shifters can't pass on the gene anyway not to mention we're sterile, if they did they'd have killed me at that blood farm" I say.

"Blood farm?" asks Seth.

"That's were I came from when Nessie and Edward found me, I barely managed to escape" I tell him.

"Wait a second?" says Jake, "Nessie can't have children either; we've been married fifty years you don't think we've tried"

"either way that and your pack are the only things keeping them from just killing her" I say, Jake growls and grits his teeth "if they can't have you then nobody can, if they find out neither of us are good enough ovens they'll want us dead"

"She's right" says Nessie.

"I don't think they know about Gypsy but if they find out about her they'll want her too" I say.

"Then there's no way you're going anywhere until we've killed these bastards" says Jake.

"No that's not a good idea, I should lead them away, it's my trail they're following, and judging by Godwin's appearance they're not too far behind, I'll take them north lead them on a wild goose chase, I'm good at running" I say.

"Not an option, you stay end of discussion" says Jake.

"You're not my Alpha!" I shout as he turns his back to head home.

"We'll see! don't forget bright and early for that tour" he says, he takes Nessie's hand and they and Seth head back.

"Thank you for helping with Godwin" I say to Skar once were alone, he doesn't reply, he's probably sickened by me now he knows I'm half vampire. "Ok, I get it"

"Get what?" he asks.

"Why you hate me" I state, he frowns at me and then almost laughs.

"Fable I could never hate you I ... I imprinted on you, don't you understand what that means?" he asks.

"I know what it means" I say, he takes a step closer to me and puts his massive hands on my arms.

"Say it?" he whispers.

"That you think you love me, that there's a chance we'd be good together" I say, he exhales.

"It's so much than that" he breathes.

"Tell me?"

"About four hours ago you became the centre of my universe, I imprinted, that's more than 'think' or 'chance' Fable, I want to love you and protect you, and I would do anything for you, be anything for you"

"So you want the whole deal huh? You want everything because magic says so?" I ask.

"No because it's not what you want me to be, you don't understand" he says.

"Oh I understand perfectly, you're not the first to imprint on me" I tell him and he looks shocked "you should know that, I'm not even a normal shifter I shouldn't even be able to feel the imprint" I start saying.

"But you do?" he asks, crap.

"I didn't say that"

"Then why are you trembling?" he whispers.

"Stop this" I say and head for the trees "I can't give you what you want"

"You are what I..." he starts but he cuts himself off.

"No I'm not!" I turn to look at him and sigh "I'm already imprinted, I can't be your imprint, I don't want to be imprinted again" I snap.

"You can't be imprinted, I wouldn't have imprinted on you if you were" he says and walks over to me.

"Then you're probably not imprinted, look I've seen my human form the vampire DNA did one hell of a good job it's probably just a crush" I say.

"I know the difference!" he snaps "I've witnessed it in everyone else's mind, I know what it feels like I know what this pull means" he say, I shake my head and laugh to myself.

"So I'm everything you want am I? You wanna skip through the trees holding hands? You wanna get married? You wanna cry about the puppies I'll never be able to give you?" I ask stepping closer to him until my body is flush against his naked chest, wow he feels nice, I hear his breath catch, and he's so warm too.

"I don't care" he whispers.

"You wanna grow old while I never age, while I live for an eternity alone without you? You wanna protect me? You wanna be my best friend? Even though I'm a freak?" I say.

"You're not a freak, you a good person you didn't choose to be this way, and yes" he says

"What?" I ask

"Everything you just said, but I won't age either I'll keep shifting you wouldn't have be alone" he replies. This isn't working the bond is still so new, it should be weak so why can't I break it? "I can tell your imprint is the one you're in love with, I don't have to be that to you. I told you before I can be anything you want me to be, I can just be your friend" he says, I lift my head to look at him.

"But you'll always want more?" I ask shaking my head my voice almost a whisper and he sighs unable to say anything for a second.

"Well no matter how bad my want gets, I'll just have to behave myself" he tells me with a small smirk.

"And if I asked you to kiss me? Would you behave then?" his eyes widen for a split second then travel down to my lips, oh crap what did I say that for? I said it because I want him to kiss me. No, this isn't fair to him, I'm supposed to be breaking the bond not making it stronger, he leans in and I turn my head to the side, he stills. "That's all I needed to know" I say and walk toward the trees I unbutton the shirt and drop it to the floor then shift and head for Nessie and Jakes house.


	7. Chapter 7

**hi just a quick thanks to anyone reading, following or reviewing this fic. hope everyone is following the plot ok, any questions about it or the new characters feel free to PM me. please forgive the author's note i hate them too. **

Chapter 6

When I wake I'm on Nessie and Jakes sofa, I roll over and fall straight onto the floor, shit I always do that. I get to my feet and look around the room there's nobody else here, I can hear talk coming from the kitchen, kitchen means food I'll head that way. Nessie and Carina are sat at the table drinking coffee. They both look up and smile when they see me, Carina is Seth's imprint, she's the daughter of Jared and Kim Cameron, Jared used to be in the pack but like most of the others his imprint was human and in the end one by one they decided to stop phasing so they could grow old and die with the ones they loved, it's sad but sort of beautiful really, and now that I have an imprint I can understand their choices better. Even though Fable doesn't love me the way I love her, I know I could never live in a world where she didn't exist.

Nessie gets up and walks around the table disturbing my thoughts, I smile at her but I know it hasn't reached my eyes; I'm still completely bummed out about what happened with Fable last night. "Good job last night" she says, I just look at her confused is she being sarcastic? No that's more Jake's style. "Godwin? Fable said she couldn't have done it without you" says Nessie.

"I didn't really do anything Ness" I say

"That's not how Fable tells it, she said if you hadn't been there he'd of killed her for sure" she says, I can't help but smile a little at this. "I'm proud of you" Nessie says giving me a hug "You did good"

"Thanks" I say then grab some cereal and sit down at the table, Carina and Nessie are staring at me and smiling, I swallow my food "What?" I ask.

"Nothing" says Carina.

"No something? Come on spill it?" I say.

"We just got our forth imprint we're excited" say Carina.

"Yeah" Nessie agrees "I miss the rest of the girls so much, Emily, and Rachel and Kim" she glances at Carina and gives her an apologetic glance.

"it's ok" says Carina "I understand why she and Dad left, I'd do the same for Seth, I already know he'll do the same for me one day" I smile at Carina she's very strong about the whole thing the pack kids all are, but the thought of Seth one day leaving the pack isn't one I want to dwell on.

"Well don't get too excited about Fable joining your girl pack" I tell them "She made it pretty clear she has no interest in being my imprint"

"I wouldn't say no interest" say Ness with a knowing smile, I look up at her.

"What do you mean, did Alice call? Did she have a vision did she say something?" I ask, I'm trying not to be too excited, but I'm sure it's plainly written all over my face. Nessie grins at me and shakes her head.

"No Alice hasn't had anymore visions that I know of, but I did talk to Fable last night" she says "She was pretty upset"

"What? Why?" I ask, I feel actual pain knowing she was upset, this imprint thing is intense.

"Because she's you're imprint and she feels everything you feel" says Carina "if you're hurt she hurts too"

"I didn't know the imprint could feel that way I thought it was a wolf thing" Nessie and Carina shake there heads "so what did she say?" I ask.

"Here it's easier if I show you" says Nessie and she puts her hand on my cheek. It used to hurt like hell when Nessie did this to me, but I'm used to it now, my vision warps and distorts until I'm watching the memory she wants me to see. Its dark Nessie walks from the bedroom down the stairs and out onto the front porch, Fable is sat on the edge of the railing. Nessie walks over and puts her hand on Fable's shoulder, when Fable turns around there are tears in her eyes, she hugs her. "So you don't sleep huh?" asks Ness.

"Nocturnal for as long as I can remember at least seven years, it's a hard cycle to break, right now I'm struggling with clothes and walking on two feet" says Fable and Ness laughs.

"You've been phased for seven years?" asks Ness.

"Seven years before they caught me" says Fable.

"You can talk to me you know? What's upsetting you is it Skar?" she asks.

"I thought I could break the bond while it was still weak but he's so..." Fable sighs and doesn't finish "I'm not good for him, I'm not good in any of your lives"

"Fable? Fate choose you for him" Nessie starts but it seems to just make her cry harder.

"He's kind and good, he deserves better" Fable takes a deep breath "he just, I feel his pain and I caused it"

"Fable can I ask you something?" Ness asks, and Fable nods as she wipes away a tear "why are you fighting the imprint so bad? If Skar imprinted on you it's because you're meant for each other. It's obvious from the way you're reacting right now you feel something" says Nessie.

"Yeah I do, that's the problem"

"Give him a chance; he's a really good guy, and he's cute too" she says and giggles Fable smiles and rolls her eyes "Don't tell Jake I said that" Ness adds quickly and they both laugh.

"Cute?" Fable sighs "not the word I'd use, the guy's gorgeous"

"So you do like him" Nessie teases and Fable laughs.

"Maybe" Fable says "Just because he's attractive doesn't mean I'm gonna give in to this"

"You know, being an imprint isn't the worse thing in the world, Jake imprinting on me was the best thing that ever happened to me, I mean I fought him for so long but he won me over and the day I accepted our bond was the happiest day of my life"

"I know what it's like Ness; I had an imprint that's why I don't want that again, I'm glad it works for you and Jake but imprinting isn't always sunshine and lollipops. You don't know what its like to be without your imprint, it's like... it's like a part of you dies" Fable says, and she looks at the floor solemnly. "You should get some sleep it's been a long day" Nessie nods and sighs.

"Ok well I'll see you in the morning?" Ness says

"I'll be here" Fable reassures her. Then Nessie brings me back into the present and her hand falls away from my face. I'm back sat at the kitchen table with Ness and Carina.

"See? Fable's been through a lot, she just thinks so little of herself and she's so broken it's gonna take some time for her to be ok with this. But she is interested, and she does like you" Nessie says and squeezes my shoulder "you'll see"

"Yeah? Well I wish I had your optimism" I tell her. Just then I hear the front door open followed by laughing, it sounds like Teague and Fable

"The congress of Vienna? November uprising? What about the Crimean war?" asks Fable

"I think I've heard of that one" says Teague

"Ok what about the boxer rebellion? It was the forming of the eight nation alliance it was a pretty big deal Tea, the Russian revolution? The great war?" says Fable

"You mean world war one?" asks Teague

"Yes" Fable says sounding exasperated, I can't blame her Teague does have that effect on people.

"Wow you really are old" says Teague then I hear her punch him in the arm.

"Yeah I know, of course I didn't actually serve until Vietnam" she says.

"You served in the Vietnam war?" asks Teague sounding surprised

"Fighter pilot" she confirms.

"You are beyond awesome" he tells her, she laughs and then they walk into the kitchen.

"Well it beat stitching parachutes in world war two" she says.

Teague glares at me, he looks seriously pissed I give him a frown not sure what I've done to upset him when Fable catches my eye. She smiles and takes the seat next to me. I can't take my eyes off her she reaches over and steals a dry fruit loop out of the top of my bowl.

"Morning" she says before popping it in her mouth.

"Afternoon" I say glancing at the clock, it's a little after twelve.

"Smart ass" she says, I feel a smile spread across my lips and Teague huffs behind me before walking over to the fridge he yanks the door open and pulls out two bottles of water then throws one to Fable she catches it, she takes a drink then wipes her lip, it's probably the most erotic thing I've ever seen and it sends desire skirting all over my body, I have to look away to regain concentration. "How's Newt? Is he still at the Cullen's?" she asks.

"Yeah" says Ness "Carlisle says he'll be ok, Seth and my mom are sitting with him. You should swing by and see him later, you too Skar he's been asking after both of you" she says it turns out Godwin had broken Newt's shoulder and a few ribs last night but he'll be fine in a day or two. Of course he healed super quickly but he had to have them re-broken and set correctly.

"Probably wants all the gory details on the fight, I guess it was his first tussle with a vamp" I say, Fable turns to me and she looks surprised.

"Really?" she asks and I just nod "the kid did good, against a vampire as strong as Godwin, and one with such a defensive ability, I'm impressed, you guys are better than I thought, Jake must be a real ball buster huh?" she says and I choke on my fruit loops I glance up at her and she's taking a sip of her water smirking.

"we just see a lot of action" I tell her laughing, I hear Ness and Carina giggling too, Fable raises her eyebrows impressed then turns to Nessie.

"So Jake practically alpha ordered me back here with implicit instructions not to keep his wife waiting, so what's going on?" she asks. She leans across and steals some more of my fruit loops, I roll my eyes then lean back on my chair and grab her a bowl from the drying rack, I place it in front of her, then pass her the fruit loop box and a spoon, she grins at me and pours herself a bowl "Thanks" she says and I flash her a smile.

"We were hoping you'd come shopping with us?" says Nessie and Fable all but bursts out laughing spoon half way to her mouth, then she quickly recovers herself.

"Oh you're actually serious?" she mumbles "erm... I erm... sure I can sit on my ass and watch you guys try on clothes" she says, plastering on a fake smile.

"Well if you're sticking around you'll need some clothes and a few other things, you keep ripping all of mine" says Ness.

"Ness no, I don't take charity, and another thing if I'm staying here I want to pay rent" says Fable

"No offence but with what money? You said last night you didn't have the means to repay us" asks Ness, Fable laughs.

"I said I didn't have the means to repay you yet. I've lived for almost two hundred years, I have plenty of money, it's all off shore, I'll need to make a few phone calls and have some transferred" she says.

"Off shore?" repeats Teague "beyond cool"

"Actually Teague being the kind of person who uses an off shore account makes me a bit of a dick head" she says and we all laugh.

"Fine you can pay me back for the clothes, we'll head into Port Angeles when Elissa gets here" Ness says.

"Who?" asks Fable.

"Kaden's imprint" I say, she glances at me and we hold eye contact for a second, I have to try really hard not to reach across the table and kiss her, since our talk last night kissing her is all I can think about, it's all I dreamt about, I can't shake the thought, god help me when I phase next the whole pack will know there's no way I can hide this.

"Will you get changed?" Nessie demands "you're not going barefoot and you're not wearing a t-shirt that says my other car is an X wing" Nessie scoffs and frowns "did Jake give you that?" Fable laughs and smiles.

"He said I could keep if I could name the movie" says Fable.

"And did you?" I ask, Fable raises her eyebrow at me.

"Of course, I loved the seventies" she says.

"Well you can love it from my closet, go pick something that isn't ten sizes too big for you" Ness tells her.

"Are you saying this doesn't flatter my figure?" Fable asks, with the most gorgeous playful smile on her lips, her tongue bitten between her teeth.

"No it most certainly does not" Ness replies with laughter in her voice.

"Dang it I thought it showed my rack off kind of nice" she jokes, I'm pretty sure my eyes popped out of my head when she mentioned her chest, Carina and Ness howl with laughter, and Teague sprays the mouthful of water he was about to swallow across the room, I feel my eyes slip from hers to her chest and then I feel her finger under my chin. She brings my face up to look at her "eyes up" she says and laughs then heads off up the stairs, I watch her go she really is a beautiful woman, and Teague's right she is beyond cool. When I turn back Ness and Carina are smirking at me only just recovering from there laughter but Teague isn't, infact he looks livid.

"Can we talk outside real quick" he says, I nod and follow him outside, and once we're on the back porch he turns and punches me in the mouth.

"What the hell?" I yell at him.

"How could you imprint on her!" he shouts "how could you do that to me, If I'd have seen her in human form I would have imprinted on her, you knew how much I liked her!" he says.

"No you wouldn't, if that were true I wouldn't have been able to imprint on her weather I'd met her first or not. I don't understand why your so pissed you barely know her" I snap.

"She was supposed to be my imprint Skar! That's why!" he shouts.

"You can't be mad at me about this I can't control who I imprint on you know that!" I yell "I'm not sorry it was Fable, not even a little bit"

"I can't believe you, you're not even sorry? She was meant for me not you; you just got in the way! You're my best friend Skar how could you?" he says then heads for the trees and phases without undressing, I sigh and watch as the shreds of his clothing drift to the ground. When I turn back to the house Fable is stood in the doorway watching, I walk over to her and she runs her hand through my hair, I close my eyes at her touch it feels amazing.

"I don't wanna be the thing that divides your pack" she whispers.

"You won't be, he'll come around" I say, I take her hand and trace it with my fingertips.

"Maybe it would help if I spoke to him?" she asks, I shake my head.

"Better to let him cool off" I tell her "I don't want you anywhere near him when he's that angry weather you heal quick or not"

"Do you have patrol today?" she asks.

"No" I answer.

"Then maybe if your not busy we could go see Newt together?" she suggests she smiles shyly and I smile back.

"Yeah I'd like that, we can go on my bike" I say Fable's eyes suddenly widen.

"Or we could just run there?" she says quickly, I smile.

"Like I said it's whatever you want" I say and she smiles at me, she has a killer smile and I have to grab the railing for support. I really want to kiss her, but should I? More importantly would she let me? Thanks to Ness I know that her rejection last night was just an attempt to protect me from herself so maybe she'd let me this time, I'm about to find out my lips are just touching hers when Nessie calls her from inside.

"Fable come and meet Elissa!" calls Nessie, I think I hear her sigh I look down at her she smiles then bites her lip, I brush a lock of hair away from her face and she smiles, I smile back then she turns away from me and heads into the house. I hear squealing and clapping from inside. My wolf hearing allows me to catch their conversation "We finally got another one!" squeals Elissa, then I'm pretty sure I hear someone jumping up and down, its probably Elissa she's the most overly excitable person I've ever met, that girl has way too much energy, I don't know how Kaden keeps up with her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

What a weird day. My tour of the reservation was interesting, it's so beautiful out here, I've never been to Washington, the last time I was in the US was 1966 I lived in New Orleans for a while just trying to be human, just trying to be normal, but eventually I couldn't handle it anymore I couldn't contain my cat form in a human body any more and I headed for Canada. Jake and Teague showed me the borders and where their land becomes the Cullen's land. Jake did explain the treaty to me and how everything was almost destroyed when Bella fell pregnant with Nessie. Sam the Alpha before Jake saw Ness as an abomination and tried to kill her, if Jake hadn't of imprinted on her he might have succeeded but the wolves cannot harm an imprint it's their most absolute law. I met Teague last night but managed to get to know him better today, he's studying history at Fork's community college, he says he choose that because he was unsure what he wanted to do with his life other than being in the pack, but hey I guess being a shape shifter means he has time to study whatever the hell he wants. Jake and Ness make all of the boys get a full education if they want to stay in the pack, which helps with the parents who don't know their children are shape shifters. Though apparently most of the pack are the last packs children, Jake and Seth being the only two original existing members. Jaide and Teague are the sons of the last alpha Sam Uley; Skar and Newt are the only ones who aren't direct descendants they were just unlucky enough to be born with the shifter gene. It makes me think of Skar what his life could have been. I feel bad for him he could of had a normal life but with the Cullen's living so close it awoke the shape shifter inside of him he never had a chance he's dammed like me to this life, forced to roam the earth protecting the humans for more than a life time, I've seen shifters live for thirty or so years more than a regular human even when not phasing, but I've lived for over two hundred years it makes me wonder if I really am immortal and if not how much longer do I have to suffer this world. When Teague and I returned to the house Skar was in the kitchen with Ness and a woman I met briefly this morning I think her name was Carina, she's Seth's wife and imprint.

Skar was staring at me the whole time I wanted to look at him too but I'm have better control of the imprint bond than he, I've done it before while it's still new to him and I suppose he's only young. He looked good sat at the table shirtless, times have changed eating breakfast half naked is completely acceptable these days, all the wolves do it, they don't wear shirts or shoes, I don't think they even wear underwear, I guess it's easier to just slip a pair of shorts off than it is a whole outfit. He leaned back in his chair to pass me a bowl and I'm pretty sure my mouth fell open he has an amazing body, like I told Ness last nigh cute is not the word I'd use, Adonis might come close. What am I doing I'm such a cougar for even thinking about him like this, he's like what eighteen? Yeah and how old were you when you shifted? I may have lived longer but that doesn't necessarily make me older, in fact we're a very similar age, technically.

We head over to Port Angeles just after Kaden's imprint arrives, her name is Elissa and she's a culinary student in Vancouver. It must be really hard to be that far away from her imprint but she seems very happy. We pile into Nessie's car, it's a huge 4x4 that looks like it withstand a good hit from howitzer, I guess that's Jake being over protective of his imprint, she's half vampire she's probably more robust than he is, not that anyone would dare test that theory. I sit in the front with Ness, It's been a while since I've been in a car, and I can't actually remember the last time I was, I watch her drive and although times have changed the general driving theory seems to be the same I'm fairly sure I could still do it. We reach Port Angeles and we hit the shops and head for shoe department, why did I agree to this? The day wasn't totally unbearable and everyone else seemed to have fun, Elissa spent most of the time talking about her upcoming wedding, I'm not uninterested I enjoy a good wedding as much as the next girl but I don't exactly understand the concept of marriage, there doesn't seem to be any value in it anymore, not to mention my mind is elsewhere, the Volturi, Godwin, Skar. Mostly Skar I try to block him out but the bond is so strong I've never experienced anything like this even with Russ, it's like the harder I try to push Skar out the more I'm drawn to him. He almost kissed me this morning our lips practically touched, it makes me shiver, and I wanted him to kiss me. We'll be going to see Newt together this evening, as afraid as I am to be alone with him I can't wait I'm so nervous and I think maybe a little excited as well. Ness taps me on the shoulder. "Get out of here" she sighs "Go on go?"

"What?" I ask.

"You obviously wanna be somewhere else, so get going, I know your size and if it's not to your tastes you'll just have to live with it" she says smiling "You can find your way back on foot right?" she asks with a wink, clearly knowing I'll shift and make the trip back as my cat.

"Yeah" I say nodding "Thanks Ness" I hug her then head in the direction of La Push, I waited till I was in the cover of trees before shifting into a more natural form, it feels so right when I'm in cat form it feels like this is how I should be. When I reach the edge of Nessie and Jakes house I find a nice branch and spread out on it I'm exhausted and in seconds I fall asleep.

When I open my eyes it's dusk I yawn and stretch my back, I'm about to hop down from my branch when I spot the huge silver wolf laying on the ground beneath me, he's laid down but I don't think he's sleeping, I jump down near him I think silently but he looks up at me, super wolf hearing right? He nudges a pile of neatly folded clothes over to me. He must have fetched them for me I take the clothes in my teeth and disappear around the back of the tree to shift into human form; he's brought me some jeans, a striped t shirt, underwear, socks and a brown paper bag. No shoes no bra, is it weird he even bought me underwear, I try not to think about it, the post it note on top of the pile of clothes doesn't look like a guy's handwriting, it's elegant and feminine I makes me think the clothes were probably set out by Nessie before we left. I put on the clothes and peek inside the bag there's a great big muffin inside, I can't help but smile. When I return to where Skar is he's in human form and is just pulling a black t shirt over his head it's a little tight and shows off his muscles really well. I sit cross legged on the floor near him and he joins me sitting opposite me. "What were you doing sleeping out here?" he asks.

"Nothing I was just sleeping" I say, he sighs.

"That was reckless, there was nobody here to protect you, you should have slept in the house" he says, is he actually lecturing me?

"I was right next to the house" I say.

"Yeah and last night a leech got right up to the house before someone noticed, you could have been hurt of worse" he sighs again and looks at his hands.

"I'm sorry; I just sleep better out here" I explain "is that why you were here? In wolf form?" he nods "well you needn't have troubled yourself I'm quite capable of looking after myself" I tell him and he looks up.

"I know you are I just... I had to be sure you were safe" he says, I tear the muffin in half and pass him some, he looks reluctant at first.

"I promise to try and sleep in the house from now on if it will make you feel better" I say.

"It will" he says.

"Fine and I'll feel better when you help me eat this muffin? Come on it's like the size of my face" I say and he laughs then takes the half I'm offering him.

"So making parachutes huh?" he says.

"Yeah I've been around" I say.

"When did you first come to the US?" says Skar, I blink at him oh my god I really don't know that just proves I've been on this earth too long, I exhale.

"I don't remember" I finally say and he tilts his head at me "I guess it was 81"

"But you served in nam?" he says and I laugh.

"1881 genius" I say and he grins at me.

"Right" he says I smile at him and he blinks at me "you're beautiful" he breathes. I don't know what to say in response, I don't think anyone's ever said that to me, even my imprint, my daddy used to tell me I was beautiful, but nobody's ever just come out and said it to me. I feel my mouth open and my eyebrows rise, his brow creases and he looks away. "I'm sorry that was... sorry"

"It's ok, thank you" I say feeling uncomfortable now, not knowing what I should say.

"So are you ready to go see Newt?" he asks and I'm thankful of the change of subject.

"Sure" I say, I can't believe how nervous this guy makes me, I get to my feet.

"Hey why were you so reluctant to take my bike?" he asks me.

"I've never been on a bike in my life, I don't see any reason to start a death wish now" I say and he laughs, he shakes his head at my bad joke.

"Fable it's perfectly safe I wouldn't let you on it if it wasn't" he says, I almost smile at this comment but I fight it back and keep a straight face "Come on? I'm a good driver"

"What if I fall off?" I say quietly but of course with his wolf hearing he hears it, he smiles at me, wow his smile is great.

"I won't let you" he says then he laughs loudly.

"I'm so glad I amuse you" I say and he contains himself

"Well your day job is killing vampires and you're scared of falling off a motorcycle? It's a little funny" Skar says still grinning at me, I ponder it for a second then laugh too.

"I come from a much simpler time, the fastest thing when I was growing up was a horse, excuse me if impossibly fast objects still scare me" I say and his grin widens.

"Does that mean you're scared of me?" he asks his tone cocky, I should find it arrogant and off-putting but it actually has the opposite effect on me, I find myself laughing and smiling, is he flirting with me?

"Oh you think your fast do you?" I say.

"I know where this is going, I'm not rising to the challenge, you want me to race you to the Cullen's and it's not happening we're going on the bike, you will face your fears" he says he presses his lips together as he waits for my response.

"Ok fine, but you better not let me fall" I say.

"Never" he whispers and steps closer to me before taking my hand in his, my eyes dart from our hands to his eyes and he holds my gaze, he grins at me again.

"Good, because if you do you're dead meat, you got that?" I say. I let go of his hand and walk around him heading for the garage, I assume that's where he keeps his bike, I hear him exhale then jog after me.

Once inside the garage he pulls a dust sheet off the motorcycle and the hands me what looks like the only helmet. I look at it and raise my eyebrows "you're kidding right?" I say.

"No it's a safety precaution" he says shrugging his shoulders.

"I thought you were a good driver? I thought you weren't gonna let me fall" I say.

"Ok first of all I'm a bad ass driver" he jokes and I laugh with him "and the answer to your second question is obvious, you're my imprint" he states and shrugs his shoulders; he's of course referring to his overbearing need to protect me.

"I'm gonna say this in the nicest possible way, the helmet can get fucked" I say and chuck it to him, Skar tries to fight a smile as it spreads across his face with little luck. He rolls his eyes and smiles; he grabs a leather jacket off the pegs near the door and shrugs into it then throws a smaller one to me.

"It's Nessie's I'm sure she wont mind" he says then swings one leg gracefully over the bike and looks over his shoulder at me "You getting on or what kitten" he teases, I scoff.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that?" I say climbing onto the bike behind him.

"Sorry I like it, you might wanna hold on?" he says, I clear my throat and then do as he suggests, then I put my hands on his shoulders. I hear him laugh "I meant around my waist" he says.

"Oh" I go to put my arms around his waist and he catches my hands and wraps them tightly around him, he kicks away the kick stand and we drive out of the garage.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

The ride to the Cullen's place isn't long infact I wish it was little longer. What was I thinking suggesting the bike? I didn't even think about how close she'd be, not just close but with her arms and practically her legs wrapped around me. The second we got up to speed she tightened her grip around me and I can't deny that it felt good; I was almost tempted to take the longest route just so I could continue to be this close to her. She relaxed after the first five or so minuets and rested against my back with her cheek against my shoulder blade. When I pull up to the Cullen's house, well mansion, Fable makes no move to get off the bike when I turn off the engine she just sits there clinging on to me I lean back from the handlebars and push the kick stand down. I put my hands on top of her arms and whisper her name "Fable?" she jolts up and lets go of me she climbs off of the bike and I follow, she says nothing and we stare at each other awkwardly. Suddenly someone blurs into view I can already tell from the stench that it's one of the Cullen's, I look up and Esme is pulling Fable into a hug to my surprise she returns it.

"Are you feeling better?" asks Esme smiling sweetly at her, Fable nods

"Much better, thank you" says Fable

"Come on in both of you" Esme says turning and smiling at me I just nod in way of hello but I should know better by now Esme hugs me too, but I make it quick, I like Esme but I still can't stand the smell. The Cullen's have been our allies since before I even became a wolf, but they're still vamps and I don't like them, her and the doc are nice though, its the blonde and the mind reader that get my back up, Jasper the southern guy is actually alright too, I get along with him pretty well, I guess if we weren't natural enemies we'd probably be friends, his girlfriend however is as annoying as hell. "Carlisle was hoping you'd drop by" she says to Fable

"Is he pissed? I take it my test results are back?" says Fable and Esme smiles and shakes her head.

"Of course not, it takes a lot for my husband to get 'pissed' as you put it, in fact he was more amused than anything" she says chuckling. The thought of Carlisle pissed is quite amusing I have to give her that, vampire or not he's probably the most placid person I've ever met.

"Amused?" Fable says quietly, the vampire could easily have heard it but she chooses not to respond, she leads Fable and I up the stairs and knocks on a door.

"Newt? Some of your friends are here" she calls softly then opens the door without waiting for an answer, Newt props himself up on his elbows and a beaming smile spreads across his face, Esme lets us in then shuts the door behind to give us some privacy not that it makes a difference when every vampire in the house can hear us perfectly, they can even hear our heartbeats and one of them can hear our thoughts.

"There he is Newt Jordan famed bad ass vampire hunter, loved and feared by all" says Fable and Newt laughs.

"Hey Fable" he says "Skar?"

"Hey kid how you doing?" I ask.

"I'm good, Carlisle says I can go home tonight, which is good my parents are probably worried sick" he says.

"Any idea what you're gonna tell 'em'?" I ask, he shrug's and shakes his head.

"I don't know I'll think of something" he says.

"they don't know you're a shifter?" asks Fable, Newt looks down and shakes his head again, I know how much he wishes he could tell his family the truth, stop hurting them with the endless lies, he and I are in the same predicament, accept he's a lot younger than I so it's harder for him to get away with it. when I don't come home at night I get away with it, my Uncle says I'm old enough to make my own mistakes the only thing he lecturers me about is not making use out of my college education he says working for Jake is waist of time. But Newt is only Fifteen and in the four months since he started phasing, he's been skipping school and staying out till all hours in the morning, sneaking out in the middle of the night and sometimes not going home at all, his parents are going through hell with him right now but there's nothing he can do they're not allowed to know his secret.

"it's pack law" I tell her "nobody can know what we are, it's alpha's orders, we couldn't tell anyone if we wanted to, but it is better this way, it protects them" I say, Newt glances up at me and gives me a small smile, he knows I understand what he's going through, "the only exception is imprints"

"It's not so bad" says Newt "like Skar said it safer for them that way, besides I'd have to phase right in front of them to get them to believe me" he jokes "worse case they ground me again, or subject me to another drugs test"

"You were lucky I intercepted that test, you're doctor would have been horrified at the results" says Carlisle chuckling, I look over my shoulder and the doc is stood in the open door behind me, jeez I didn't even hear him come in "How are you feeling today Newt?" he asks.

"Good thanks" Newt answers.

"Any stiffness or pain anywhere?" asks Carlisle.

"Not really those pain killers you gave me really took the edge off" he says smiling, Carlisle steps over to examine Newt's shoulder.

"So Jake said you two nailed that bloodsucker last night?" says Newt enthusiastically, then his eyes widen and he looks at Carlisle "no offence". Carlisle shakes his head and smiles.

"It's alright, but killing a vampire is nothing to brag about, it could easily have ended very badly, and what's more worrying is why a vampire was so deep in wolf territory and so close to the house" says Carlisle.

"Saying there's something wrong with our defence's doc?" I find myself snapping, I feel obligated to defend the pack considering Jake or Seth aren't here to do it.

"I'm sure Carlisle was only implying how dangerous the situation could have been and how dangerous it may still be" says Fable, she narrows her eyes at me and I unclench my fists.

"Of course, we don't yet know if he had an accomplice or a mate, perhaps even a whole coven. I was merely stating there has been no victory yet, only a casualty" he says calmly.

"You knew him right Fable?" I say and I see Carlisle's eyes dart to hers, clearly this is news to him. Good it was about time we were the ones keeping them in the dark. Fable looks from me to Carlisle then stands from her seat next to Newt, she looks at Carlisle.

"Perhaps you and I should speak in private" she says Carlisle nods and agrees and they both leave the room I don't like the idea of her being alone with a vampire even one as mellow as the good doctor but I try my best to contain myself.

"Calm down Skar, from what I saw last night Fable can handle herself, not that she'll need to Carlisle's actually alright you know" he says.

"I know it's just..." I trail of and try and pick up the sound of her heart beat in the house, Newt's right she'll be perfectly safe but I just want to be sure. I just about pick it up at the other end of the house, downstairs I think, I can only just hear over, Newt's and my own.

"Besides if Jake and Seth trust the Cullen's then we should too" he says, Newt ever the voice of reason.

"It's just that... well I haven't told anybody this but I'm pretty sure everyone knows, well Jake, Nessie, Carina and Teague definitely do, and if Carina does that's probably because Seth told her so that means he knows" I start.

"Knows what?" Newt demands cutting me off.

"I sort of imprinted" I say quietly, his eyes go wide in shock.

"On Fable?" he asks.

"Yes" I say.

"Are you sure? How do you sort of imprint?" he says.

"Ok it wasn't sort of, it was a full on mind blanking imprint" I say trying to keep my voice low there's no saying how good her hearing is she only differs from me and the others slightly as well as being half vampire.

"Does she know?" asks Newt.

"Yeah but I'm not sure how she fells about it, she told me last night she didn't want to be imprinted to me or anyone, she has another imprint somewhere too" I say and I sink into the chair next to him.

"Whoa that's rough" he says and I nod "I didn't even know you could have two"

"Me either" I replied quietly.

"That sucks" he whispers.

"Yeah thank you Professor" I say and Newt grins.

"Seriously though tell me about taking down that vamp?" he asks and I laugh before letting him have it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

I followed Carlisle down the stairs and into the den, it's a large room mostly made of glass like the rest of the Cullen's house, there is a massive L shaped sofa, a huge TV and books lining the only non glass wall space, Bella and Edward are sitting here and Esme is pottering in the open plan kitchen at the other end of the room, it's a strange sight I've never seen a vampire potter before and I have to fight a smirk on my lips, I expect him to keep walking and lead me through the open doors and to the forest but he stops and turns to face me. "When I said private..." I start.

"whatever we discuss can be shared in front of my family, either you tell us all or I tell them later it's up to you" he says, I nod in acceptance, he has no secrets from his family I have to respect that.

"His name is... sorry was Godwin, Godwin Bette Noire, I don't know about a mate but he does have family, nothing too large and with his death they're now much less of a threat he had a strong defensive ability one I'm glad I wont have to deal with again" I say.

"What was it?" asked Carlisle.

"He could move organics without touching them, the second you got close he'd fling you away with a swipe of his hand, it made tearing the son of a bitch's head of a real chore" I say "but I can tell you from experience he's not the talented one in his family, he has two sisters Cheryl and Adelie" I tell them, Esme comes and stands next to her husband looking concerned.

"And they are gifted?" she asks, I nod.

"Cheryl makes your head feel like your thousands of feet below sea level or up in the atmosphere, and if she takes you high or low enough..." I trail off not wanting to be too graphic

"Your brain explodes from the inside out" chips in Edward.

"Pretty much" I nod in agreement.

"What about the other?" asks Carlisle.

"Well Adelie is a little different, her ability is more physical, I've never felt it myself but I have seen it" I pause thinking about the first and only time I saw Adelie use her ability, I feel the crush in my chest and and hold the edge of the table Esme's voice snaps me back out of my memory.

"Fable are you alright?" she asks I'm actually touched by her concern, I shoot a look at Edward unsure of how much of my memory he saw, all I can do is hope he has the decency not to repeat it, I give him a warning look hoping it's enough to curb any snide comments he might have a treaty with the wolves but I don't one remark about this and I will not be responsible for my actions. Edward narrows his eyes at me and sigh.

"It saddens me that you think so little of me Fable" he says "I would never..." he starts but I cut him off I don't wanna hear it.

"Then don't give me reason to" I snapped back and Bella came to stand next to her husbands side.

"Adelie's gift?" she asks me.

"If she gets her hands on you... well that's pretty much it it's time to start saying your prayers put it that way, when her hand comes into contact with your skin, she cooks you alive, it's brutal" I finish and sigh trying hopelessly not to relive the memories.

"I'm so sorry Fable" says Edward, he doesn't elaborate what his apology is for, but I can tell is in condolence for the flashback he just witnessed.

"And what of their creator?" Carlisle asks.

"I'm not overly familiar with him, I believe his name is Ivan" I say, I notice Carlisle and Esme exchange a look, I tilt my head and narrow my eyes at him "You know him?" I ask.

"Possibly, I knew an Ivan when I was living with the Volturi, of course he wasn't under the name of Bette Noire then he was a scientist and an inventor. Aro went through a brief period of obsession with the genetics of other species; the experiments he had Ivan perform were barbaric, he became friendly with one of the test subjects, He grew too comfortable around her and one full moon she broke free, she killed his mate and many others after that he became sullen and sadistic, he started to take pride and enjoyment in his work. The man I knew, my friend was gone" he says, he hangs his head at the memory.

"Well if this is the same Ivan we could have serious problem" says Edward.

"Especially since you ripped his son's head off" Bella adds.

"If this does cause problems then it's only a problem for me you and your family need not worry or involve yourselves in this" I say.

"All due respect Fable but if the Volturi are hunting you, which it seems that they are, you can't afford to be choosing your allies. Aro pretends otherwise but the Volturi are no friends of ours either if they are coming this way than we can be sure they will be paying us a visit also" says Carlisle.

"And this time we might not be so lucky" says Bella.

"We don't condone fighting but we certainly won't just sit idly by either" says Esme "The Volturi promised to leave us to our existence, our relations with them have been better than ever in recent years, but we're not fools, we know Aro's tolerance of us is only to keep a close eye on Alice, Edward, Bella and Rennesme there's only one reason they'd return now" she says, I wonder what she's getting at? Did the Cullen's have some sort of run in with the Volturi at some point in the past maybe? Did this Aro want something they had?

"When Nessie was born they believed her to be an immortal child" Edward says, I involuntarily gasp.

"How could anyone think that of Nessie, she has a heartbeat for starters" I say, Edward nods in understanding.

"It's a long story, it was basically a misunderstanding on one of our cousin's part, and they came to kill Nessie, those who created her and all those who stood to defend her" he says "we were very lucky to survive with no casualties"

"Speaking of Nessie reminds me, I assume you knew you were of vampire origin?" asks Carlisle.

"Indeed I did" I reply.

"And you choose not to tell us why?" he asks.

"I didn't know how much the doctor patient confidentiality thing went" I say, I glance at the faces in the room before turning back to Carlisle "clearly not very far" Carlisle sighs but doesn't protest the point "so other than being a freak of nature what's the diagnosis doc?"

"well, other than slight traces of venom still in your blood stream you're fine, once it's out of your system you should be able to phase normally, I'd say in day or so" he tells me.

"Good because right now shifting hurts like hell" I say.

"So what are you thoughts about Ivan and his daughters, any plans?" asks Edward.

"Hold on I'm all up for talking tactics but I think the wolves should be present for that conversation, I hate repeating myself" I sigh.

"I agree" says Carlisle.

"I'll call Nessie" says Bella.

"Does..." I'm suddenly cut off by the shrill buzz of a phone ringing, Carlisle sighs and excuses himself, and he picks up the phone from the kitchen counter and presses it to his ear.

"Alice what's wrong, slow down?" he says, the rest of the vampires listen to the conversation intently, they can probably hear the other end of the line, my hearing only allows me to know the voice on the other side if female but I can't make out actual words "Yes actually she is here... of course" Carlisle says, he takes a few steps closer to me and hands me the phone I look at him with confusion on my face, he says nothing and reluctantly I take the phone as soon as it touches my ear a high voice that almost sings out of the phone at me, its a vampire alright.

"Fable my name is Alice I'm sorry for not doing this in person but I just had another vision and we need to talk" she says, talk about what? What the hell did she see was I in it? "Do you have a son? Brother? Maybe a cousin he looked quite young" she finally blurts out, oh no Gabe?

"What happened!" I practically yell.

she trails off she's still babbling to me but I can't hear a word she's saying, the blood is pulsing in my ears too hard and too fast, my breathing in erratic and my heart is pounding, I should have known I should have predicted he'd come looking for me, the room starts spinning and I only just hear someone call my name from behind me as I fall to the floor. Hot hands grab me and Skar briefly comes into my field of vision before my vision clouds yellow and everything goes black.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

I'm mid conversation with Newt when I hear her heart start racing; he doesn't notice and is still talking to me when I barrel out of the door.

"Hey Skar?" he complains. But I don't stop I can hear her blood pumping faster, the imprint bond lets me feel her panic and now fear. What's wrong? I have to get to her; I hear Alice's voice through a phone before I reach Fable.

"What happened!" I hear Fable yell as I take the stairs two at a time, the panic is adamant in her voice, her breathing is laboured, and then Alice's voice sounds again.

"Nothing yet but I think he might be in trouble, does he know you're in Washington? I think he's looking for you he's somewhere in north America but I can't pinpoint him. Have you spoke to him lately do you know where he is" Alice says, she waits for an answer but Fable says nothing.

"Fable are you ok" Carlisle says in a concerned tone, I round the corner and see Fable with her back to me the cell phone falls from her hand.

"Fable!" I hear myself shout, her knees buckle beneath her and she falls to the floor I only just manage to grab her in time I scoop her into my arms and kneel with her on the floor as she blacks out. "What's wrong with her?" I demand, Carlisle took her wrist and felt for her pulse, then felt the temperature of her forehead.

"She'll be ok, let's take her up to my office" he suggests. I get up on my feet and follow Carlisle up the stairs to his office I lay Fable down on the metal table like instructed to.

"What Happened? Is she going to be ok doc?" I ask him as I brushed her hair away from her face; she looked so beautiful as if she was sleeping.

"Don't worry Oskar, she'll be fine, I think it was just from the shock. She's clearly very worried about her friend" he says. What had Alice's vision been about and why had it upset Fable so much?

"So what did Alice see anyway?" I ask.

"Something about Fable's brother, or at least Alice thinks it's her brother it could be another relative, she saw him lying bloody and bruised in a clearing surrounded by vampires she didn't recognise, Fable was there standing over him in her alternate form" he tells me. Brother? I didn't even know she had a brother she said her mother had died in childbirth so it must be either an older sibling or a half brother on her father's side. Either way does that make him a shifter too? Wait what if it wasn't her brother at all? What if it was her imprint? Oh no he was coming here looking for her, what would happen when or if he and I met, I mean I'm a wolf would there be some kind of stand off, that's what wolves do right fight over females but what would a cat do? I still didn't understand how she could have two imprints, maybe I wasn't supposed to love her maybe I was only meant to protect her, one lover and one best friend that made more sense than two imprints. God I really hoped it was her brother Alice had seen and not her imprint, I would fight for her to my last breath if I had to but fighting her imprint would only hurt Fable and I never wanted to do that. I listened to her steady breathing and was sure she was still unconscious.

"Carlisle? Can I ask you a question" I say.

"Of course Oskar, is it a medical question?" he asks, I shake my head.

"No, and please don't call me Oskar I hate that, everybody calls me Skar" I tell him "I know Jake and Seth let you examine them, study them and stuff, so I know you know a lot about how we work" I stammer, Carlisle nods and smiles at me.

"Yes, what is it that's troubling you?" he asks.

"How much do you know about the imprint bond?" I ask.

"Ah you imprinted?" he asks, I nod and glance in Fable's direction, he smiles and nods back in understanding "I see, well it seems you imprint to ensure the wolf gene is passed along or atleast that would be the scientific reason behind it. But I'm sure your pack brothers and sister can tell you more about it than I" he says kindly.

"Can you think of a reason for one person to have two imprints?" I ask.

"You imprinted twice?" he asks "well that is unheard of as I'm sure you well know"

"Not me, Fable I imprinted on her but she already has an imprint" I say, I don't realise until I say them how much these words hurt, Carlisle seems to ponder this for a moment.

"Did she imprint or..." he starts.

"No from what I can gather it was he who imprinted on her" I say solemnly, Carlisle pats me on the shoulder.

"As I said Skar to pass on the gene is the scientific reason but who knows the true reason, perhaps you are able to give her something he can no longer" Carlisle says.

"If you talking about kids, female shifters can't have children everyone knows that" I say.

"Three females in all these years that theory has hardly been tested enough to be absolute" he says and as I think about his words I realise how badly I wish he was right, I mean I guess he has a point just because Leah couldn't, Gypsy has never even tried so who's to say Fable can't. I heard Carlisle leave the room and I take Fable's hand in both of mine pulling a wheelie stool up to the table to sit by her, almost an hour had passed when Fable stirred I squeezed her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"It's ok you're safe" I whisper, and then she jolted up on the table sucking in her breath her eyes flickered around the room before they fell on mine I was in complete shock when she lunged from the table and into my lap. She threw her arms around my neck and hugged herself into me, I'd never been this close to her aside from when I'd carried her up the stairs but she was conscious now and clinging on to me like her life depended on it, I wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly, planting a kiss in her hair. We sat this way for a long measure of time but I didn't mind I never wanted to let go, I loved her being this close her hair against my nose overwhelming me with her warm Christmassy scent.

"Did it happen yet? Alice's vision?" she whispers into my neck, the worry in her voice causes me physical pain and I wrap my arms around her tighter desperate to comfort her.

"I don't know, they didn't say..." I start, then Fable pushes back from me and swings her legs off of me as if to hop down from my lap but I hold her in place still not wanting to let go.

"I have to go to Montana" she stammers out.

"What? No you can't go to Montana, what for?" I say the panic evident in my voice.

"I was in Montana last time I checked in, that's the first place he'll look for me. I need to get to a phone booth, where is there a phone booth?" she demands.

"Phone booth? Here" I say I reach into my jeans pocket and pull out my cell phone then pass it to her the nearest phone booth is in forks and it hasn't worked since 98, she looks at the object in her hand as if it's alien then throws me a confused look.

"Ok I can barely work the phone booth, this doesn't even have buttons" she says, I laugh and take the phone from her.

"What's the number?" I ask. She reaches forward and pulls down the sock I gave her and reveals a tattoo on her instep it's a phone number, I glance up at her and see she's looking back at me, I hold her eyes for a moment and when my glance slides to her lips I notice that they're trembling. I clear my throat and look down at her tattoo before tapping the number onto the touch screen of my phone, dialling and handing it over to her. She presses the phone to her ear and waits while it dials, a female voice picks up at the other end and greats Fable in Russian, Fable sounds relieved and then they continue there conversation in Russian it sounds like the woman on the other end is crying, when Fable hangs up the phone less than a minuet later she sighs but she doesn't sounded relieved. "He left this morning, his flight lands at Billing's international tomorrow morning I have to be there"

"Ok I'll drive you" I say without a second thought "Who was the woman?" I ask

"Tara, Gabriel's imprint" she says "they still live in Siberia; I haven't seen them for over seven years something was... something sounded off with her I hope they're ok. If I don't get to that airport before he does I'll loose him I'll only be able to track him as long as the weather holds up, he'll head north he knows I hate the sun" she says so this guy has an imprint that means it's not her imprint, well that's a weight off my mind. She jumps down off my lap and I stand too and I follow her out and down the stairs.

"If we're leaving the state tonight we need to tell Jake and Seth first" I say, she stops halfway down the stairs and turns to face me.

"I'm not asking you to come" she says.

"Good because I'm not asking if I can" I say, I grab her hand and pull her down the stairs and in the direction of the front door. "We're leaving" I say to nobody in particular, but I know that everyone in the house just heard me including Newt. They probably heard our conversation upstairs as well as Fable's talk with the imprint, weather any of them can speak Russian though I don't know. I get on the bike and Fable jumps on behind me, before I know it we're speeding in the direction of home.

The second I pull up at the house I shift, only hesitating to pull my jacket off and kick my boots away but don't bother with anything else and ask Jake to call a pack meeting I show him my memories of what has just happened he doesn't say anything he can already understand the urgency in my mind. I'm about to phase back to tell Fable the pack is coming but I realise I've just burst out of my clothes, I stay in wolf form and turn to look at her, she's moved away from my bike and is stepping down from the porch she throws a pair of cut off jeans to me smirking. She's clearly seen my dilemma; I catch them in my giant wolf jaws before trotting to the privacy of the trees to phase back. When I return Fable isn't on the porch I can hear someone upstairs in the house I assume it's her and head inside to find her. I find Fable in Jake and Nessie's room she's sat cross legged in Nessie's closet testing her foot against the sole of some of Nessie's shoes, she glances up at me and I frown at her.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Well if I'm getting back on that death machine with you I want some form of footwear" she says smiling.

"We should take my car if we're gonna have a passenger tomorrow" I say, she nods in agreement, she tries another shoe and huffs.

"You know for such a petite little thing she has massive feet" Fable sighs and I laugh "I guess I could stuff the toes of these" she says grabbing a pair of cherry red doc martin's and standing up. I didn't realise how close I was stood to her until she stood up, the space in the closet is cramped and we're almost chest to chest, the tension between us is killing me, every inch of me wants her, my wolf senses let me know she's felling it too, I can smell something in the confined air of the closet, as a wolf I'm able to scent certain emotions, panic, terror, happiness even misery but I'm pretty sure this was arousal. Our eyes locked and this time I couldn't stop myself I moved into her and lowered my head to hers, she backed away until her back hit the wardrobe doors, I wasn't gonna let her deny her want for any longer, partly for selfish reasons I couldn't be apart from her for another second. I knew she'd regret it afterwards, I knew if her imprint found out he'd probably kill me and I knew Teague would hate me even more than he did right now but I didn't care all I cared about was her lips and how badly I wanted them on mine. I grabbed her hips and pulled them against mine, she moaned against my mouth as our lips started to touch. I couldn't hold back a second longer and my lips crushed into hers and her fingers travelled across my chest and found their way into my hair, they tugged at it gently, I loved the way that felt. Our kiss was rudely interrupted by Jake's alpha howl he was outside it was time for the pack meeting, I wanted to ignore it but he was alpha when he howled that way we had to come running, it didn't matter if you were sick as a dog or in a closet making out with the hottest girl in existence, which was my current predicament. I pulled away from Fable and we were both breathless, I rested my own forehead against hers my eyes still closed still trying to control my breathing, Jake howled a second time I was obviously the last to arrive and he was getting aggravated, I turned my head in his direction and I practically growled. Oh shit I just growled at the alpha I'm gonna have to explain that one later.

"You'd better go" Fable says, I turn back to her and kiss her once more.

"I don't want to" I say then kiss her again.

"I know" she says I growl against her neck and then she puts her hands flat on my chest and pushes me to the door "go". I head out of the room and down the stairs my head is literally spinning form our kiss, I'm replaying it over in my head and almost knock Nessie on her ass leaving the house I grab her shoulders to keep her upright.

"Shit sorry Ness" I stammer, but she smiles it off and giggles.

"Don't worry, where's Fable?" she asks.

"Upstairs" I say and I can't stop the grin that spreads across my face, Nessie smirks and raises her eyebrows.

"And is she decent?" she asks in a mocking tone, I feel my cheeks heat and I press my lips together for a second before answering her.

"Of course" I say, still slightly embarrassed by what she was insinuating, she laughs it off and heads upstairs. Once I'm alone I slip off the cut offs I'm wearing and phase into wolf form, I can hear they're voices discussing the need for an urgent meeting, Jake silences them the second he feels me phase, I round the corner and see them sitting in a circle and I take my regular seat on Jake's left.

_Jake: Skar what's going on?_

_Me: Fable and I were at the Cullen's visiting Newt and Alice had a vision_

_Seth: I thought Alice and Jasper were in the amazons still_

_Me: they are but she called the house and asked to speak to Fable_

_Teague: what was the vision?_

_Me: Alice saw Fable defending her brother who was lying on the ground, she was alone I don't know were the hell we were but she was weak surrounded and out numbered_

_Jake: surrounded by who?_

_Me: some vampires Alice didn't recognise._

_Seth: so not the Volturi then_

_Me: Fable wants to go to the airport and head him off she knows when he's landing and she wants to be there when he does_

_Jake: great now there are two of them _

_Me: he gets into Montana in the morning and I want to go with her_

_Jake: absolutely not I need you here_

_Me: Jake I can't let her go alone _

_Kaden: why are you so desperate to go with her?_

_Seth: Kaden!_

_Me: Jake please reconsider? You know why I have to go with her it could be dangerous_

_Gypsy: wait why does Skar suddenly care about someone other than himself this is weird_

_Jaide: you can say that again_

_Seth: guys enough! _

_Jake: this feels like a trap, I don't want anyone leaving the res let alone the state including Fable but there's nothing I can do to stop her_

I guess I understood why Jake wanted me here, with Nessie possibly in immanent danger he wanted as much protection for her as possible, if it was Fable I'd want that too but that wasn't good enough I had to go with her.

_Me: then let me go I can protect her_

_Jake: I'm sorry Skar_

And with that Jake phased back into his human form I wasn't done with this conversation and not being able to hear his thoughts wasn't going to stop me.

_Seth: Skar don't..._

It was too late I was already mid phase "Jake!" I shouted he stopped at the porch to face me.

"Be very careful what you say next Skar" he warns.

"She's my imprint you can't expect me to be apart from her like that, not that far away for who knows how long" I say my voice raised.

"Skar calm down?" he tells me.

"You can't do this to me" I say and he sighs.

"Jeez Skar she's your imprint not your oxygen, stop being such a diva" I hear Teague snap behind me and laugh, I turn on him and I'm literally shaking.

"You know that's exactly what it feels like!" I shout.

"No I don't because you got in there first didn't you!" he yells back.

"I can't listen to your bullshit right now Teague" I say.

"Bullshit? What's bullshit is you imprinting on her, she was supposed to be for me and you stole her! You're supposed to be my brother!" Teague practically screamed at me there were tears in his eyes and then he phased and went for my throat.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

I was still in the closet panting when Nessie finds me. I can't believe I kissed him what was I thinking? But my god it was good I'm suddenly snapped out of my reminiscing when Nessie touches my shoulder "Earth to Fable" she laughs when I jump a little "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I just... nothing" I say, I decide against telling Nessie about my kiss with Skar it should never of happened anyway there's no use discussing it in girly chit chat, not to mention I know Skar and the other wolves have awesome hearing he's only outside he could probably hear me if I did. He's already insanely attractive he doesn't need a boost to his ego too. "How was the rest of your day?" I ask.

"Oh same old same old, I got you some really great stuff though, Alice would be proud" she says, the mention of Alice's name just reminds me of her vision, I take a deep breath as my stomach churns just thinking about it. "Do you wanna see?" she says, she sounds really excited, no I don't want to see her shopping I want Skar to get his ass back in here so we can go to Montana and save Gabe, but I nod and smile politely anyway, I don't want to hurt her feelings by just blurting all that out. I follow Nessie down stairs and into the kitchen where all her shopping bags are across the table, she grabs one bag it's from a store with a fancy French name, she hands me the bag and I look inside and there's five different bra's with matching underwear, all lacy all ridiculously sexy, she expects me to wear these? then she gives me another bag it's heavy for clothes I look inside and it's full of denim, shorts mostly and some jeans and a white denim jacket, it's tiny it looks like a child's jacket, she most likely read this thought in my face. 

"Don't worry it'll fit, it's cropped" she says smiling, I have no idea what that means I guess it means it's supposed to be small. I shrug out of her leather jacket and hang it over the back of one of the chairs before trying on the new denim one.

"Thanks Ness" I say, she's right it fit's me just fine.

"So I take it Skar took you out on his bike today?" she says glancing at the leather.

"We just went to see Newt" I tell her as I shrug out of the jacket and fold it up again and she smirks at me, Nessie's not stupid and I know she can tell there's something going on between me and Skar. Maybe it wouldn't be the worst thing if I did let something happen between us; after all it has been seven years maybe this imprint means it's time to move on? What am I saying; I could live for another two hundred years and it still wouldn't be long enough for me to heal.

Suddenly there are raised voices out on the porch we both turn our heads in that direction Jake is stood near the back door talking to Skar, it sounds like they're talking about me don't they realise I can hear them? Then Skar is arguing with someone else it sounds like it could be Teague. Nessie and I walk out onto the porch with Jake; Skar is literally shaking with rage I hear Teague screaming at him "you're supposed to be my brother!" then he shifted and lunged at Skar. Before Skar could shift into his wolf one of Teague's massive paws swiped down Skar's neck and chest. Jake grabs Nessie by the waist and puts her over his shoulder and pulls her into the kitchen away from the fight, Teague's swipe knocks Skar off of the porch and the other wolves just back up out of the way everything is happening at lightening speed, I run to the edge of the porch and lean over the railing. Skar hasn't shifted yet what is he doing? Teague goes for him again but Skar still doesn't shift and gets himself thrown across the yard he hits the ground with a loud thud and I flinch at the sound of a bone breaking, I look over my shoulder Nessie is fighting against Jake to stop the fight but Jake wont let her go, I turn to Seth, Jake's beta.

"Seth!" I scream, his head snaps up to mine "do something!"

"Boys stop it!" Nessie screeches from behind me crying "Please!" she's managed to make it halfway through the door tears streaming down her face before Jake grabbed her again, with one arm balancing her against his hip like an oversized American football.

"No!" Jake shouts looking directly at his beta "Let them fight it out, they need to get this out! Seth don't you dare move!" he bellows out again and I can tell he's using his alpha tone.

"Skar what are you doing phase!" shouts Kaden cringing at every blow while he and Gypsy try desperately to hold Jaide back from intervening. How can they just stand by? Teague takes another swipe at Skar and pins him against a tree with his massive paws.

"Teague? I'm not gonna fight with you I've done nothing wrong" Skar huffs out as Teague forces the air out of his lungs but this just causes a growl from Teague. I'm not gonna stand by and watch this if someone doesn't stop it Skar's gonna get himself killed; I feel the ache in my chest at that thought. What am I doing I'm his imprint if this were reversed he would have stepped in immediately to prevent me getting hurt. I don't bother getting undressed I just kick off the boots then mantel over the porch railing I shift mid leap and ram Teague in the ribs but he barley budges he turns to me his eyes filled with rage and swipes me across the face, I fly backwards and roll across the grass a few times, before I get back on my feet I have to shake my head to keep from losing consciousness, Teague's a lot stronger than I thought. The second I'm on my feet I see Skar lunge at Teague he shifts before he even leaves the floor and slams Teague's huge black wolf, he's bigger than Skar not by much but enough but I guess that's because he's got alpha blood in him. His father was Sam Uley and being the older of two brothers makes him next in line to be chief after Jake. Skar and Teague continue to wrestle and fight before Skar finally pins Teague, Teague might be larger but Skar is definitely the better fighter, Teague whines and it's obvious he's beaten and when Skar lets him up he rolls on his front and gets down on his belly below Skar while he circles Teague, he whines again and backs away slowly, Skar growls at Teague and I notice Skar is limping as he takes a step closer to Teague, Teague bears his teeth in a low growl and snaps at his paws, Skar snaps back at him and Teague whines again before running for the trees. Skar whines and for a second I think he's going to run after Teague, he goes to step forward and Seth gets in his way.

"Let him go Skar" he says with arms raised to stop him, not that Seth has hope in hell of doing so in his human form, but Skar respects the words of his beta and sits down. I walk slowly over to him and he glances at me, he lowers his head and whines his big blue wolf eyes closing. I walk right over to him and nuzzle my cat head under his wolf chin. The group is starring at us I don't think any of them knew about the imprint but I don't care I just want him to be ok, though considering their pack mind I assumed everyone knew.

Jake steps down from the porch, "Seth? Gypsy? Go after Teague" he says they don't respond they just nod and run in the same direction Teague had gone, Jake turns to Jaide "you go too, I'm sure he's very distressed right now and he'll need his brother" Jaide nods too and takes after Seth and Gypsy. I look around to Skar and I can see he's clearly in pain, I don't really think about what I do next it's just a cat thing, if the other is wounded we lick the wounds to accelerate our natural healing, so I sit up on my back legs and lick Skar's wounds, I didn't expect them to heal as quick as they did and my tongue is practically sealing the wounds shut as I go it never worked like that with another cat, he looks down at his shoulder that a second ago held a gapping wound and I can see the shock on his wolf face.

"How did you do that?" asks Jake from behind me, I roll my eyes I'm shifted there's no way I can answer him yet he still asks, Skar nuzzles into my neck, his sheer size and weight almost knocks me too the floor. "Fable?" Jake says with his voice slightly raised "will you please phase back? Both of you so we can discuss this?" he asks, I turn to him and hiss, then I turn and run to sit next to Skar's bike, I sit down turn my head away from Jake and wrap my tail around myself. I turn my head away from them making it painfully clear that I'm on Skar's side in this alpha or no alpha. I hear Nessie giggle from the porch, but she's suddenly silenced I assume it's because Jake is glaring at her. Nessie walks over to me a couple of minuets later with a pile of clothes; she kneels in front of me.

"Fable I know your mad at Jake for letting Skar get hurt but will you please come inside, I'll handle Jake, I don't want you going to Montana alone, and I'm pretty good at getting what I want from Jake" she says to me with a smile. "Please? I'll leave these here for you" she continues gesturing at the clothes. "We'll be in the kitchen when you're ready" she says again smiling at me sweetly. I look after her, Jake is gone probably already in the house, Kaden is gone too, Skar is in human form buttoning up a pair of black jeans, he's got a yellowing black eye that is still swelled up and slightly shut, and some more prominent bruising on his chest and arms but other than that he looks hot as hell, If I was in human form too I'd be blushing and probably sweating. Nessie pats him on the shoulder and guides him to the house "Give her a second to get dressed Skar?" she says to him he sighs and reluctantly follows her into the house still limping. Once everyone is inside I shift and dress, I put on matching bra and underwear Ness bought for me, they are black made mostly of lace but they fit perfectly to my surprise. At first I think Nessie has forgot to bring me bottoms, as I examine the garment in my hands it looks like a sleeveless black blouse but with built in shorts. It takes me a while to figure out how the fuck to get into the all in one garment but I eventually do and it's very light and comfortable, I pick up the doc martins and head into the kitchen, Skar is pacing his massive hands in tight fists he freezes when he sees me and his mouth drops open a little bit while he rakes his eyes over my body, Jake is sat at the table with arms folded across his chest, he looks like he's in a foul mood even though Nessie is massaging his shoulders, she looks up and leaves Jake to hug me. "You look great Fable" she says, whilst Ness hugs me she places her hand against my cheek. At first I don't know what's happening I think I'm blacking out again then I'm watching a scene in the very kitchen I'm stood in through Nessie's eyes and I realise she's using her gift on me again. Jake storms into the kitchen and throws himself into a chair.

"Hey watch my furniture" says Ness, Jake just scowls at her but he can't keep it up not with his imprint and his expression instantly softens, I can see Skar pacing out of the corner of her eyes. "Do you have any idea how upset with you I'm gonna be if you let Fable go to Montana alone" she says, she knows she has him exactly where she wants him now. He looks up at her with a sad puppy sort of look in his eyes; the last thing he wants is to upset his imprint. I now understand when she said she knew how to get what she wanted out of Jake. She walks behind him and starts to rub his shoulders "Please baby? Do it for me let Skar go with her, she's his imprint that makes her part of this pack, she'll be safe with him" she says.

"It's true I'd die before I let anyone hurt her, I love her" Skar blurts out then he pushes his lips together and quickly looks at the open door, probably worried I might of overheard that. If I was in control of my own body right now I'd have gasped in shock and possibly fell over, I can't believe he just said that, how can his feelings for me be that strong? Jake sighs

"You're in no fit state to be going anywhere, not on that leg" Jake tells Skar.

"I've broken my leg enough time to set it myself its fine" Skar says. Then Ness looks up as I walk in the back door. I'm back in control and Nessie's hand drops from my face leaving me with a pounding headache. I look at Jake and he sighs as I sit in the chair opposite him.

"I don't agree with you going but if you're going to Montana I want Skar to accompany you" he says, "that's final" he says in his alpha tone, then he turns to Skar who has just heaved a sigh of relief "but I hope you realise whoever's following you right now could follow you there, you'll be putting Skar and your brother in danger" he says and he's right. I look at Skar and he shakes his head.

"Don't" he says to me with a pained look in his eyes.

"If you ask him to stay I'll understand, he's a good fighter and I can see why you're reluctant to let him go" I say, Skar leans forward with palms on the table as he talks to Jake.

"Don't listen to her if she goes to Montana she won't come back" he says, he turns his eyes on me "I know what you're doing you're gonna pick up your brother then lead the Volturi and whoever else away" he says.

"I would never endanger him like that the same way I don't want to endanger any of you, he has a baby at... he has a young son at home" I correct myself, he and Tara had just had their first son when I last saw Gabe, but that was seven years ago they could have even more children by now.

"So you're gonna put him on the next flight home then run for it with a bunch of vengeful vampires hot on your ass?" says Ness, I have to hand it to her she pretty much hit the nail on the head of my quickly forming plan b.

"I'm going with you" Skar states "Jake?" he looks to Jake to confirm this, Jake says nothing.

"Jacob?" says Nessie quietly; he glances at her than back at Skar.

"You go, bring them both back here" he says.

"And if I refuse?" I say.

"Bring her back by any means necessary" he says.

"Understood" Skar replies, I stand up from the table and glare at Jake, he feels my eyes on him because he turns his attention to me before I even speak.

"I really thought I could count on you to be ass Jake? It seems to be what you're best at, what the hell?" I snap then storm out of the house I don't want to be followed so I don't stop on the porch and head straight for the garage instead, I wanted to just run for the trees and never look back, but something stopped me.

I sit down on the hood of the old car that's in here, I put the cherry red boots onto the work bench to my left then lay back against the wind screen. It's growing dark now and it's getting colder, I wrap my arms around myself trying to hug in some of the heat. My mind wonders to my conversation with Tara earlier on the phone, something just wasn't right but I couldn't put my finger on it. she was so upset at the time I thought she was just happy to hear my voice to know I was alive but it was worse than that, I've never heard her so upset she sounded heartbroken, she hadn't sounded like herself at all what had happened at home? was there something she hadn't wanted to tell me? Will I find out when I meet my brother tomorrow? I hope so. Tara kept repeating 'you'll understand when you see him' I wasn't sure what that meant, had something happened to Gabe that had made her so upset, I'd understand when I saw him did that mean he was disfigured or different my mind was swimming with possibilities and over thinking every little detail when I realise I'm not alone I hear someone open the back door to the garage behind me.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

I enter the garage through the backdoor, she's been quiet for a while now and I finally grew the balls to go and talk to her, rather than just sitting on the porch and listening to her heartbeat. She's laid on the hood of my car, and it makes me smile to myself, there was a time when I would have paid good money to see a hot girl on the hood of a car on paper and now here's one right in front of me in the flesh. She looks sexy as hell barefoot and wearing the cute little outfit Nessie bought her, I like it a lot. I walk over to her and she glances up at me. "Ness wanted to know if you wanted to eat before we left for Montana, it's a long drive and if we're gonna make it there before he lands we'll have to drive through the night" I say.

"I'm not hungry" she says quietly, "just let me know when we can go" I wince at the bluntness of her tone.

"I'm sorry Fable, but I can't let you go alone, I can't not know that you're safe" I explain "I don't care if you hate me for it as long you're safe, it's my job to protect you, and I know you don't think you need it and you don't but I need it, I have to keep you safe, I..." I trail off not knowing how else I can explain myself to her, I turn away from her pissed at myself and a growl rips out of my throat as I slam my fist into the work bench. I feel Fable's fingertips reach out and touch my shoulder.

"I know" is all she says, I turn and look at her, as I take her in I'm fairly sure I'm doing a pretty good impression of roger rabbit right now, jaw on the floor, eyes popped out, I'm probably drooling too. She's got on her knees so she could reach my shoulder still on the hood of my old mustang.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing to me right now?" I say, she says nothing and a confused look spreads across her face. "Barefoot, on your knees on the hood of my car" I explain "you're driving me crazy" she looks a little shocked by my revelation, she looks away and bites down on her lip, jeez is she trying to kill me? I try to steady my breathing but I want her so bad, I've never felt anything like this never wanted anyone this much I've never even been with a girl that way but all my mind can think about is what it would be like with Fable.

"Do you want me to get down?" she whispers.

"No I like you there" I say, then she does something unexpected she leans forward and slips two of her fingers into the belt loop of my jeans and pulls me towards her. I can't deny that it's a turn on and I'm pretty sure what's growing in my pants doesn't go unnoticed by her and she looks me over before looking up at me through her lashes.

"You're doing so much for me there must be something I could do in return" she says, I sigh and roll my eyes.

"Don't you understand? You being safe and happy is all I want" I tell her "that's all the return I need" and a small smile plays on her mouth for a split second before the look on her face is unmistakably lust and want, I involuntarily swallow hard and she watches as my Adams apple bobs up and down, she starts to run her fingers up my stomach and onto my chest, she trails her hands onto my shoulders and slowly down my arms, she stops and wraps her hands around my wrists before pulling my own hands behind her back and placing them on the backs of her thighs. She lets go of my wrists and moves her hands to my neck

"I can think of a few ways" she answers and my eyes widen at what she's insinuating. Before I have the chance to respond she pulls herself onto me and I lift her with the backs of her thighs, she kisses me and wraps her legs around my waist. The kiss isn't like the one we shared in the closet this one is much more intense and urgent, she bites my bottom lip a little bit and I slip my tongue inside her mouth. I turn with her still in my arms and sit her on the workbench so my hands are free to explore her. I start planting kisses across her jaw line then down her neck, my fingers tangled in her beautiful hair that smells of cinnamon but before long she's pulling me back to her lips, moving against mine in the most amazing kiss I've ever had. When she puts her hands on my shoulders and breaks the kiss we're both panting and clinging to each other. She pushes against me so I have to take a step back and then she hops down from the bench and takes my hand. She leads me around to the front of the car and pushes me so the backs of my legs are touching the fender; she kisses me again hard and passionately before she pushes me down on the hood. At first I think she wants to make out on the hood of the car which is pretty hot, but I soon realise Fable has other plans for me. She reaches forward and starts to unbutton my jeans; I shudder at her touch, not because I want her to stop hell no, but because I'm nervous. She pulls my jeans down a little until I spring free and I'm totally on show for her to see, I really need to start wearing underpants. I'm pretty sure I've never been this big or this hard in my life but I have no idea what I'm like compared to other guys or if what I have down there is even normal. Of course being part of the pack means I've seen the rest of the guys naked more times than I would like to so obviously I've caught glimpses but none of them were ever exactly erect so I have nothing to compare myself to, I just hope I'm good enough for her, she's been nineteen and fucking gorgeous for two hundred years I'm under no illusions that Fable is a virgin. I love and trust her but I'm not sure I want to lose my virginity in Jake and Ness's garage where they could walk in any second, well they'd hear us first but still. Then I almost lose control right there when Fable leans forward and licks the tip of my penis and I gasp, then she takes my length in her mouth sucking and kissing and licking as she goes. I think I stop breathing for a moment then I feel my jaw go slack as a groan leaves my mouth. My breath is tearing out of me in loud groans and I try my best to keep my breathing control but my mind is blank in the pleasure of what she's doing to me. I prop myself up on my elbows and watch her as she works me up and down, my eyes close "fuck" I mummer and I hear her moan in response the pressure is building and I can barley contain myself.

"Fable?" I gasp "If you don't stop I'll..." but I can't get my sentence out and I groan loudly shaking now. She doesn't stop but I hear her make a 'mmm' sound against me, I shake harder and as I find my release she takes me fully into her mouth and I let myself go into her. She pulls me out of her mouth and kisses the tip gently, I let my elbows go from beneath me and collapse onto my back, panting and shaking. She crawls over me and kisses my cheek.

"I'm gonna get ready to go" she says and with that she leaves the garage out of the back door. I lay there on the hood of my mustang for I don't know how long before I finally sit up and pull myself together and dress. I'm so confused I'm getting whiplash from Fable's mood swings one second she wants me the next she's not interested. When I venture back into the house Nessie has laid out a bag of food for the road, drinks and a blanket, the blanket is obviously for Fable considering I never get cold. I can hear Jake laughing in the den with the TV blaring away but I can't tell what he's watching. Nessie and Fable are upstairs "ow that stings?" Fable complains.

"Stop being such a girl?" says Ness.

"I am a girl" she says "ow!" I have no idea what Nessie's doing to her up there, but the annoyance and impatience in Nessie's voice makes me chuckle. "Ness can I ask you something?" Fable asks, her voice serious now.

"Of course Fable" she says.

"Why do you think we were really chosen as imprints?" she asks "where I come from we don't call it imprinting, but we have something similar, it doesn't mean we'll be likely to pass the gene on but that's what your tribe believes right?"

"Yeah?" says Ness.

"Then why were you or I chosen, when we can't have children? How did Gypsy imprint if she can't carry the gene?" Fable says "it doesn't make sense"

"Well why do your people believe the imprint happens or whatever you call it?" she asks.

"It's not about reproduction that's for sure, it's about finding the other half of your soul, finding happiness" she tells Ness.

"Then it doesn't matter what the wolves believe" Nessie says.

"But what do you Believe?" she asks.

"I don't know, but I know Jake is my soul mate" she says "and this conversation is no longer a private one, Skar's in the kitchen" she says.

"So their hearing is really that good huh? That must be a pain in the ass?" Fable says and Nessie laughs.

"You'll get used to it" she says, and then Nessie gasps "Fable your eyes?"

"Oh that's my natural colour, I lost my concentration, I was thinking about ...something" she explains, I wonder what colour they are, maybe red?

"Or someone?" Nessie teases "you're natural eye colour is beautiful you know?"

"It's not exactly very human though so I tend to stick with blue or green" she says "When the entire village is raising their children to stay away from you because you have the eyes of the devil you tend to do what you can to blend in" Fable tells Nessie her tone bitter.

"Well people were single minded in those days, not so much now" Ness says.

"Oh sure they won't stone me now they'll just throw me in the rubber room, I don't know which I'd prefer" Fable scoffs.

"All done" says Ness "look its healing better already, you must have caught some dirt in there" she says, I now realise Nessie has been cleaning Fable's cuts, the ones my best friend gave her. I've learnt that Fable heals quickly but not as quick as us.

Jake and Ness see us off in the driveway, Nessie leans in the passenger window and hugs Fable, we say goodbye I and I pull off onto the road trying desperately not to think about what happened just beyond my windshield less than an hour ago, nobody had said anything but I wonder if Jake or Nessie had over heard what had gone on in the garage earlier, I doubted it thought, considering I had to sit on the porch in order to hear Fable before I'd gone in to talk to her and got a lot more than I bargained for. The thought makes a smile spread across my face, as confused as I am about how she feels I try to remember what Ness had told me that morning, how Fable had been through hell lately and that I needed to give her time, I could do that I would give her anything her heart desired and if it desired time, then time she will have. "You ok?" she asks, I glance at her briefly before looking back at the road and I nod.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I ask, she sighs.

"Because I freaked out and left you alone and half naked in the garage just now" she suggests and I see her shrug her shoulders out the corner of my eye. Oh boy she wants to talk about that now? Ok.

"Fable don't beat yourself up it's really alright, I get it" I say.

"You do?" she asks "are you sure about that?"

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well why do you think I freaked out?" she asks.

"Because of your other imprint you feel guilty, if you wanna forget anything ever happened I'll do it, but... nothing" I finally say.

"You're serious?" she says I look at her and frown what the hell is she talking about? "Oh my god"

"Look I can barely imagine how conflicted you must feel, I don't even know how it's possible to have two imprints..." I mutter then she cuts me off.

"Skar!" I look at her a little shocked I've never heard her raise her voice before not like that, not at me. "He died!" she says and I she her wince in pain just saying it "Do you really think I'd be here alone if he wasn't? Do you really think we could bear to be that far apart?" she says then turns and looks out of her window in silence.

"Fable I'm so sorry, I had no idea" I start.

"I know that now, I thought it was so obvious, what you thought I was this fucked up for nothing? He was murdered. Do you remember how helpless you felt when Godwin had you against that tree, no matter how hard you fought you just couldn't move?" she asks.

"Yeah, I've never been more scared in whole life" I say, I see her look at me she looks confused so I elaborate "I'd just met you but I was already completely in love with you, I thought I was gonna lose you before I even got you, before I even knew you. All I wanted was to protect you and I couldn't" I explain. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"There's not much to tell, he was murdered by Godwin's sister Adelie, it was just the two of us against the three of them, his other sister was there too" she says she swallows and I can see how hard this is for her "we picked their scent up and went after them, Gabe wasn't far away but we were on our own till he got there, we'd never encountered a coven with so many gifted vampires, we didn't have a hope in hell. I tried to get to him but Godwin wouldn't give in I fought against him with everything I had and I couldn't move, pinned down by an unseen force, Adelie got her hands on him and all I could do was watch, I don't know why they let me live, maybe they just wanted me to suffer. We were fighting near the top of a waterfall, when they'd had their fun Godwin flung me off the edge, maybe that was it maybe they thought the fall would kill me, no such luck" she falls silent again and I don't know what to say.

"I'm sorry" I tell her, then even I don't expect what I ask her next "what's it like?" I ask.

"What's what like?" she says.

"Being without him like that, without your imprint?" I say.

"Why?" she asks.

"Because when you leave even knowing you're alive somewhere that's how it will feel to me won't it?" I say, she's looking at me but I keep my eyes on the road.

"You mean if I went back to Russia?" she finally asks.

"It's your home" I say.

"It is I suppose, if I was to go home, which I can't see myself doing it wouldn't be the same, there's a difference between not being with your imprint and never being able to be with them again, it's like your only half of yourself, your whole life is an empty void, but you wouldn't feel that way, unless I..."

"Don't say it!" I cut her off "I don't want to think about that" I say, she's quiet for a while then I hear her laugh to herself, "What's funny?" I say frowning at her, she looks across at me and shakes her head.

"I can't believe that's why you thought I left" she says "I didn't feel conflicted, I felt like a fucking cougar" she says, I raise my eyebrows at her then sigh.

"Fable you have to stop thinking of yourself like some sort of haggard two hundred year old woman" I tell her.

"But I am two hundred; almost" she says.

"You stopped aging when you started phasing" I say.

"That's not the point" she mutters.

"Then what is? Do you think of me as some sort of toy boy or something?" I say and she bursts out laughing.

"Well you are a little young for me" she says, I turn and frown at her "it's true you're just a kid" she says then bites her lip because she knows it's offended me "I didn't mean it like that, I just mean... I'm sorry"

"You were eighteen when you started phasing right?" I ask.

"Almost nineteen yeah?" she clarifies.

"I was twenty, I was in college, which makes me older than you, so just cut the cougar bullshit" I snap "Do you know how long I've been twenty? Nine years" I say.

"So I didn't take advantage of you?" she says.

"I hate that you think of me like that" I sigh "no Fable. You absolutely did not take advantage. I don't how I can make that any clearer. You didn't do anything I didn't want you to, and trust me I wanted you to do a hell of a lot more" I say.

"Really?" she asks.

"Yes" I tell her, I keep my eyes on the road to embarrassed to chance looking her in the eye, she leans across the seat and kisses my cheek and she whispers in my ear.

"I did too" she whispers, I glance at her and she's smiling at me and I can't help but grin back, she bites her lip again, as amazing as our time in the garage was I know we both want more, I can smell it in the confined space of the car. "Eyes on the road Cowboy" she says, god I wish we weren't on a deadline.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

I stir awake and realise I'm in the back seat of Skar's car wrapped in the blanket Nessie gave me, it's still dark out and we're parked in some carpark but I can't see Skar anywhere. I sit up and check out of the windows again but I still can't spot him. I lean in-between the seats and grab Ness's boots and slip them on then climb out of the car and look around, it's another twenty minuets before I see Skar walking across the lot towards me. "Where were you?" I ask and he smiles.

"Getting breakfast" he says "I didn't know how you took your coffee so..." he places the two coffee's down on the roof of the car and fishes a handful of small cartons of cream, sachets of sugar and plastic spoons out of his jacket pocket.

"What's in the bag?" I ask

"McMuffins" he states. He hands me the bag and I peak inside there's eight greasy parcels wrapped in paper, they smell great though.

"Wow you can really eat?" I say.

"Ah don't worry one of them is for you" he says grinning at me.

"Where are we are we almost there?" I ask, and before he can answer a plane flies low over head, the gust it creates forces me to him and my hair whips around my face, I shake my head free "Stupid question huh?" I say he just laughs. I empty some cream and sugar and into my polystyrene cup and take a sip, it's not bad but it does little to warm me up.

"You're cold?" says Skar, I shrug my shoulders

"I'm ok" I say

"No your not get back in the car" he says, he reaches for the handle pulls and it doesn't open "Fable?" he says.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Tell me you've got the keys?" he asks.

"Why would I have the keys, you didn't give them to me" I say.

"Fuck!" he shouts he tries the door handle once more but it still doesn't open he stalks round to the driver's side and tries that door with no success, he cups his hand against the glass and peers inside "shit I left them in the ignition" he sighs, he looks at me across the roof of the car and smirks then he tries not to but he starts laughing, until he finally throws his head back and laughs a deep throaty laugh. I stare at him as if he has three heads why the fuck is he finding this so funny?

"What is funny about this? It means you can't get back in the car right?" I ask still confused and he shakes his head still laughing.

"It's just funny" he says, I walk around the car to him sipping my coffee.

"So what are we gonna do?" I ask him, he shrugs his shoulders and sighs.

"Well there's really only one thing I can do" he says, then he ploughs his fist through the drivers side window, I can't believe he just did that and I spray a mouthful of coffee all over the floor and start choking, he unlocks and opens the door. He turns to me and puts his massive hands on my arms, and he dips his knees to look at me "you ok kitten?" he asks as I recover from my coughing fit.

"That was like the terminator" I say and he laughs.

"Terminator? So you liked the eighties too huh?" he says, and I smile, I put my coffee on top of the car and take the hand he's just put through the window I pick off a few tiny shards of glass from his knuckles, they have blood on them but no obvious cuts, of course he's healed already.

"You know just because you heal quick doesn't mean you should go around putting your fists through things" I say he grins

"Ok I'll use my elbow next time" he says and I can't help but smirk back.

"Are you ok?" I ask, his grin just widens.

"Like you said I heal quick" he says "but I like that you're worried about me, it's cute" he says smiling a beautiful smile, he dips his knees again and his hand slides into my hair and he kisses me. It slow and gentle and tentative, his other arm snakes around my waist and pulls me closer to him. I pull away and frown at him.

"Skar?" I say "I'm still..." he lets go off me and takes a step back.

"What?" he asks and the hurt in his face is adamant, I swallow and try to answer him as honestly as I can.

"I just don't know how to feel about this, this is hard for me, just because this is round two doesn't mean this is any easier ok. I'm not good for you, I'm still hoping that..." I start to say but he cuts me off.

"You can't tell me you don't feel anything?" he asks me "especially after yesterday"

"I..." I start.

"You know what?" he says putting his hands up to stop me "I don't wanna hear it, I can't" he sighs and looks at the floor "Just don't answer that I don't think I can handle your answer. We should head over to the gates now, your brother will be landing soon we need to find out where to wait" he says flatly then pulls the keys out of the ignition. His annoyance obvious when he slams the door shut. It makes me flinch and I touch his shoulder, he stills and his breath catches, he looks over his shoulder at me but says nothing. "Just try please? If you don't want me that way I'll understand but I think you feel something" he says his tone practically begging, I walk around him and without even hesitating I grab the front of his shirt and pull him to me so his lips crush against mine, we kiss with a hungry ferocity, his hands slide from my waist down over my bottom stopping at the backs of my thighs where he grabs me and lifts me so I can wrap my legs around his waist and leans me against the car. I pull my head back and bite my lip, he sighs heavily.

"Hey, I'm trying ok? Seven years doesn't feel like long enough to move on not from something as serious as an imprint, Just... I wish it wasn't so hard to choose between doing what I want and doing what's right, usually doing the right thing is the harder decision" I say.

"Doing the right thing is doing what your heart tells you" he tells me.

"that doesn't always make it the right thing, breaking your heart is not the right thing and if I give into this it's the only thing that will come of it" I say tears welling in my eyes "but you're right I do feel something and because of that I will try, I promise" I barely get out my promise before Skar engulfs me in a tight hug. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything" he whispers against my forehead.

"How'd you get the nickname Skar, what's your real name?" I ask and he chuckles.

"Anything but that, that's a secret"

"You don't like your name?"

"I detest my name" he says "Skar isn't exactly much better but I make do"

"You seriously won't tell me?" he shakes his head.

"Not a chance"

"Even if I begged on my knees?" I say and I hear him suck in a breath.

"Ooh! Are you barefoot and on the hood of my car?" he asks with a cheeky grin and I laugh.

"It could be arranged"

"Nah, even then" he says, I push him away from me and punch him in the chest, not very hard just playfully and he makes a face as if I've hurt him, as if he probably barely felt that, he takes my hand in his and knots his fingers through mine then we head in the direction of the airport eating McMuffins as we go. Skar is just putting away his third as he turns to me. "Can I ask you question?" he says and I grin.

"Maybe but I might choose not to answer it considering I only know you by nickname"

"It's not a nickname it's my name"

"Sure it is, so what's the question?"

"You told Nessie blue wasn't your real eye colour, so what is?" he asks, I ponder this for a second.

"Tell me your name and I'll show you"

"My name's Skar" he states and I sigh.

"Then I won't show you, I'll have to keep my concentration up" I say, he pouts a sulky face at me.

"Please?"

"No"

"Fable please?"

"No way" he stops my walking and put his arms around my waist and looks into my eyes but I keep them blue "Please? I want to see the eyes you were born with?" he pleads and I almost give in and show him.

"You've seen my cat haven't you?"

"So they're purple, I want to see them on you"

"When you tell me the name you were born with I will"

When we arrive at the terminal Skar takes my hand again and squeezes it, he can tell I'm nervous. This will be the first time I've seen him in over seven years and the last time we spoke it didn't exactly end well, but even though it's been a long time he's come all this way to find me he can't still be pissed with me. What I can't work out how he knew to come, does it have something to do with why Tara was so upset. Gabriel's flight is landing from Newark where he had to cross over for Montana. The doors open and people start filling off of the flight I look around frantically but I can't see Gabriel any where. The mass of people leaving the tunnel has grown thinner and I still can't see Gabriel, Skar squeezes my hand even harder and looks at me "I'll go check he was on the flight manifest ok?" he says and offers me a small smile all I can do is nod in return "who am I asking for? What name will he be travelling under?" he asks, I have no idea, over the years Gabe and I have used many aliases and identities all I can hope is that he's used his real name for this trip.

"Gabriel Lushnovic" I tell him

"Lushnovic?"

"Yes that's my family name"

"Hey? It's gonna be ok" he reassures me, and I smile slightly in return but from the look on his face I know he can tell it's forced, he sighs and then heads off in the direction of the help desk. What happened did he miss his flight? Or maybe he didn't get on the cross over flight in New York and he decided to start his search there. I'm starting to panic and running through all of the possible scenarios in my head when I catch a familiar scent, peppermint. He's here relief washes over me and as I turn around to follow the scent I meet a pair of black eyes. They stare at me intently, at first I think its Gabriel, the man in front of me looks just like him. The intense black eyes, the same raven hair as mine and pale skin but he's younger and the dimple in his chin is missing.

"Fable? Are you Fable Lushnovic?" he asks me with a thick Russian accent but I can't speak "My name is Micah Lushnovic" Micah? It can't be Micah was just six months old the last time I saw him this kid looks at least sixteen maybe older.

"You're Micah? Little Micah, you should only be eight years old or something what the hell, do you have accelerated growth or something?"

"What? No"

"Where's your father?"

"My father?"

"Where is Gabriel?" I say my voice frantic and slightly raised; he looks at the floor and lets out a sigh.

"Dad isn't with me; he's no longer with us" and then my world crashed down around me.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

When I got to the helpdesk I spoke to a friendly blonde woman, her eyes widened when she saw me and stumbled over her greeting, she seemed nervous around me for some reason perhaps she found my sheer size unnerving. But I smiled politely at her anyway and she blushed, I asked her if Gabriel Lushnovic had been on the flight and she told me that there was no Gabriel but a Micah Lushnovic on the flight, Gabriel must be going under a different name, but it did strike me as odd that he hadn't changed his second name too. I thanked the blonde and she smiled and blushed again even in the crowded airport I could hear her racing heart and her hitched breath, am I really that scary? I hope Fable doesn't think so. I turned away from the desk and heard the blonde and her colleague at the next desk giggling, people in Montana are weird.

I returned to where I'd left Fable she's talking to some guy he looks about the same age as her, maybe a little younger actually he puts his hand on her shoulder and ducks down to try and look her in the face, I feel a slight pang of jealousy at someone other than me touching her but I shake it off, he's her brother I'm being ridiculous. "Hey are you ok?" I over hear him ask her I look at Fable and she's just staring right through him and trembling oh shit she's gonna phase. I all but run to her side and clamp my arms around her desperately trying to calm her.

"Hey, hey it's ok Fable look at me" I say panicked but she just keeps staring off into the distance shaking.

"Is she gonna shift?" asks the man stood behind me.

"If she is we need to get her out of here" I say "Fable can you walk or shall I carry you?" I ask, she doesn't say anything but when I tug her in the direction of the exit she stumbles towards me. That's good she's moving, I can only imagine the headlines if a woman burst out of her skin into a giant snow leopard in the middle of Billings international. I turn to Fable's brother "do you have any luggage?" I ask him, he gestures at the duffle bag on his shoulder.

"No just this" he says.

We head through the airport and clear all the necessary customs. My arm is wrapped so tightly around Fable's waist that I'm practically carrying out the doors, the second we're away from prying eyes I scoop her up in my arms and she instantly nuzzles into my neck and I feel her cheeks wet from the tears she's been silently crying. I turn and snap at Gabriel. "What did you say to her!" I yell he recoils shocked at my sudden out burst, Fable's grip tightens on my shirt and I know she doesn't want me to shout at him, "What happened?" I ask in a more controlled tone.

"I had to give her some bad news, I don't think she's taking it very well" he tells me.

"You think?"

"She was expecting my dad wasn't she?"

"Your dad?" I repeat and then the realisation dawns on me "What's your name?"

"Micah"

"You're Gabriel's kid?"

"Yeah I'm Fable's nephew, how do you two know each other?" he asks, I don't know how to answer that, what am I to her? Friend? Certainly not boyfriend, should I tell him about the imprint?

"It's complicated" I tell him. We reach the car and I sit Fable down on the hood I pull her face up to look at me "You ok kitten?" she looks at me and nods then pulls herself into my chest.

"Can we go?" she whispers "I wanna go back to Washington, I wanna go into the trees" her words both comfort and terrify me, at least she's talking and she's stopped shaking, I'm confident now she's not going to phase but when she said she wanted to go into the trees I felt a sudden wave of fear that she meant she wanted to run away. I put Fable in the passenger seat and fastened her seatbelt and she kicked her boots off and tucked her legs up to her chest and hugs them to her, I push her hair back from her face and she looks at me "tell me what to do, tell me how to make you happy again?" I say but she just smiles at me weakly, I sigh and shut the door. When I look around at Micah he's hovering awkwardly by the car. "You wanna put that in the trunk?" I say the sarcasm evident in my voice.

"Hey where are we going?" he asks, he seems reluctant to get in a car with two almost complete strangers, and I don't think Micah and Fable have seen each other since he was a baby.

"Washington" I say, I glance a Fable I'm sure she can hear us but she's so busy processing what's happened I don't think she's actually listening "Look I know as little as you do, Fable needs some time to get her head around this, she had no idea about your father"

"I know that, I wasn't exactly expecting to see her either, I was expecting to have to run all over the country looking for her with nothing but an old scent to go off"

"Can I ask when it happened?"

"Eight months ago, it took me this long to convince my mom to tell me where to even start looking for Fable but she was adamant I was to have no part of it. Then the day before yesterday my mom just packed a bag for me and gave me a plane ticket"

"You came because you need her help?"

"Yeah why else would I come?" he asks, I sigh and steal another glance at Fable.

"Fable should explain that to you"

"Is she in trouble?"

"Like I said she should explain that to you, you getting in or what?" I say, he looks at the car as I open the trunk he throws his duffle in. I slam the trunk shut then walk and open the driver's door I tilt the seat forward for him to climb in.

"This is a sweet car" he says with a grin and I smile back knowingly.

"Thanks man" I say and I put the seat back and climb in after him.

Two hours into the trip back home and I'm completely exhausted and nobody's said a single word since Micah complimented my car, I turned the radio on quietly and nobody seemed to mind, I'm so fucking tired I'm gonna have to stop for coffee soon

"Tell me how it happened?" Fable suddenly says, I glance at Micah in the rear view mirror he looks about as shocked at Fable talking as I am and he stutters to get his words out "tell me!" she shouts.

"You mean to my father?" he asks, she sighs impatiently.

"Yes" she snaps.

"It happened eight months ago just before I started shifting, I was at school when they attacked they killed him and they made my mother watch, they had abilities, you know how some vampires are gifted? But they didn't use them to kill him they bit him and he slowly died as it poisoned him, and then they left we've had no trouble form any vampires since"

"Who were they?" she asks.

"My mother didn't recognise them"

"How many?"

"Four, two male two female" Micah tells her "all blonde, all young" Fable puts her face in her hands and shakes her head.

"How old are you now Micah?" Fable asks, through the rear view mirror I see him frown, wondering why that's important

"Erm sixteen why?" he says, Fable practically chokes when he answers and her hand flies to her mouth as she sobs, I reach my hand across the seat and squeeze her knee she collapses against the window and cries I wish there was something I could do or say to console but I know there's nothing within my power that could make it better.

I stop at a gas station and nap for an hour before downing two cups of coffee and taking off again, about five hours in we're about halfway home, Micah has fallen asleep in the back and I have to wind the window down for blast of fresh air to keep me alert then Fable says her first words since her conversation with Micah earlier. "You know if you're tired I could drive" she says quietly.

"You can drive?" I ask.

"Well I don't have a licence but yeah I can drive, unless you don't trust me with your baby?" she says and I smile widely back at her.

"I don't trust anyone with her, why don't you just keep me company instead" I say and hold my arm out for her she smiles and takes my hand, I raise her hand up to my lips and kiss her knuckles "tell me about Gabriel? About your family?" I whisper against her hand, quickly glancing in the mirror to make sure Micah is still asleep. I see her chest heave as she sighs.

"He was my brother, you have brothers you know what it's like, and after our father died he was all I had, we were all either of us had. At the time we too thought it was just our family, that we were cursed, and then we met another, his name was Russ" she gets a sad look on her face when she says the name, I don't have to ask I already know but I do anyway.

"Your first imprint?"

"Yeah, we don't call it that though, we call it a kindred spirit, I've heard it called other things too"

"Like what?"

"Soul matching, promised one, true love" she glances at me quickly then tears her eyes away "I met him in a bar in Mongolia, Gabe and I were there just conning people for money, just stupid stuff, screwing them over at poker, using our inhuman strength to win arm wrestles and fist fights, drinking three hundred pound men under the table, I was so wasted I didn't even pick up the scent of another shifter in the vicinity let alone in the same bar, Russ walked over to me and took the seat of the three hundred pound man who's pay packet I'd just won and slammed this beautiful gold pocket watch down on the table grinning at me the whole time. I don't even know where Gabe was at this point I think he was kicking some policemen's asses outside, and then the vodka started rolling" she laughs and smiles.

"Did you win the pocket watch?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"Did I fuck, he won that one, I couldn't talk I could barely stand up but I still beat the shit out of half the bar before passing out in pool of my own vomit and he and Gabe had to carry me home, I'd never been so drunk in all of my life. What he saw in me that night I will never know" she smiles and shrugs he shoulders "I was young" then the sad look returns to her face "You know Micah looks just like Gabe, for a like a split second I thought it was him, I knew something was wrong when I spoke to his wife, I knew something wasn't right, I should have known"

"Fable? There's no way you could have known"

"His cat was beautiful; he was a snow leopard like me. He and Tara met while he was in cat form" Fable chuckles "the three of us scared the crap out of her, and naturally she ran like hell, Gabe shifted and chased after on foot he caught up to her and when he looked into her eyes, he saw her, and their spirits connected, he imprinted on her. They were so perfect together they were so in love and everything was so easy and effortless for them. They got married pretty much straight away but they didn't start trying for a child for another fifteen years. Six months after Micah was born the Bete Noire crossed into our territory where Russ was killed, he doted on Micah and Micah loved Russ so much, he and Gabe hated each other in the early days I think it was because he was lonely before he had Tara but when Micah was born he made Russ godfather and they put their differences aside"

"He wanted children?" I say and she nods.

"He knew I couldn't have any and he said it was ok, but it never was, he never let it go, he never got over it. But he didn't have a choice the connection saw to that. Well anyway now it looks the like the Bete Noire have been fucking with my family, I won't let them hurt Micah"

"We're not gonna let them hurt anyone else Fable I promise you. I won't let anyone hurt you"

"Tara sent Micah here for a reason, because I'm the only one left to protect him, I don't care about me"

"I care about you" I say quietly but she looks up and I know she's heard it.

"He only started shifting eight months ago, I bet he's never even seen a vampire much less fought one, and vampires with gifts as strong as Adelie and Cheryl, he's gonna need training lots of it" she says, I turn and glare at her.

"You're gonna let him fight against those leeches? Are you insane he's just a kid?"

"They killed his father Skar, as if he's not gonna want in on this, he deserves revenge as much as I do I'm not about to deprive him of that, I'm not gonna let him get hurt I owe it to Gabriel to see he's unharmed but I'm not gonna make him sit out on the fun either, I'm not his mother I don't have that kind of authority I don't even know him anymore he doesn't remember me. I can't stop him all I can do is make sure he survives the fight" she says and I don't know how to respond, I know she's right and if I was Micah I'd want revenge too, well if I could even remember much of my dad he died when I was a kid, but every memory I do have of him is a great one. I don't say anything else and as rain starts to hit the windscreen my mind floats to the events of the day an awful lot has happened.

I'm glad Fable opened up to me about her brother and her imprint. Although hearing about how her last partner desperately wanted children makes me wonder if she wanted them too. I wanted to ask her, I wanted to ask her more about him I know technically I should hate the guy I mean he was the guy before me, that's if she even decides she wants anything from me. the thing is I'm curious to know about him I wonder how alike we are, if we both imprinted on Fable then we must be similar in some way right? Not that I'm saying she has a type but there must be something that allowed us both to imprint on her. I suppose I shouldn't worry myself with that stuff the more I dwell on it the worse I feel, the more I feel like I'll never have her, I guess I'm just a little jealous that she had this amazing life before me, and even if she were to jump at the chance to be with me and start introducing herself to people as my girlfriend maybe even one day my wife, I know rainy Washington is all I'll ever be able to give her. I can't leave the pack as long as I'm still phasing, and as long as I am still phasing I'm bound to the pack for life. I wonder if she and Russ were ever married.

"Did you and..." I start but I struggle to say his name out loud, she looks up at me and squeezes my hand before urging me to go on "Well you don't have to answer if you don't want to I was just curious" I say.

"About?" she urges.

"Were you and Russ ever married?"

"No"

"Oh?"

"That surprises you?"

"A little it sounds like you two were together for a really long time I just assumed"

"I was already his kindred spirit, you don't get much more permanent than that, besides when you're gonna live for ever I didn't really see the point, immortality and the imprint meant we'd be together forever anyway, I didn't need a rock on my finger to tell me that. It was a long time, but it turns out it was also a long time ago" she says gesturing at the kid in the back seat.

"How long were you together?" I ask

"Fifty one years, of course he spent two of those trying to break the connection, he was game at first he thought it was just lust but not after he realised what it was, what he was really feeling, he hated that he didn't have a choice, but he came round eventually"

"And you didn't fight it?"

"I was young well if you can call one hundred and forty four young, but I was naive and I'd never been in love before and like a silly little girl I fell for him pretty much instantly. Though afterwards I couldn't figure out why? He was one of those obnoxious self righteous Americans, he was foul mouthed, a flirt, arrogant, moody, cocky, witty" she laughs "reminding you of anyone?" she asks, I glance over to her a smirk still playing on her lips.

"You're none of those things, maybe witty, and I guess you're a little foul mouthed for a lady from the 1800's" I say and she laughs.

"I meant you"

"That's what you think of me?"

"I think that's what everyone thinks of you at first, and I don't think you particularly care that people think you're hot headed and grumpy. But no that's not what I think you're really like, unfortunately there were no hidden qualities with Russ, literally what you saw was what you got; don't get me wrong he was a good man. I didn't mean to offend you" she finishes.

"You didn't so if Russ was from America..."

"Montana"

"What did he shift into?"

"a wolf silly, but he thought he was the only one, so he had no idea how he became what he was, no pack mind, when I came to Montana after he died to try and find his family there was nobody. I guess he must have had some Quiliette in his blood"

"I guess so, what colour was his wolf?"

"Black as night, piercing yellow eyes, his wolf was beautiful like yours"

"You like my wolf?"

"Not as much as I like you" she says, she smiles at me and bites her bottom lip, then I can't stop myself I slam the brakes on and she yelps gripping the door and the dashboard, I'm pretty sure Micah just face planted my head rest then I pull Fable across the car and kiss her passionately, I fell her unbuckle her seatbelt and climb into my lap. We make out for about twenty minuets before she pulls away gasping for breath, and she whispers against my hair as I plant kisses along her collar bone "Do you think you could drive like this?" I laugh.

"Maybe but they'd probably pull me over for it"

"Hmmm too bad" she murmurs then kisses me again, then climbs back into her seat. As she does Micah stirs awake.

"Why have we stopped are we there?"

"Not yet about another four hours" I tell him

"Hey do you two wanna stop for some food?" Fable asks.

"Sure" I say.

"Erm... what exactly do you eat?" asks Micah.

"Regular human foods, why what do you eat kitty chow?" Fable asks.

"Ha ha, Dad told me you were half vampire ok, I know"

"Relax Micah I eat normal food, I've never eaten a human in my life and I don't plan to" she replies and smiles to herself, she's obviously found amusement in his comments about her diet.

We stop for cheese burgers but at this point I can't keep my eyes open a second longer and reluctantly I let Fable drive. When I wake up we're sat in the Cullen's driveway but Fable and Micah are gone.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

I pulled up at the Cullen's and this time nobody came out to greet us but the front door is open, of course they're expecting us Edward can probably read our minds from further away than I think. "What is that stink?" asks Micah wrinkling his nose.

"I know" I say nodding my agreement "you'll get used to it... sort of" he frowns and I shrug it off. I push the door open a little wider and we both step inside "hey?" I call out.

"We're in the kitchen Fable" I hear Esme call back, as we approach the kitchen I see a ripple spread through Micah's shoulders.

"Argh my nostrils are burning" he comments.

"I know mine too, just try to breath through your mouth the taste isn't as harsh their scent"

"That stink belongs to a person?"

"Yes" I say "Micah you can't shift in here, I know you want to right now but promise me you won't?"

"Ok I promise" he says, we round the corner into the kitchen Carlisle and Edward are there playing chess at the breakfast bar while Esme is pulling a huge tray out of the oven, but even the smell of cookies doesn't do much to mask their stench. I look up and notice Edward hasn't taken his eyes of Micah.

"Fable you might want to tell Micah to calm down" suggests Edward. I glance over at Micah and sure enough he shaking in a second I step behind him and wrap both of my arms around him, one around his chest the other around his waist pinning his arms to his sides and I shhh him gently.

"Easy it's ok" I say as he trembles before me "I'm sorry for the intrusion but I had to throw him in the deep end"

"This is your first encounter with our kind?" Carlisle asks him and I nod for him "then you are doing very well"

"Vampires" Micah manages to choke out.

"Yes" I say and I hear him snarl "guys maybe you should put the counter between us?" Edward does as I suggest and goes to stand with Esme but Carlisle doesn't move.

"Every inch of my being is telling me to kill them" he whispers pointlessly, they heard him of course.

"That's your instincts, that's good that means they're strong. Tell me what vampires look like Micah" I ask

"Pale, marble skin, blood red eye..." he doesn't finish and realises where I'm going with this.

"Look at their eyes, remember their eyes. What colour are they?"

"Golden"

"They're not like other vampires they don't kill humans. Are they crouched? Defending? Baring their teeth at you?"

"No"

"Because they're not a threat, they're our friends" I say and I feel Micah relax and I know he's believed me. I look to Edward to confirm what I already know.

"He's ok" he says and I smile my thanks.

"I think Carlisle can explain their lifestyle a little better than I can" I say and gesture at the doctor in front of me. I run through the introductions and ask where Bella is it turns out she's spending the day in Seattle shopping with Nessie. Esme comes over to the table with a huge plate of chocolate chip cookies and two big glasses of milk, I smiled up at her in thanks at the sight of food Micah smiles up at Esme warmly and thanks her politely. "Esme? Could I have a word?" I ask and she smiles at me she goes to take the seat next to me but I tilt my head in the direction of Micah and she nods in understanding

"Why don't I show you the vegetable garden? It's one of my favourite places" she says I smile and get up to follow her out of the house I ruffle Micah's hair.

"Keep out of trouble I'm right outside" I say, he smiles then returns to his conversation about vampire abilities with Carlisle and Edward. I follow Esme out into the garden, "seems like a strange hobby for a vampire to have, growing food you can never eat" I say

"I suppose it is, I've never really thought of it like that. I guess I just like growing things" she says with a smile.

"I'm told you're a bit of genius when it comes to property and real estate and all that stuff I have no idea about, the last time I owned property I traded it for a family of slaves and a stallion" I muse.

"Family of slaves?" Esme asks.

"Don't worry I freed them after the trade, kept the horse though. My point is if Micah's going to be staying here for a while at least and there isn't room on Jake's couch for us both"

"Are you looking to rent or buy?"

"Buy the less people involved the better" I say and Esme nods in understanding.

"I assume you'll want it to be on the reservation?"

"Ideally yes and relatively close to Nessie and Jake's, as you saw earlier Micah hasn't really gotten the hang of being a shifter yet he'll need to be close to the wolves for support and training. Is this something you'd be interested in helping me with?"

"Well I have been looking for a new project, would you be apposed to buying a plot of land and starting from scratch?"

"Not at all, I think that would be perfect, Nessie mentioned you had a passion for this sort of thing money is no object and I insist on paying you for the job fairly no mate's rates or anything like that, perhaps in a wooded area would be best"

"I agree, I'll look into it and get back to you with any potential sites"

"Thank you Esme I appreciate it"

"I'm happy to help, besides I appreciate having a project I have way too much free time, it's nice to spend it doing something useful"

"There's one other thing I wanted to talk to you about"

"Oh?"

"Micah is sixteen that means he still in school right?"

"That would make him a junior"

"Well I know he won't like this but how would one go about enrolling him at a high school"

Back inside the house Carlisle asked if he could take a blood sample from both me and Micah, mine to see if any venom is still lingering in my veins, Micah's to compare his to the wolves, I guess he's curious about other species, then he disappeared off to his office to study the blood, I decided now was as good of a time as any to try and get to know Micah. Edward was playing his piano in the other room and Esme sketching something curled up in a chair. I turned to Micah who was wolfing down a sandwich Esme had just made him she offered me one but I'd said I was ok with cookies. I knew nothing about this kid, he was six months old the last time I saw him I bet he couldn't even remember me. Sixteen? It was hard to believe that means I was trapped in that lab for nine years when it had only felt like months at the time maybe a year at the most but nine? That just proves how much of my stay I was incoherent for. "So Micah do you have any brothers and sisters or is it just you?" I ask.

"No just me" he says and I nod.

"I guess you know why your mother sent you to me?"

"In case the vampires came back? She's human she can't protect me and she knows you can, she didn't want me to be alone when she was gone"

"How do you feel about that?"

"How do I feel? My mother's probably dead by now and I have nobody left other than an aunt I only know from black and white Polaroid's and bedtime stories" he snaps.

"What do you mean dead?"

"Come on Fable you of all people know what it's like to loose your spirit, do you have any idea how many time I've caught her trying to kill herself in the past eight months? You think I don't know why she shipped me off out of the country? She decided she couldn't live without him"

"Micah I'm so sorry"

"Yeah well I'm so sorry you're stuck with me. I'm eighteen in two years you only have to worry about me until then"

"If you wanna run the second you turn eighteen I won't stop you, hell if you wanna fucking go now then go, but just know that you don't have to and I don't want you to" I say and he frowns at me with a sad look on his face

"Really?" he asks timidly "you actually want me to stay" I sigh and put my hand on his arm.

"Really, Micah we're family of course I want you to stay"

"Because you didn't seem very happy to see me this morning, in fact I thought you hated me"

"I was expecting your father..." I start but he doesn't let me finish.

"I know, and I understand why you were upset. Fable do you know who killed my father?"

"Yes and I'm going to kill them, and you're gonna help me" I say and he smiles.

"Thank you" he breathes out relieved.

"So you're staying?" I ask, he smiles a little more shyly this time and nods "good, if you're staying you will follow my rules, now I don't want you hating me so if it's too harsh speak up and we'll compromise. But I think we should get this all out on the table right now" I say.

"Ok" Micah agrees.

"You'll submit to training with the wolf pack boys"

"The what?"

"Oh erm... Skar and his friends are shape shifters, they shift into giant wolves, did we forget to mention that?" I say then I feel myself drift off thinking of Skar.

"Like Uncle Russ?" he asks and I feel a sudden pain in my chest followed by a wave of guilt.

"Yeah but bigger a lot bigger" I say "next you will enrol at a local high school, you can pick which one"

"What why?" Micah moans.

"Because you're sixteen and I'm not home schooling you"

"Gee thanks"

"You don't have a curfew but you will let me know where you are at all times, are we clear?"

"Crystal"

"Anything you think we should add to that?"

"Not right now"

"Ok, anything you're not happy with?" I ask.

"Erm... well the school thing for one" he says then he gets a devilish look on his face "are you a gambling woman?" I throw my head back and laugh he reminds me so much of Gabriel.

"Go on?" I prompt. Micah pulls a coin out of his jeans pocket and shows it to me

"Heads I enrol at school, tails no more school?"

"No way, I'm not gambling your education" I say he sighs.

"You said if I didn't like something we'd compromise". I sigh crap I did say that didn't I? The kids got me on the ropes here he's way better at this parenting thing than me he knows all the loopholes I think about it for a second before giving him my verdict.

"You went to school in Siberia; do you not want to go to school here because you won't know anybody?" I ask.

"That, and the school year has already started which will make it impossible to make friends and I could be spending my time better"

"Doing what?"

"Learning how to be hunter like you?"

"Ok, here's the compromise: heads you enrol at a high school of your choice tails I enrol with you as a senior and I choose"

"As a junior"

"As a senior"

"Then I'm a senior too?"

"No" I say and Micah sighs "Well? You gonna take the bet or not?"

"Well I guess I've got nothing to lose either way I have to suffer two years of high school in America, I can just imagine the jocks and the wedgies now" he groans then gives me the coin, I flip it in the air I catch and trap it in between my hands and look at Micah before revealing it, he leans forward in his chair to look as I lift my hand. Its tails fuck. "Yes!" Micah shouts fist pumping; I throw my head back and sigh.

"Shit, fuck you" I joke and then whip the coin at his head he looks up at me shocked

"Ow" he complains then bursts out laughing and I join him.

Esme offered us both a room for the night when Micah fell asleep on the sofa about half an hour later, I tell her I'm heading back to Nessie and Jake's but ask if Micah can stay rather than overwhelming him with more introductions today. I stand in the door jamb watching Skar sleep in the car, poor guy, He's exhausted he had about an hours nap at gas station on the way home but other than that he's been awake since noon the previous day, and he did all that for me. I told him that I would try and be ok with our connection and I will, but what does that make us are we sort of together now, I don't know. It's a shame today was mixed with such awful circumstances because I really liked being with him, having breakfast together, holding hands, kissing him, talking about stuff I've never told anyone else, it was nice and it felt right. I don't know what the future holds for me now, I have Micah he's my responsibility now and I must protect him he has to be my first priority. I can't continue to operate under the demise that it's just me against the world. I have nephew and a spirit.

I still can't get over the fact that I was in that retched facility for nine years it makes me feel sick and I feel the bile rise in my throat and sprint to the forest edge to throw up I don't think Esme would appreciate it if I hurled in her pot plants on the front stoop. As I bring up my cheeseburgers I'm plagued with flash backs.

_I'm running I'm wet and cold and I'm alone_ _the venom is coursing through me so badly I can fell myself slowing I can feel myself becoming human. I push through the pain but it's no good and I collapse onto human knees the brunette who I now know as Cheryl is close behind cackling at the bite she's given me, which is now pissing blood. I wobble onto human feet and stumble forward I reach the edge of the trees and see a ski resort, with all the energy I have left I raced for the resort certain they wouldn't dare follow me it was much too sunny for them to leave the cover of the tree canopy holidaymakers screamed when they saw me burst into the hotel naked and soaked with blood . But I was wrong and innocent people were slaughtered because I couldn't just stay down like Cheryl had told me too. Godwin and Cheryl cornered me in the hotel lobby I tried to shift but I just fell to the floor screaming in agony, they throw me around like a ragdoll and I knew it was my time I knew I would die soon, then Godwin picked me up by my throat, I'm too busy trying to breath to talk._

_"we've got you this time sugar" he hisses and then he and Cheryl cry with laughter, then Godwin head butts me so hard between the eyes I blackout and barely feel myself hit the marbled floor, I'm dragged into the darkness surrounded by the sound of people screaming._

_When I come to I'm in grey metal looking room I'm chained and cuffed to table two drips feeding some silver liquid into the back of my hand and the pit of my elbow, I'm gagged I can't scream for help I struggle but I can't move and before I can try any other means of escape I fall out of consciousness again._

Skar is by my side in an instant pulling my hair away from my face and rubbing my back. "Hey are you ok? Should I get Carlisle?" he asks me, I turn to look at him and his face is panic stricken, I smile and shake my head.

"I'm fine I was just reliving a bad memory, today's been kind of a stressful day I guess"

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, guess what?" I say with a smile and he smiles back "I'm going to high school" he looks at me with a frown.

"You're serious?"

"Micah is enrolling at the local high school and I'm going with him as a senior. Hey does any of the pack still go to school?"

"Yeah" he mumbles still confused and I think a little shocked at my revelation "Jaide, Gypsy and Newt all go to La Push high school, Jaide and Gypsy are seniors and Newt's a junior"

"Then Micah and I will go there"

"Yeah? I used to go there but that was a long time ago"

"You could come with me?"

"I would do anything you want me to, but I would say it's a bad idea considering my old teachers probably still work there and I haven't aged in the last nine years"

"Hmm probably" I agreed then hugged myself into his chest "I'm heading to Jake and Nessie's you wanna come?"

"Sure" Skar says "I'll drive" I shake my head and start to back towards the trees kicking off Nessie's boots "Fable?" he says and I think he's trying to sound stern, I laugh and turn and hop over the thicket and run through the trees he laughs and chases me. when I decide we're far enough from the Cullen's house I slow down and let him catch up, I turn to face him and start unbuttoning the playsuit Nessie dressed me in last night, he stills and watches me and I notice his Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallows his eyes wide. I could have gone behind a tree to undress but I was in a playful mood Micah was here and even though I was devastated about Gabe and then about Tara I had a family again and I hadn't been this happy in a long time, and I was with Skar it was hard not to be happy when I was with him besides a little part of me wanted Skar to watch, his eyes always gave him away I could tell he wanted me. I slipped the garment off my shoulders, it slid off of me and pooled at my feet leaving me stood before him in lacy black pants and bra I smiled as his mouth fell open a little bit. Then I reach behind my back and unhook my bra I definitely don't want to phase wearing that, it has to be one of the most painful things ever, I drop the bra onto the floor and Skar still doesn't move but he does lick his lips quickly his eyes remain wide and follow my hands as I tuck my thumbs into the front of my underwear and push them down about half an inch to gauge his reaction and I'm not disappointed when he gasps audibly, I can't help the grin that spreads across my lips as I push them all the way down. I tilt my head and look at him as I step out of the clothes, "oh I'm sorry" I say plastering on an innocent voice "Did you want me to look away?" and I bite my lip. I watch Skar kick off his converse then pull his t shirt over his head, I know he can hear practically every noise I make especially in the quiet forest right down to my fucking heart beat, which the second he unbuckles his belt picks up speed, I try to steady my pulse by controlling my breaths but from the roguish grin on his face I know he's already noticed, the denim hits the floor but he pauses and I realise he's not wearing anything underneath, my heart flutters as I take him in he's got an amazing body like I told Nessie the other night Adonis. As my eyes wonder back to his I realise he's been looking at me too and I smile, his eyes flicker up to mine there's only about three foot between us and he closes it in a couple of steps he reaches out for my hand but I turn and leap away from him shifting into my cat mid jump. I hear him growl in annoyance but when I look over my furry shoulder he was smiling in one swift motion he jumps forward and bursts into a beautiful silver wolf before he touches the ground and then I know the chase is on.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

We chased each other and played around in the trees all the way to Nessie and Jakes, she's so beautiful even in cat form with her sparkling purple eyes, I wish she'd let me see them on her human form, I love the baby blue eyes she usually wears but I bet her natural purple ones are ten times prettier.

_Gypsy: Skar and Fable sitting in a tree... _

_Me: Gypsy? Sorry I didn't even realised you were phased_

_Gypsy: patrolling the Cullen's border_

_Me: so how long we're you listening?_

_Gypsy: relax Skar you guys only came in range a couple of seconds ago, but just as a heads up Teague is patrolling on the Canadian side tonight and he'll be able to hear you from the house so try to keep it clean for his sake_

_Me: right, how's he been today?_

_Gypsy: making everyone's life a misery, basically he took up your old post_

_Me: Very funny_

_Gypsy so is it true we have a new member?_

I suddenly realise she's asking about Micah and she sees the image of him in my memory

_Gypsy: oh he's cute_

_Me: Gypsy you have an imprint, I don't think August would be very happy to hear you say that_

_Gypsy: I said he was cute I didn't confess my undying love for him, besides August only just learnt I'm a wolf it's hardly a good time to tell him about the imprint so it's not like he's going to find out_

Where's Fable? I looked around, dam it I'd been so busy chatting to Gypsy in my head that I lost her, while I'm looking around I suddenly feel Teague in my head and I know we're almost at the house, I feel him tense at my presence.

_Me: Tea?_

He doesn't answer then something hits my back and I tumble over until I realise its Fable and she pins me on my back. Her cat is tiny compared to my wolf and I manage to free myself with ease she jumps onto all fours and swipes her tail under my nose, its so fluffy it makes me sneeze in a dog esque way, her eyes sparkle and I can tell she laughing on the inside, then she runs off in the direction of the house and I take after her I could have easily caught her but it's more fun just messing around. She slips into the house still in cat form probably in search of clothes and I phase back of the porch and take a pair of dark grey sweats out of the basket of emergency shorts.

I stroll into the kitchen and the house is quiet there doesn't seem to be anyone else here, not awake at least anyway I can hear someone sleeping upstairs, looks like tonight is one of the few nights everyone is sleeping at their own homes, I'm not surprised Jake isn't here whenever Nessie goes out at night he just follows her quietly, she knows he does it but lets him anyway. I root around in the fridge and then heat up some left over casserole in the microwave and Fable walks in wearing some black leggings and an oversized t shirt it slips off her shoulder to reveal the strap of a hot pink bra. "So hey I know its late tonight but what are you doing tomorrow?" I ask her, she smiles then comes and sits on the counter next to where I'm leaning, dam she looks good.

"Well after I check in with Micah I have my first patrol then I guess I'll introduce Micah to the pack, he'll be ok with the Cullen's for one more day, then I can throw him in at the deep end and start his training" she shrugs.

"Oh, that's too bad"

"What's too bad?" she asks.

"I was hoping I'd get some of your time tomorrow, but it sounds like your day is pretty full" I say as the timer on the microwave beeps and I take the casserole out. I grab two forks and hand one to Fable.

"Pretty full, not completely" she smiles at me and I can't help but return it she's so fucking beautiful, she sits there and I lean next to her whilst we finish the casserole in pretty much total silence. When we're scraping the tray clean I finally find the courage to ask her the question that's been bothering me for the last half an hour

"Who are you patrolling with?"

"Seth" she says, I let out a small sigh of relief, I'd been panicking that she would say Teague, I was still pissed at him for maiming Fable's face yesterday of course she was fully healed now but she's my imprint if there's one thing between wolves that is absolute it's that you don't harm an imprint. What's worse is she was there to help me if I hadn't been so stupid and just phased she wouldn't of had to intervene and then she yawns.

"You're tired" I comment and she smiles and nods "come on? We should both get some sleep"

"There's not gonna be room for two people on that couch" she says and she hops down from the counter "you take it I'll head back to the Cullen's"

"No way, there are two spare rooms upstairs I'm sure one of them's free you can sleep there" I say and she grumbles slightly.

"Stairs?"

"Not as bad as hot footing it back to the Cullen's" I reason and she bobs her head in agreement before yawning again. I decide to just carry her upstairs; I sweep my arm behind her back legs and scoop her up off of the floor. She gasps in surprise and I grin before heading for the stairs, I carry her to the guest bedroom at the end of the hall and by the time we've reached the top of the stairs she's already resting her head on my shoulder half asleep, I push the door open with my foot and lay her on the bed I turn around and switch on the bed side lamp and when I look back she's sliding her leggings off down her legs, they're long and silky smooth I stand in the door way hovering awkwardly as she pulls back the duvet and slides under it pulling her t shirt off too giving me a brief glimpse of her underwear and I have to close my mouth before I drool.

"You gonna close that door?" she mumbles sleepily.

"Oh, right yeah, well goodnight" I say, she frowns at me.

"Goodnight?" she says still frowning and it sounds more like a question. I'm confused does she want me to stay? Should I ask if I can? No, if she wanted me here she'd she say. "I'll see you and Micah for training in the afternoon I guess" she sighs then flops down on the bed.

"Sure" she says quietly. I don't understand what I did wrong, since I woke up at the Cullen's it's been the perfect evening and now she's upset with me and I'm at a loss as to why, I sigh then leave the room.

"Goodnight Kitten" I whisper.

"Yeah, goodnight"

I go downstairs and throw myself onto the sofa pissed off that I've fucked up with Fable, maybe I can patch things up with her tomorrow. I toss and turn for the next hour unable to sleep, I home in on the sound of Fable sleeping, the soft noise of her breathing and the steady beat of her heart and I find myself instantly relaxing even though she sounds slightly restless. By the time I actually fall asleep it's daylight.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

What the hell. Why didn't he stay with me last night? What did I do wrong? Was it my display in the forest? I thought Skar wanted that he certainly didn't seem to mind at the time, infact he looked like he was enjoying the show.

I can tell it's still early from how dark it is I can tell it's still early. I swing my legs off the bed and head into the bathroom, I shower and wrap myself in a towel, no point in dressing when I'm about to burst out of my skin anyway, but I will need clothes when I get there so I fold up the clothes I put on last night, I only had them on for an hour or so anyway so they'll do. I tiptoe down stairs and into the kitchen I grab a brown paper bag and put the folded clothes inside. Still in nothing put my towel I poke my head around the door of the living room to see Skar still asleep on the couch, I sneak over to him and kneel near his head and run my hand through his hair and he groans happily in his sleep. I still have no clue as to what I did to make him run away from me last night but I'm gonna try and make it up to him later, I kiss his forehead and he makes a 'mmm' sound, before I stand up and leave. I place the brown paper bag just ahead of me then lose the towel and shift into my cat, I stretch my back and oh boy does it feel good to be on four legs again, nothing in the world feels more natural or more right than this form, I take the bag in my teeth and make the short run to the Cullen's house.

I decide to make a brief stop at the small clearing where Skar and I left our clothes yesterday but they're gone there's nothing here other than the faint trail of vampire, I'm not overly familiar with everyone's sent yet but I'm almost certain that it belongs to Nessie and Bella. I stop just a little beyond there and dress, shit I don't have any shoes.

When I get to the front door Nessie comes out to greet me with a hug "how was your evening with Skar?" she asks with a grin.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well Dad says you left here with Skar last night, and then on our way here my Mom and I found all of your clothes lying out in the forest and my boots in the driveway"

"And you took that to mean what exactly?" I ask as we wander into the kitchen, Bella is reading at the table and Esme cooking eggs, she looks up and smiles at me, Bella remains engrossed in her book, I don't think she likes me much, probably because I don't like her husband.

"I took it to mean you two had some fun amongst the trees" Nessie practically sings and I laugh.

"Nessie? Stop trying to embarrass Fable, what she does in her personal time is her business" says Esme.

"Thank you Esme" I say.

"You're welcome" she says chuckling "would you like some breakfast?"

"If it's not too much trouble" I nod, I'm fucking starving "where's Micah?"

"Still sleeping, there must be something about male shape shifters but all they ever seem to do is eat and sleep" Nessie laughs.

I'm just tucking into my eggs and French toast courtesy of Esme she really is a great cook in can see where Nessie picked up that skill, when Micah stumbles down the stairs with heavy footfalls, "Hey watch my stairs?" calls Esme in a soft voice.

"Sorry Esme" he says with a sheepish grin as he enters the room "hey Fable where'd you disappear to last night?" Nessie smirks.

"That's what I'd like to know" she says.

"Huh?"

"Ignore her" I tell him and he soon loses interest in the conversation when Esme puts a big plate of scrambled eggs and French toast under his nose, he thanks her then tucks in making appreciative yummy noises. Esme turns to me.

"So would you like to see what I've got so far? I was hoping you'd stop by today" she says kindly.

"Sorry?" I ask confused, what on earth is she talking about, her smile widens.

"For the house" she reminds me.

"Oh of course sorry, yes I'd love to, I didn't expect you to have had time since we last spoke, then again I suppose you don't sleep" I follow Esme upstairs to her study and she informs me this is her private room in the house and that we won't be bothered there. She takes me over to an easel and shows me a few detailed sketches.

"What do you think?" she asks.

"I think I came to the right person, Esme these are wonderful"

"Thank you"

"Is this wooden?" I ask her and she nods, I take a closer look at the little wooden house, it's small and modern and completely glass fronted on one side, it has detached double garage with an apartment over the top, it's perfect "that's it, the others are great but this one's perfect. The apartment over the garage would be great for Micah, he's a teenager he needs his own space"

"that's exactly what I thought, here" she says handing me a few A3 pieces of paper, I smile and take them from her, they're aerial shots of a plot of land that is apparently for sale, it's wooded and not far from the Nessie and Jake's "if you like I can give you the address and you can let me know what you think?"

"Sure I'll take a look tonight, would you like to come with me?" what the hell? I just asked a vampire if she'd like to go somewhere with me am I feeling ok? Maybe I'm just getting soft in my old age then I see her face drop.

"We're not allowed onto the reservation" she says "not without the Chief and Alpha's say so"

"Aren't they both Jacob?"

"Yes and even with a half vampire as his wife he's still reluctant to trust us"

"Maybe I'll have words with him about that, I'm sure he can make an exception, if not we'll just get Nessie to work her magic" I say and Esme chuckles before turning her ear to the door she laughs again "she said her services are at our disposal" and I laugh with her.

I meet Seth at the Cullen's boarder for my first patrol. He strolls over to me in human form knowing we won't be able to communicate once we're both shifted. He smiles and pulls me into an unexpected hug.

"Oh ok?" I stutter out, I'm not much of a hugger but since I arrived everyone has been all about the hugs.

"I heard about your brother I'm really sorry Fable" he says sincerely. I'm a little taken a back, it's the first condolences I've received everyone else has known not to mention it to me, but I bite back the tears and smile in a way of thanks. "So you ready for your first patrol? It should be pretty uneventful despite the burning in the sunlight rumour being total bullshit we still only tend to come across vampires at night" he says shrugging.

"Oh well I'm just happy to help out. Do you get a lot of vampires in these parts?"

"A few most are just nomads passing through to Canada or the other way round. What about you, you see a lot of action in Siberia?"

"a fair amount, there's a lot of covens in that area, plus a lot of nomads, and don't even get me started on Russia, the weathers even worse than here and the police don't care when people go missing, it's a haven for those bastards" I tell him and he laughs.

"Well I guess we should phase and start the parameter run, but we should probably have some sort of signal in case we pick up something the other misses"

"Good idea like what?"

"Well I can bark to get your attention, what can you do?"

"Meiow I guess" I say and he laughs again.

"Ok, I'll listen out for that, oh here, Skar said to give you this" he says and my heart flutters at the mention of his name, Seth grins and I know he's heard it. I reach out and take the black leather cord

"What is it?"

"You put it around your ankle" he tells me "then tuck your clothes into it"

"Oh, that's how you guys do it, clever" I say and Seth laughs

"Well there you go, that's a pack secret you know?"

"In that case I consider myself honoured" I joke and we both laugh. We head behind different trees and undress I tie the cord around my ankle and roll up my clothes tucking them in the way Seth told me to. When we meet back up we're both in our alternate forms, Seth knew the land better so I hung back and let him take the lead, and we ran at a leisurely pace around the outskirts of the reservation but picked up nothing. Seth was right our daytime patrol was less than eventful we returned to the Cullen's border at three o'clock to pick up Micah. We phased back and dressed; Seth was groaning and rubbing his head.

"God I almost forgot what silence felt like" he moans "do me favour please tell Skar why you're upset with him?"

"Upset with him?" I say frowning "What on earth are you talking about? It seems to me he's the one with the problem"

"Oh really? In that case it seems to me you two need your heads banged together"

"What?"

"He's been harassing me since I phased, _why is Fable mad at me? is Fable safe? Why aren't you keeping a closer eye on her? Why doesn't she like me anymore? What did I do wrong? _On an on an on, Jesus Christ that guy has driven me crazy all day"

"Right pack mind, I thought you could block thoughts out, the same way you can conceal you're own?"

"You can but the bastard wouldn't let me, I've never known anyone so desperate to know their imprint was ok, he flipped out every time I so much as blinked and he couldn't see you"

"I'm so sorry Seth, I'll talk to him"

"Please do that?" Seth practically begs.

"I will, I can't understand why he thinks I'm pissed at him though, I'm sorry he harassed you"

"It's not you're fault" he says with a smile and I return it wondering if Skar's nagging of Seth has anything to do with last night. I'll admit I was slightly disgruntled at the time when he choose not to stay with me, but I was more hurt that he didn't want to than anything else, but I certainly wasn't mad at him infact I thought he was mad at me. I thought he considered me some whore who was trying to trick him into bed and after my behaviour in the garage not much more than twenty four hours before I can imagine why he'd think me some cheap hussy. I hadn't even been propositioning him for sex I just didn't want him to leave me; I was still upset about Gabriel all I wanted was his comfort. I sigh as confused about Skar as ever, still completely jerked around by my feelings and my indecisive heart why couldn't I make mind up about him? And then we head to the Cullen's to find Micah.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

Seth's jeep rumbles noisily down the road as it approaches Nessie and Jake's house, I'm currently in their back yard helping Jake and Kaden set up tables and chairs for the barbeque, whilst Gypsy and the imprint girls prepare food in the kitchen, I chuckle to myself knowing that will never be Fable's scene, Kaden looks up at me as he plonks a stack of patio chairs down.

"What's so funny chuckles?" he asks.

"Nothing" I say shaking my head but still grinning widely, I haven't been able to get her off my mind all day; Fable has been my every single thought. I couldn't help it after I'd finally managed to fall asleep I'd dreamt of nothing but her, the fun we'd had undressing in the forest had escalated and I'd made love to her right there, she'd wrapped her legs around me and all but screamed my name as I pushed myself inside her. I feel my penis twitch in my pants in response to my daydreaming and I snap back to reality. I look up when I hear commotion in the kitchen, the imprint girls and Gypsy are excitedly greeting Fable. I look around and see August stood next to me. August is Gypsy's imprint, we didn't realise it was possible for female wolves to imprint but the day they first met bang, it just happened. He moved to town just over a month ago he divorced his abusive parents and now lives in a shitty apartment over the seven eleven in the next town over, Nessie and Jake offered to let August move in here with Gypsy but he refused said it was something he had to do on his own if he would ever be able to support Gypsy the way a man should, I guess you had to give the guy some credit for that.

"Who's the new guy?" August asks. I turn my gaze to the kitchen where Micah and Gypsy are being introduced by Nessie "a new wolf?"

"That's Fable's nephew Micah" I tell him

"Fable's the hot new chick right? Teague's girl?"

"What!" I turn and glare at him, what the hell had Teague been telling people? His girl? I couldn't even call her my girl and I was the one who fucking imprinted on her, I was gonna kill him "she's not Teague's girl August!"

"Hey Skar calm down, I was just..." he starts but I'm so angry I don't let him finish

"I imprinted on her and she's not even my girl" I snap through gritted teeth "so like hell is she his" I storm away from August and grab a beer out of the cooler, I pop off the cap and chug the drink back, I glance at August and he looks confused and completely panic stricken he's been around wolves long enough now to know better than to piss one off, and Gypsy practically sprints to his side sensing his fear, she shoots me a icy glare before guiding him into the house, I know I shouldn't have mentioned imprinting to him he has no idea what it is yet but it just came out. Jake and Seth are grilling burgers and sausages on the huge barbeque, Nessie and Carina are deep in some kind of hushed conversation on the porch, Kaden is sat at one of the tables with his imprint Elissa on his lap making out like crazy, while the rest of the guys are wrestling and play fighting on the grass. I look around trying to get a glimpse of Fable when I spot her through the kitchen window talking to Teague, I didn't like his proximity to her one bit he was practically blocking her into the corner of the counter top, she didn't look uncomfortable it just looked like they were talking but I was still about to storm over there and rip his head off, Teague was my best friend but since Fable showed up in Washington he's been a complete jerk and I was sick of it. I drained the rest of my beer and made my way across the back yard, until Micah popped up in front of me.

"Hey Skar" he said, the kid's English was incredible but his accent still shone through, it was a lot more obvious than Fable's.

"Micah I'm kind of busy right now" I mumbled and pushed past him

"Oh that's too bad Fable really wanted me to give something to you" he says with mock disappointment. The mention of Fable's name gets my attention and when I turn back to look at him he grins.

"Alright I'm listening"

"Here" he says and hands me a napkin before joining Newt and Vayle in a conversation about some video game. I look down at the napkin in my hand confused I unfold it once and inside there's a message in black biro written with bold and elegant strokes, the note reads:

**_Bathroom 2 minuets, Fable x_**

I couldn't believe what I was reading, had Fable just propositioned me for sex? In my alpha's bathroom? Why was I so shocked it wasn't like I'd say no, my head was swimming with possibilities but one question that kept surfacing was which bathroom?

I glanced over at the kitchen window Teague and Fable were both gone, I head inside and listen carefully, trying to drown out the racket everyone outside is making I soon hear that there's only one person in the house, they're upstairs and I know its Fable, I practically run up the stairs I haven't seen her all day, well not in a way that hasn't been in Seth's head or obstructed by the kitchen window. I reach the landing and hover outside the bathroom door, the door is open and I can hear Fable down the hall in the guest bedroom I left her in last night. She said to meet her in the bathroom should I wait here for her or go in? I'd never done anything like this before I didn't know the protocol, then I heard her movement in the bedroom and decided to quickly duck into the bathroom, I quietly shut the door behind me so she wouldn't hear it but left it unlocked. I then darted over to the mirror and tried to make myself look presentable, I squirted on some of Jake's deodorant and grabbed my toothbrush, thank god I kept one here, well I did practically live here these days, I brushed my teeth lighting quick, I didn't want to taste or smell like beer for Fable, then I took a quick drink of water from the tap. Why the fuck was I so nervous I needed to calm the fuck down and quickly. Let's face it there was only two reasons she would request a private meeting in a bathroom, one: she wanted to talk, about something that couldn't wait but would be too excruciatingly painful to do where others might hear or two: she wanted to make out and possibly jump my bones, and oh boy did I hope it was the latter. I'm still trying to calm myself when I heard Fable approach the door I took one last deep breath as I heard her twist the door knob and enter. She shuts the door quietly behind her and my breath catches as she locks it, she leaned back against the door with her hands behind her back, and she sighs then gives me small smile. I take a second to take her in, I now realise what she was doing in the bedroom she was getting changed, she's now wearing a little back denim skirt, it shows off her gorgeous smooth legs beautifully but I almost growl at the thought of anyone else seeing this much of her skin, teamed with a cute check shirt, the check in mixture of blues, purples and turquoises, her glossy black hair is messily shoved into a bun and her feet are cased in what I can only describe as 'fuck me' boots, then again I think all boots are 'fuck me' boots especially on Fable Jesus she looks hot, delicious even.

"Well?" she says. Oh crap she wants an apology, what the hell am I going to say? I knew she was mad at me and now I have to apologise for something when I don't even know what it is. She sighs again and I know I need to come up with something quick. "Are you gonna let me have it or what?"

"Huh?"

"Are you gonna tell me what I've done?"

"What?" I ask, I'm seriously confused, and the look on Fable's face isn't much different, she sighs.

"Look I know I should but I don't know what I've done, I don't know why you're pissed I don't know why you harassed Seth all day, that poor bastard. So you're just gonna have to explain this to me because I don't understand" she mumbles looking upset.

"I'm not mad I..." I say as a smile spreads across my face.

"You're laughing at me" she states.

"No, no I'm not I just... I thought you were pissed at me. After last night"

"So this is about last night?"

"Fable I don't even know what happened last night I hoped you would explain it to me so I could apologise, everything was so..."

"So... what?"

"perfect" I whisper and when I look up her mouth falls open a little "it was so fast, you were so suddenly pissed off with me and I didn't know why"

"You left me" she whispers looking at her feet "I needed you Skar" I don't hesitate I'm across the bathroom in one step and I pull her into my arms hugging her closely. I should have known she was upset last night, how could I have been so stupid, she'd just learnt about her brothers death, of course she needed comforting, she's my imprint and I didn't even realise that's what I was sensing I was such a dick. I thought she was mad at me; I've been suffering all day trying to figure out how to make it all right how to make her happy again what an idiot I've been, I only left her last night because I though she wanted me too, I didn't know, god what an idiot am I.

"I'm so sorry Fable. Why didn't you tell me to stay?"

"Because I'm too fucking proud for my own good"

"You don't need to be ashamed of needing someone, especially me, Fable we're imprinted. This is my fault and I'm sorry, I promise you'll never have to ask me to be there for you ever again I'll just be there, I'll get better at this I promise, I'll always be there" I whisper against her hair, and she sighed at my words so deeply it made my eyelids heavy with desire, I planted a chaste kiss against her earlobe and she gasped. "Let me stay with you tonight?" I breathe "please?" Fable's hands drift up so they're either side of my face and she pulls me towards her so we're face to face and I press my body against hers so her back is flush against the door, I raise one arm above her head and lean on my fore arm against the door and letting my other hand rest on her hip, I have her completely pinned, I don't want her going anywhere. I lean in closer and she practically whimpers before pulling my lips to hers and I groan shamelessly the second our mouths meet. Fable's hands slide up and tug the back of my hair in tight fists and I almost go insane when she grinds her hips against mine, god I want her so badly it's unreal and in response I press my hips against hers harder. She tugs at my hair a little too hard and I growl into her mouth feeling her grin against my lips, so with my tongue gently seeking entrance to her mouth she gives it to me without question flicking her own tongue against mine. I take both of her hands from my hair and pin them above her head only needing one of my huge hands to lock hers there leaving the other free to roam her body. Taking full advantage of the fact she's currently unable to stop me I reach around and squeeze that perfect ass of hers. With my hand in its new favourite position I use it to push her hips even harder into mine and my growing erection; she breaks from our kiss only to lean her head back against the door moaning loudly.

We're both out of breath, I can hear both of our hearts racing, her blood pumping, mine rushing only to one place, fuck I'm so hard it's almost painful and when I grind myself against her, her hips buck into me and she moans louder, but I don't care how load she is in fact I like it, I can hear that everyone else is still in the backyard and I don't think the can hear us but I couldn't give a flying fuck if they could, they could be on the other side of this door with tumblers pressed against the wood for effect and I still wouldn't care, I wanted her and from the scent filling the air I know she wants me too.

I make a move for her exposed neck skin and start to lick, kiss and suck down to her collar bone; I move the hand on her ass a little further around until I'm reaching in between her legs, I almost lose control when my fingers notice her panties are soaked, she's so wet and I can't help but gloat over the fact that it's for me. I take back all my grumblings from earlier about her wearing a skirt, skirts were genius. I had had higher hopes than this for our first time together, for my first time ever, I wanted to spend all evening spoiling her and doting on her making her feel like the princess she was in my eyes, then spend all night seducing her and pleasuring her before taking our love making into the light of the next day, I'd imagined candles, champagne, hotel suites, starlit skies, music, open fires, sexy lingerie the whole deal maybe even a yacht, nothing was too good for my Fable and she deserved romance, but that was unrealistic, neither of us could hold out for that I wanted to be inside her now, I wanted her to be screaming my name now. I release her hands only to scoop her up by the backs of her thighs, I walk with her over to the sink and sit her there, my hands free once more to explore her body, my own literally aching for her. I'm screaming inside my head for her to touch me, for her to undo my jeans and take what was already completely and utterly hers, she already held my heart and now I wanted for her to take my body to do to it what she pleased. Then as if she's read my mind she reached between us and unbuckled my belt.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

I knew this was wrong, I knew it was too fast, I knew he deserved more than a quick fuck in someone else's bathroom, no matter how mind-blowing it would be and from the way he was working me right now I knew he knew exactly what he was doing, I knew I was still uncertain of my feelings, I knew being this close to him this intimate with him could possibly only hurt him more in the long run but I wanted him so fucking badly, I'd never in two hundred years felt want and desire like this, it was unnerving but at the same time incredibly erotic and as much as I knew I should stop this while I still could I found myself reaching for his belt and with an end in each hand I used the belt to pull him into me, pressing his impressive size into me and a moan escaped my lips. I bit down hard on my lip, so hard I almost draw blood trying desperately to gain back some control but it was hopeless and I knew I was gone I was his. Skar suddenly pulled back and turned his head to the door a low growl in his throat and as much as the noise turned me on I knew I should be cautious.

"What is it?" I ask, still out of breath.

"Someone noticed we were missing from the party" he says in a low voice that's incredibly sexy. Before he starts kissing along my jaw line.

"Fable? Skar? You guys up there?" I hear Carina call from the bottom of the stairs, shit.

"we should go down, Jake's about to tell the legends" Skar says "You go down first, I'm gonna need a second" and we both glance down at his words, he's right he can't exactly walk outside with a massive bulge in his pants, I grin and he kisses me passionately once more before I slip out of the bathroom hoping I don't look too flustered. I meet Carina halfway down the stairs and take her arm leading her back down.

"There you are, have you seen Skar?" Carina asks.

"Erm... he's in the bathroom I don't think he feeling to good" I lie.

"Oh no is he ok?"

"Yeah he just ate some bad fruit earlier"

"Should I go check on him?"

"I wouldn't, I can hear him throwing up from here it doesn't sound pretty" I say, another blatant lie, but Carina doesn't seem to notice, my hearing is actually only marginally better than a humans I can't actually hear Skar at all from here. Besides if she were to go up there she'd only find him doing one of three things, Taking care of himself, waiting it out still unable to button his pants or taking a cold shower.

"Ok" she says smiling, thank fuck for that "he's heard the legends before anyway, but Jake can't start without you" I smile back and she links our arms leading us out of the house. Outside everyone is sat around the table enjoying the food, Jake catches my eye at the head of the table and wiggles his eyebrows, I try not too but I know I'm blushing, I see Nessie slap him on the arm and he starts laughing, she shakes her head at him and sends me a wink. I take my seat at the table in between Micah and Elissa, Teague is sat opposite me and as Jake begins to tell the legends I feel Teague's eyes boring into me. Jake is talking about the first spirit wolves and how a man named Taha Aki saved the tribe, but I can't concentrate on the stories with Teague glaring at me like that I thought after our conversation in the kitchen before we were ok. I'd been stood in the kitchen with Nessie, Carina, Elissa and Gypsy, they were preparing food while alpha and beta we're outside cooking the meat, why it is these days men think women should cook for them but the second there's a barbeque they elbow us out of the way, maybe it's some deep inlayed instinct that comes out when cooking with a real fire I guess its just the inner cave man raising his head. The girls had cleared out of the kitchen most of them to find their significant others, Teague came up behind me and shuffled uncomfortably, I turned to look at him and he offered me a weak smile.

"You hate me?" he asks and I sigh.

"I don't hate you Teague; I just didn't want you two to hurt each other so I stepped in"

"Yeah and you got hurt" he sighs.

"And whose fault is that?" I snap but instantly feel bad about it; he looks hurt and shifts his weight awkwardly "I'm sorry that was a shitty thing to say"

"No, it's true, I was too angry and out of control and I hurt you, I'll never forgive myself for that" he murmurs, I sigh and he comes to stand next to me, both of us leaning against the sink "I'm so sorry Fable"

"It's ok"

"No it's not"

"Teague! Look at my face? There's not a mark on it now, it's all healed and I'm fine"

"You're beautiful" he whispers and I wince at his words.

"Don't say stuff like that"

"Why not? I have feelings for you I'm not ashamed to admit that"

"You're best friend is imprinted on me, how do you think this would make him feel?"

"I don't care!" he says his voice slightly raised.

"Well you should"

"What like he cared about my feelings when he swooped in and imprinted on you? If I had made it here just a little quicker that night you'd be my imprint. We wouldn't be having this conversation because we'd be together and it would be perfect"

"You know it doesn't work like that I was meant for him"

"You don't believe that Fable, I know you had an imprint before Skar, that means you could have imprints after him too. God I mean all the imprint is, is another thing we don't get to choose, you could let fate force you to love him, or you could choose me" he says, he's now almost pinning me into the corner of the counter tops a hand placed either side of my hips stopping me from going anywhere "the difference between me and him, is I don't love you because fate told me to, I fell in love with you that night in the forest, and if I had got to you first the imprint would only of intensified my feelings not created them" he sighs and walks outside to join his brothers and sister, I watch him leave and my gaze falls on Skar, he's talking to Micah and seeing that I dart upstairs to the spare bedroom.

Jake finishes telling the legends and we do a quick round of introductions for Micah's benefit and it soon becomes apparent we're gonna have to explain imprinting to him when he asks about the amount of humans present. Turns out Gabe and Tara had taught him very little about kindred spirits, he knew what they were, but not how it felt or how and why it happened he takes all the new information very well and I'm pleased to see him getting along well with Newt and Vayle. I look up and Skar catches my eye, he has his arms folded across his chest, leaned against the house as he watches me with a smile, wow he looks sexy as hell. He catches me looking and grins at me giving me a wink that makes my stomach flip flop, I'm about to go over when Gypsy strides over to him and yanks on his elbow, I can't make out what they're saying but she looks pissed.

Towards the end of the night when people are leaving I head over to Micah and ask him if he wants to go for a run he nods enthusiastically I ask Newt to phase and tell the patrolling wolves not to worry if they cross our scent and he agrees running off into the trees to do so, Jake, Kaden and Jaide left for patrol about an hour ago. We spread out once we're in the cover of the trees and strip down using the handy cord Skar gave me to store my clothes, Micah doesn't have one yet so just carries his jeans in his teeth. I blur of white and black spots darts in front of me and we race and mess around all the way to the site Esme had told me about this morning. Once there I shift back and dress, Micah comes out of some near by bushes and zips up his jeans "why'd you shift back?" he asks.

"What do you think of this spot?" I ask, he looks at me like I've grown a second head.

"I don't know it's nice I guess, why are you asking me this?"

"I'm thinking of having us a house built here"

"Really? For us to live in?"

"Yes, what else?" I say and he laughs.

"Like a real family?"

"Yeah kid, like a real family. Well accept you'll have your own apartment over the garage"

"What?" he practically chokes and I smirk.

"well, you're not a little kid Micah, you're old enough to play your music as load as you want, watch TV as late as you please, have as many girls over as you like, and I don't need to hear that, I thought you'd like the privacy, I mean the main house would still be your home, but the apartment would be your personal space"

"That would be so amazing, Fable thank you, it means so much to me that you trust me, and I appreciate everything you're doing to make life feel normal for me. After everything that's happened with Dad and now Mom... I'm just really grateful you're here" his voice goes quiet and I see silent tears run down his cheeks.

"I told you Micah we're family I'm not going anywhere" I say and pull him into a hug "I promise"

"I miss them" he sobs

"I know. i know" it's all i can say. he cries for a little while then falls silent, i squeeze him and pull back to look at him. "so you like the spot?" i ask and he laughs.

"Yeah it's awesome" he says wiping his face.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

Gypsy dragged me around the house and into the driveway I knew she'd be mad and she was mad alright, "What the hell Skar! Not only did you scare my imprint half to death but I've got him asking me what the hell imprinting is" she screeches

"Well just be thankful he headed home before the guys started explaining it to Micah" I say

"That's not helpful" she snaps

"Look I'm sorry ok, I was riled up and it just came out. I don't know why you can't just tell him, imprinting is a wonderful thing"

"Wow really? Well that's a sentence I never thought I'd here you say"

"That was before I met Fable"

"August has only known about the wolf thing for a few months"

"Yeah and remember how well he took that?"

"I know, but I still don't think he's ready"

"Ok, Gypsy I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause problems for you and August, I'm sure he'll drop his inquisition in a few days then everything will be back to normal"

"Yeah I hope so" she mutters then walks off.

When I return to the house most of the guys and imprints have gone home, I grab a beer and sit on the porch after Newt tells me Fable and Micah went for a run. Newt plonks himself down next to me "any chance of you getting past Nessie and sneaking me a beer?" he asks and I laugh

"Not a chance in hell, she'd kick my ass. I'm not pissing off the alpha's wife"

"Fair point" he says and we both laugh "do you think you and Fable will ever get married?" he asks and I choke on my mouthful of beer

"What the fuck kind of question is that?"

"Well she's your imprint I'd say it's a valid one"

"You mean is there gonna be any hot bridesmaids there?"

"Maybe, just because the other single wolves think imprinting is dumb doesn't mean I do, I can't wait to meet my imprint, I just hope she's not too young or anything"

"Newt you'd love her anyway, you just wouldn't want her that way until she caught up to you age wise"

"I guess and I hope it's soon too"

"It'll happen when it's meant to, until then just calm down and enjoy yourself"

"You mean stop freaking out every new girl that moves to town by staring her in the eye?" he says and I try not to but end up snorting in laughter

"Yeah, don't do that, its fate Newt you're not gonna miss her you just have to wait it out"

"Easy for you to say you've got yours"

"Newt I waited ten years to meet Fable, you'd be one lucky son of a bitch if you met your imprint in the space of a year" I tell him, "What made you really ask about us getting married?"

"I don't know Kaden and Elissa are doing it, Jake and Seth are both married, the way Gypsy fantasises in her head about diamonds and white dresses, she and August probably aren't far behind. I just figured it was something imprinted couples did" he says with a shrug

"Well I'm having enough trouble at the moment getting Fable to even acknowledge there's something between us let alone asking her to become my wife. Besides I don't think she really believes in the institution of it all" I say. We fall silent and my mood brightens as I hear Fable and Micah approach. They tumble through the trees and into the back yard in their human forms, wrestling and rolling around in the grass. I'm alarmed at first and on my feet in a second but I soon realise she's grinning and Micah is laughing his ass off, I can't help but smile at the sight of her happy. Micah gets away from Fable and makes a break for the house but Fable chases and slides across the grass to trip him and he crashes into the ground with a thud, I have to admit that was an impressive move and I like the fact that Fable can handle herself. She sits on his back pinning him to the floor.

"You think this is gonna stop me from getting up?" says Micah

"Hey no shifting remember" she reminds him

He gets up and Fable tumbles off his back landing on her ass

"Ow" she complains

"I don't see the point of this training" Micah complains, he barley gets the sentence out before Fable kicks him in the back of the knee making him fall to knees and she gets him in a head lock

"Because Seekers are human, so you need to know how to fight in human form, being a giant cat is useless against them unless you can throw a decent punch in this body" Fable says. Newt turns to me with a confused look on his face

"What's a seeker?" he asks, I shrug my shoulders I'm as lost as he is, Fable lets Micah up and they head up to the us.

"Micah I can't believe you let a girl take you" I tease and he glares

"Mind your manners you, or you'll be next" Fables says flashing me a gorgeous smile obviously back in the playful mood she was yesterday, this one of my favourite Fable's.

"Oh kitten don't tease me" I joke and she scoffs, I grab her around the waist and pull her into me, she squeals and then laughs, I nuzzle my nose into her hair and inhale her Christmassy scent.

"Hey fable? What's a seeker?" asks Newt

"What do you mean what's a seeker?" she laughs "wait you're serious?" Newt and I just exchange a confused glance while she and Micah do the same. Seekers? I try to remember where I've heard that term before put I can't place it.

"Fable the wolves have obviously never encountered them" chips in Micah.

"Skar?" Fable looks to me concerned

"Sorry I've never heard of them either" I say

"Seekers are humans, trained to kill vampires and well other monstrosities" she tells us

"Like shape shifters" Micah elaborates

"That's impossible, we have enough trouble taking them down and we're giant fucking wolves" I say

"It's not easy but it is do-able, they use a lot of heavy and fire based weaponry, thing about vampires is they're flammable and as for shape shifters, well if we take enough lead in the temple we tend to stay down" Fable says and I wince at her harsh words. "I didn't believe it either but I've seen it, there are some injuries even we can't recover from you think the humans didn't know about things like us?"

"I always assumed they didn't" says Newt

"Well it's not exactly common knowledge, in fact it's classified on so many levels you're government doesn't even know what they're bank rolling" she says.

"So you've encountered these Seekers?" I ask her

"A few times"

"Problem is you can't kill them they are humans after all" says Micah

"That's right" says Fable glumly "never forget that" Micah forces a smile for her and nods; I wonder what that was about. "Come on?" Fable says wrapping an arm around his shoulder "It's late we've got a lot of training to do tomorrow, and school starts in a week we should do whatever it is people do for that, we'll need school stuff I guess?"

"Yeah we might have to make a trip into town" Micah pauses "if that's ok"

"Micah don't worry about the money I can afford anything you need, now get back to the Cullen's and get some sleep, do you need me to come with you?"

"No I got it" he says

"Ok be careful, if you hear one of the wolves howl head straight back here or to the Cullen's which ever is closer got it?"

"Loud and clear" he says then he says his goodbyes and heads off into the forest to head off to the Cullen's I wonder why he's staying there and not with us, I guess we're kind of pushed for space and besides maybe he likes it at the Cullen's anyway. Fable certainly seems to have no problems with him staying there. Newt decides the nights over and head's home to bed, I hope his parents aren't too hard on him, since he didn't come home when he broke his shoulder the other night he's been grounded and had to sneak out of his bedroom window to come to the barbeque tonight. Fable snuggles into my arms when we're alone it's unexpected but not unwelcome, I wrap my arms around her and we stand on the porch holding each other.

"What were you and Teague talking about earlier?" I eventually ask

"What were you and Gypsy talking about earlier?" she returns, I laugh

"Fable you have no reason to be jealous of Gypsy, we were just talking about her imprint" I tell her

"I never said I was jealous"

"Oh? That's where I thought you were going with that"

"No" she says mater of factly "I don't own you, were you jealous of Teague?"

"Of course I'm jealous of Teague, I'm jealous of any guy who gets to spend time alone with you, and before you say it yes I do realise how pathetic that is. But especially Teague considering he seems to think he would have imprinted on you if I hadn't imprinted first, he thinks that he has feelings for you but he's wrong"

"You can't tell him weather his feelings are real or not Skar, I don't like his attention anymore that you do but you're just gonna have to let him get over this"

"I know I just don't like it" I say

"I know" she says and then she reaches up and kisses me

"And as far as not owning me goes, weather you like that wording or not I'm yours now anyway"

"Well now you say that sure" she says, I'm about to kiss her again out I pull back at her comment

"What do you mean by that?" I ask

"You're immortal, well practically immortal for as long as you keep on shifting anyway, I'm not naive enough to think I'll be the only woman in your life for the rest of eternity"

"There's nothing naive about thinking that Fable, because that's exactly how it is. It's just you; it will only ever be you"

"Skar..."

"No I'm serious, and I'm offended that you would think so poorly of me"

"It's not that I think poorly of you, I don't think poorly of you at all I just know how this goes I know what wolves are like remember, you're impossible to please, I'm sure Nessie and the other imprints will tell you that"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well if you don't know then I don't want to have this conversation with you" she laughs

"What you mean sexually?"

"Yes sexually, how else?" she laughs harder this time and I blush a little embarrassed. "You don't need to get all proud and righteous about it I understand, it's not your fault, it's something I learnt to accept a long time ago we don't need to have this conversation" she says. I can tell she's starting to get uncomfortable with this topic but I feel like we need to get this out and its then that I realise where she's getting this nonsense from, that son of a bitch.

"Russ wasn't exactly what you'd call faithful was he?" I ask

"Well... he was a wolf"

"That was his excuse?" I say shocked "Fable please believe me when I tell you this; I don't pretend to be an expert, but thanks to the pack mind I can tell you that yes wolves are known to have a high sex drive infact we're pretty much incorrigible, but I can tell you that Jake, Seth and Kaden don't run around cheating on their imprints because of it"

"What are you saying? That it was my fault? That I couldn't satisfy him? That I wasn't a good enough spirit to him?"

"He told you that?" I ask horrified but quickly shake off the thought before she can answer, "I'm saying he lied to you, Jeez no disrespect to the guy but he sounds like kind of a jerk" I don't even mean to say that last part but it just slips out. "Fable I'm sorry I..." but she doesn't give me a chance to finish she walks past me and into the house "Fable?" I call after her, but she doesn't answer and I hear go upstairs.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

I undress and get under the covers in my underwear, it's the end of April and the weather is starting to get warmer so I don't bother with pyjamas. I tuck my knees into my chest desperate for some comfort, of course Skar was right about Russ, I suppose on some level I'd always known he was lying that he was doing wrong, that he should have been with me and only me, it's not like Gabe ever did that to Tara so why did I let him convince me it was ok for him. I guess it had just been easier to look the other way, out of sight out of mind; it was easier to blame myself. But even admitting I'd known the truth all along doesn't make the reality of it all any less painful. There's a soft knock on the door and when I don't answer it slowly opens and Skar stands in the doorway, "Fable I'm so sorry I should never have said anything, I shouldn't have..." he mumbles

"It's ok, you were right, and I always knew I just didn't want to believe it, but it's true so you don't have to apologise" she says

"No I do, I was so far out of line"

"Skar please? Can we not talk about this?" I ask and he nods slowly

"Sure I just didn't want to wait till tomorrow to apologise, you had to hear it now I couldn't bare another night like last night, I wanted to fix this" he tells me and I nod in understanding

"It's really ok, I promise" I say I pause not sure if I should say what I'm about to but needing to say it anyway "come and lay with me?" he looks up at me and his expression suddenly softens, I think I see a glimmer of surprise on his face but he remains unmoving still hovering awkwardly in the door. "Please" I ask him again.

"You really want me to stay?" he asks

"Yes, I really want you to stay"

"Ok" he whispers. He steps into the room and shuts the door quietly so not to disturb anyone else in the house, he kicks his shoes off, then starts to climb on the bed next to me

"Wait you're gonna sleep like that?" I ask, suddenly remembering I have next to nothing on under the duvet and feeling very self conscious about that, he grins at me

"Does that mean I can stay all night?" Skar asks I smile in return

"That was the idea" I tell him

"Well in that case I guess not" he says and unbuckles his jeans pushing them off and his socks with them, then he reaches for the hem of his T-shirt before lifting it over his head, and I can't help but admire his impressive abs and chest, he truly does have a gorgeous body. My mouth feels dry and I decide I've been staring at him for too long so I turn away from him and pretend to be rearranging my pillows for bed. I feel the mattress dip from his weight as he slides in next to me, the duvet moves slightly and he gasps. I turn back to him and he's looking at everything below my face, his eyes wide and jaw slack. I lay down next to him and pull the duvet up a bit blocking his view, he blushes and swallows nervously, Skar blushing has to be one of the sweetest things I've ever seen and it brings a smile to my lips, a smile that he instantly returns with one of his brilliant ones that show off his perfect white teeth. He gets down in the bed too, so we're comfortable for sleeping he both lie on our sides facing each other and I turn the bedside light off, I don't need it on to see his face, an upside to being a cat I suppose I can see as perfectly in the dark as I can in the daytime. I don't know how good the wolves' vision is at night but from the way Skar is staring intently into my eyes I know he can see pretty well at the very least. Very slowly he reaches out and and pushes my hair back from face before caressing my cheek, I sigh contently and lean into his touch.

"Tell me about your family?" I ask

"There's not really anything to tell" he says

"Of course there is"

"Trust me after the amazing life you've had you'd only find my life boring"

"Don't do that"

"Do what?"

"Put yourself down like that, it's about you, I could never find you boring Skar" I say and he smiles in response

"Well I was born in Seattle, and I lived there until I was ten and I came to live here with. My Uncle, on my Dad's side" he says

"Why did you come to live with your Uncle? Where are your parents?" I ask, he goes still and a serious looks spreads across his face

"My mother gave me up when I was born, she just left me with my father when she got out of the hospital, he didn't even know she was pregnant with me, she just turned up on his door step with baby me. He was 18 at the time and he didn't know what the fuck he was doing with me but he tied his best, he was a good Dad, and I'm sure he was good man I'll never know how he got caught up with someone like her"

"What happened to him?" I ask

"He was in a motorbike accident when I was six, he was killed instantly" he swallows and looks away from me and I don't hesitate I slide across the bed and hug him tightly

"I'm sorry you don't have to talk about it" I whisper and kiss his neck

"It's ok, I'm not sad about it anymore it was a long time ago, I don't remember it much anyway, I trust you I don't mind telling you" he tells me

"You said you didn't come here until you were 10?" I prompt

"After Dad died I was in and out of foster care for a few months before they tracked down my mother and deemed her fit to take care of me, but she wasn't, infact she was far from it. She was... she just wasn't a nice person and the kind of life she led, the way she lived, it was no place for a child. She died four years later"

"How did it happen?"

"She over dosed"

"She was a drug addict?"

"She was a crack whore and a bitch!" he suddenly snaps then sighs "I'm sorry"

"It's ok you don't like to talk about her"

"No"

"Then we don't have to talk about her" I reassure him

"Living with her it was just... it was hell, she never wanted me she made that quite clear when I was living with her, when I came here I was a skinny little fucked up kid, I owe everything to my Uncle, he taught me about the person I wanted to be, taught me not to be bitter about the past but it wasn't until I phased and met Jake and Seth that I really let the past go"

"Your Uncle sounds like a good man"

"He is"

"Am I allowed to meet him someday?" I ask and Skar looks shocked by my question

"Erm... yeah, I mean you would want to?"

"Of course I want to meet him, he's your family and if he's the one who taught you to be the amazing man you are today then I definitely want to meet him" I say and Skar smiles at me

"You think I'm amazing?"

"That surprises you?"

"Everything you say surprises me" he laughs and I kiss him, he pulls my body closer so it's pressed against his, he places one hand on my back and the other tangles into my hair tugging at it slightly, But it isn't painful it feels good. My hands stay spread across his chest stroking the hard muscle and the smooth skin there; he sucks gently on my bottom lip and rolls onto his back pulling me with him. His hands slide to my hips and I lie on his chest kissing him for most of the night before we both reluctantly decide to sleep, I roll off of him and he pulls me into chest kissing me behind my ear and nuzzling my neck

"you fit in my arms so perfectly" he whispers and then kisses my shoulder, this is the moment I decide I'm much too selfish to protect him from me now, I've already let this go too far anyway and I already know I'm falling in love with him. "Goodnight kitten" he says

"Will you be here when I wake up?" I ask

"Of course I promise. Don't have patrol until tomorrow night" he adds

"Good night" I whisper and then I let the night claim me.

When I awake the next morning Skar is sprawled out taking up most of the bed but his arm is still wrapped protectively around my waist. I roll onto my front on the tiny area of the mattress he's allowed me and look at him; he looks so young when he's sleeping, he looks carefree like he doesn't have a worry in the world. His sleep looks so peaceful so un-plagued by bad memories and nightmares, I envy him that in a way. I brush his hair back from his face it's so long and messy that it's out of control. It's the kind of hair that always looks like it needs cutting but it suits him and I like it.

The next few days are more of the same and for the first time I can remember my life falls into routine. I all but move into Jake and Nessie's guest bedroom and Skar sleeps there with me every night one of us isn't on patrol. Micah decided to move in with the Cullen's until the house was ready for us which Esme said was more than ok. As for the house as Alpha and Chief Jake Okayed the build and with the help of the wolves -and thanks to Nessie's badgering and bribing the Cullen's- the house is speeding along and in one short week is almost ready. I guess vampires are good for something who knew. Teague hasn't spoken to me since our conversation in the kitchen and as far as I know he's completely avoided Skar. The Bette Noire haven't showed their faces in Washington since Skar and I killed Godwin. Things between me and Skar haven't really changed, we spend every second we can together most of which are spent with his lips against mine yet as eager as he seems we're yet to sleep together but not that I mind I just wish I could read his signals a little better, one minuet we're hot and heavy next he tells me to stop before he can't. We haven't really discussed what's going on between us and I know he's eager to put a label on our relationship, but he doesn't force the issue. Micah and my first day of school is today, I'm picking him up from the Cullen's in an hour, well actually Skar's taking us to school unless he's falling asleep at the wheel he won't let me drive his car. So perhaps the day ahead is the reason I can't find it in me to pry myself away from the half naked man lied next to me, it doesn't help that when I do try to shimmy out of the bed he only tightens his grip on me. I manage to wake Skar enough to get him to let go of me so I can shower and get dressed. I have no idea what the kids are wearing these days so I go for casual, I throw on skinny jeans and a too big for me old band t-shirt at least I know who AC/DC are if anyone asks. Were they big in the states I can't even remember when they were in the charts last I was living in the UK with Russ. Then I team it with an open black waistcoat and the cherry red Dc martens I'm still borrowing off of Nessie. When I head into the kitchen I get a thumbs up from Nessie on the outfit so I guess that means I did well. She's made waffles and I join Jake at the table.

Jake and I have actually become quiet good friends in this last week, ever since I put forward my ideas about opening a garage in town, where the boys can work. The wolves' lives are so unpredictable that they find hard to tie down real jobs. Jake, Seth, Skar and Newt all love cars and the others liked the idea too so it seemed like a perfect fit. Jake's main problem with it had been the finical aspects; Nessie said her parents would happily give him the money but he refused so I offered to loan him the money as a thank you for everything he and the pack have done for Micah an I lately. Nessie declined saying I was already being too generous with the rent I was giving them but Jake agreed much to Nessie's disapproval but she's come round now.

Skar stumbles into the kitchen not long after me his messy hair still wet from the shower and shirtless as always and I'm thankful I'm sitting down he looks so good I'm not sure my knees could take it, Jake of course is shirtless too, I think it's a wolf thing any other girl would be beside herself right now but I'm incapable of seeing Jake or any of the wolf guys that way, My sprit is connected to Skar's meaning my eyes see only him but I'm not one to complain Skar's a beautiful man.

We pick up Micah and when we arrive at the school parking lot Gypsy, Jaide, Newt and Seth's kid Vayle are waiting for us I tell Micah to go ahead and that I'll catch up, I scoot my seat forward so he can jump out and as I turn back to Skar he pulls me across the car and onto his lap. His lips are forcefully moving against mine before I know it. I have to pull back from the kiss after a while because I'm breathless. I open my eyes to look at him and his are closed, still panting from our kiss. "Is everything ok?" I ask him and he nods

"3:30 is a long time away" he pouts "what will I do without you till then?"

"Skar you'll be fine"

"I won't be fine at all, I'll be worried sick and I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too but you don't have to worry about me I can take care of myself shape shifter remember? Besides I'll have four other shifters with me" I tell him

"I know" he mutters "you'll really miss me?"

"Yes"

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"It's only four months, I think you'll live"

"I know that too"

"Don't be mad I'm doing this for Micah"

"He has friends he has Newt and Vayle"

"Skar?"

"Fine" he grumbles "Would you be mad at me if I told you I loved you?" he asks with a shy look on his face, I lean back a little, shocked at what he's just declared. I've only known him for two weeks and in spite of the imprint this is the first time he's said that to me "I know I've never said that before" he says then exhales a short laugh "At least not out load anyway"

"Well kindred sprit or imprint whatever you want to call it" I start

"Yeah but just because it's implied... I just wanted to tell you"

"Out loud?" I ask and he laughs

"Yeah out loud" I smile and kiss him, I feel him smile against my lips then he bites my bottom lip and I moan. The noise makes him pull me to him tighter and he slips his tongue into my mouth brushing it against mine he breaks away panting

"Skip school?"

"On my first day? Kind of irresponsible don't ya think. And not exactly good example for Micah to follow"

"You're such a do-gooder"

"Well I have Micah now, plus I had to tone things down for your benefit"

"Oh so this is you tame?"

"I had to, you couldn't keep up if I was a bad girl" I joke and he frowns

"You wanna put a wager on that? I'm taking you out tonight I know a good bar in town" he says grinning

"You want to go drinking with me? I'm supposed to be 18 you know I'm a senior whatever that means"

"And I'm supposed to be 30 but I don't look it" he says and I smile

"Fine you're on for tonight, just remember who invented vodka ok?" I kiss him once more before climbing out of the car he growls and I know he doesn't want me to go. I wave to him and watch his mustang pull out of the lot. When I reach the others Jaide is making out with some girl, Gypsy looks bored and the other three guys are play fighting and generally messing around. Gypsy looks up at me and I glance at Jaide and the girl, gesturing my thumb towards them then mouth the word 'imprint?' to her. She snorts and shakes her head before whispering to me

"Yeah right" and then she smiles "so things between you and Skar look... heated" she says with a grin and raised eyebrows

"One way to describe it I guess" I reply and she laughs

"Come on we have homeroom" she says and links our arms and I call to Micah over my shoulder

"Micah? I'll see you at lunch" he looks up and nods. He looks happy and I know I've done the right thing, I know this is what he needs, a distraction from the deaths of his parents, from the battle that could happen any day now. I'd never really given much consideration to how long I would stay here, I had told Carlisle I would stay for three days but that was two weeks ago. I'd never counted on Skar imprinting on me or Micah showing up, but most of all I never counted on being happy again.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

I spent the day hanging out with Jake at his new garage just helping out it won't be ready for business for another couple of months. It's only been Three hours since I dropped Fable and Micah off at school and I'm already going insane. My body longs for her I feel so empty and alone when she's not near me, god I miss her. "Skar would you quit moping around?" Jake moans

"I know I'm sorry, it'll get easier right?" I ask

"Look Skar you and me, we're the lucky ones" he says

"Oh yeah? How'd you figure that one out?"

"Fable and Nessie are both half vampire, Fable's a shape shifter to some extent they can take care of themselves, I've trained with Nessie I know she can hold her own. The rest of the guys have human imprints, accident prone, weak, slow reacting humans"

"So you're saying I should worry less because she's not as breakable as the other imprints?"

"I do" he says shrugging his shoulders "But to answer you're earlier question, yes it does get easier to be apart, not much but a bit. The real trick is distracting yourself"

"You think I haven't tried that?"

"Well try harder"

"What should I think about?" I ask

"Something that doesn't remind you of her" Jake says exhaling in annoyance, I roll my eyes

"Everything reminds me of her" I say

"Skar this might be a little personal but it might explain why you can't stop thinking about her" he pauses and looks at the ground awkwardly and sighs

"Well spit it out Jake?"

"Have you two... you know?"

"What?"

"I don't need to know if you've slept together but if you have, have you... you know claimed her?" he asks sheepishly, claimed her what the hell was he talking about? Was that some sort of sexual reference? He's been in my mind he knows I'm a virgin, he knows we haven't slept together, he must know I have no idea what he's talking about. "You with me?"

"No!" I blurt out, getting a little pissed off with this conversation

"What you're feeling has nothing to do with missing her it has a lot to do with longing"

"You're saying I feel this way because I haven't bedded her yet?"

"Not just that, look I thought only the alpha had to do this but Seth had to do it too, and I'm sure Kaden will do it on his wedding night, it's something Sam taught me about" he says. Sam Uley was the pack alpha before Jake.

"So if I have sex with her these feelings will go away?" I ask

"Sort of yeah?"

"What does sort of mean?"

"Well you need to do it a certain way" he says and I just look at him confused, what like a certain position? "You're gonna stay all pent up and antsy unless you make claim to her, as in assert dominance over her"

"That better be nicer than it sounds"

"All it is is giving in to your wolf form when you're with her, not physically obviously just mentally, the first time to get it to happen well its best if you're in a... Well a animalistic position shall we say"

"Ok?" I frown still at a loss here.

"You're a wolf Skar think about it?" Jake says but I'm getting nothing "From behind!" he suddenly blurts out and all of his subtle hints make perfect sense why didn't I understand this sooner what is wrong with me

"Right, right sorry" I say and he exhales in relief

"Thank god, I thought I was gonna have to draw a diagram for a second"

"But why does it happen?"

"I honestly do not know, it's just what the wolf wants, I guess he wants to connect with our mate as much as we do" he says with a shrug, and I guess that actually makes sense. I try and take Jake's advice and not think about Fable I try to think about something that doesn't remind me of her but struggle for most of the day until I finally hit gold. It seems the only thing that makes my wanting for her subside is inventing sandwiches in my head, I know it sounds ridiculous but it totally works. Different breads, different filling, different salads, different dressings, its perfect the only problem being it makes me really hungry but I have to say I'm a bit of genius in the sandwich department. I could burn water but boy do I make a mean sandwich it's just as well I fucking love sandwiches. I'm so engrossed in my sandwich making past time that I completely loose track of time and before I know it I'm waking up on the floor next to Nessie and Jake's sofa with a thud. What is wrong with me why can I never just stay on this sofa?

I'm about to pick myself off the floor when I over hear Nessie and Jake in the kitchen

"I don't care!" Nessie shouts "she is a part of this pack weather you like it or not Jacob Black!"

"But Alice saw it" Jake says trying to reason with her

"Alice has been known to make mistakes, her visions change due people's decisions, you know that"

"I don't know what you want me to say, what do you want me to do? How do you expect me to just continue to trust her, with my pack with our family with you?"

"Do you still trust me?" Nessie snaps

"Of course I do Ness, Why would you ever doubt that?"

"Why do you doubt Fable?"

"Because Fable isn't my wife or imprint"

"She's Skar's imprint, yet you think she'd hurt and betray him like that?"

"Will you keep your voice down he's sleeping in the next room?"

"I don't care he has the right to know and so does Fable!"

"No I forbid you to tell either of them you will let me decide how to handle this"

"You forbid me!" she screeches "oh yeah Jacob? Well forbid this!" she practically screams the last word at him and runs out of the house I hear Jake call after her then run after phasing the second he hits the porch. I try and make sense of the argument I've just over heard I try and pick out the key points. Alice had a vision, it involved Fable and Ness and for whatever reason it now meant Jake didn't trust Fable. I tried to imagine what could have gotten Nessie so upset but I couldn't think of anything, I'd known Jake and Ness for ten years and in that time they'd bickered sure but never fought, not like that, not to the extent where Nessie had fled from the house in tears. I glanced at my watch it was time to pick up Fable and Micah, perhaps Alice had been in contact with her, perhaps she could give me the answers I so desperately wanted.


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry for the wait. Thanks again to anyone reading this, if you are hope you're liking it! Pleases let me know what you think? **

Chapter 23

School was as crappy as I'd imagined it would be, why hadn't I skipped with Skar when he'd offered me a ride the hell away from that place? Because I was a fucking do-gooder just like he said. I'd spent the day correcting my teachers, trying to act normal, fending off horny teenagers, daydreaming about Skar and turning down invites to the senior prom. It had been a tough day all around. I felt my heart literally soar when I saw a familiar grey mustang pull up in the lot. The girl I'd met in my last class was called Whitley Vanderson, it was her first day today too, and she'd just transferred here from New York State when her parents divorced. She hated it here but she wanted to join the police force after she graduated and she had no intentions of ever paying her dues as an officer in New York so to her Washington was as good of a place as any, that didn't make much sense to me but i just nodded along. Whitley was nice but she talked a lot. When she saw Skar step out of his car and wander over to me her jaw fell open.

"That's your boyfriend?" she gasped

"I guess we don't really have a name for it" I explain

"Does he have any cute friends?"

"Tonnes but I don't think they're the kind of guys you wanna get involved with Whitley"

"Ah, bad boys huh? No I get it, but hell I've only got four months to have some fun then I'll have to start behaving responsibly" she jokes and I smile with her but right now I'm more interested in Skar, he takes my face in his hands and kisses me with so much passion its as if he hasn't seen me in a month.

"How was your first day kitten?" he asks

"Bearable, just" I say

"Looks like you made a friend?" he asks smiling at Whitley while she just stares at him

"Oh yeah this is Whitley Vanderson, Whitley this is Skar..." I trail off suddenly realising I have no idea what his last name is

"You don't know what my name is do you" he asks quite obviously amused I bite my lip trying to find it in my memory banks but I don't think I've ever heard it before

"It never came up" I say with a shrug and Whitley giggles next to me. Skar shakes his head in mock disappointment still grinning at me, he turns to Whitley and gives her a killer smile, and she almost falls into me giggling more and flushing bright red.

"It's Skar Ambrosio" he tells her "it's nice to meet you Whitley"

"You too" she stutters.

Skar is quiet on the ride to Jake's while in the back seat Micah can't shut up, sounds like he had a great first day at school and thanks me at least 23 times for going with him I'm glad I made him do it because it's making him happy, sticking it out for four months is worth it to see my nephew happy although for ease and to save from constant explanations about our similar ages, we've told the school and everyone there that we're brother and sister. I was starting to get worried about Skar he had a stern look on his face, his lips set in a tight line he hadn't spoken more than two words since we got in the car, he'd said hello to Micah and introduced himself to my new friend if that's what she was but since then he'd driven in silence. We pulled up in Nessie and Jake's drive way Micah thanked Skar for the ride then took off into the house, Skar was about to get out of the car too when I reached across him and pulled his door shut he turn to me and frowns.

"You wanna tell me what's going on?" I ask

"What are you talking about?" he says shrugging his shoulders

"Don't play dumb with me, why are you so quiet and tense?"

"It's nothing" he sighs

"Fine" I snap then get out of the car slamming the door a little too hard because I know that will piss him off he loves that car. I stride across the the road and into the trees I hear his door slam too and I know he's following me so I drop my school bag on the floor and start running thanks to my half vampire genes I'm a fast runner, not as fast as a vampire and not as fast as my cat but fast for a human. I hear a growl behind me and I realise Skar has shifted to track me down but I keep running, I run like hell until a massive silver wolf leaps in front of me. I scowl at him and try to walk around him but he gets in my way again and again, I huff angrily.

"Get out of my way" I tell him but Skar's wolf just whines "Fine you wanna follow me around follow me, but you better stay shifted because I don't want to talk to you" I say then I push his massive head out of my way and keep walking he whines louder but I don't care if he wants to behave like a child then I'll let him, he's doing a real good job of satisfying my worries about him being younger than me. But apparently Skar has other ideas, he catches up with me and knocks me on the floor, I roll onto my back to look at him and he stands over me still in wolf form. That's it if he wants a fight he'll get a fight, maybe that's why he's so pent up lately, well if he needs take it out somebody I'm more than happy to oblige I shrug out of my waist coat and pull off my t-shirt, I start unbuttoning my jeans when his human hand reaches down to stop me, I look up and see Skar human once more perched above me with a worried look on his face.

"Fable no, not here not like this" he says

"What?" I say. What the hell is he talking about?

"I'm sorry ok but you don't have to fix it like this" he says and I frown at him does he actually think I'm trying to end an argument with sex? I punch him in the shoulder; even if he is butt naked and he does look delicious that is not what I had in mind.

"God no! I was going to shift! What is wrong with you?" I shout

"Oh" he murmurs

"Oh? I thought you wanted me too you kept pushing me for a fight" I snap and Skar looks truly horrified at the thought

"I wouldn't I... Fable?" he shakes his head and exhales before climbing off of me and phasing into his wolf again he trots a few steps away from me then throws himself onto the ground. With one huge paw over his snout he whimpers and whines making my heart ache. I sigh and crawl over to him then pretty much collapse onto his back stroking his fur.

"I'm sorry" I whisper and he whines again "why are you so angry, what did I miss today, something has got you so upset and you won't talk to me about it. I know how tense you are right now and if you're gonna take it out on anyone I rather it was me than one of your pack brothers" Skar turns his head to me and growls at my last comment and I roll my eyes. "I know you don't like that idea one bit and I'm sorry I won't suggest it again" I sigh again, I wish he would just talk to me "Skar?" I complain and tug on one of his ears but he just grunts. Fine he can have it his way, I stand up and pull on my t-shirt and waistcoat I'm just buttoning my jeans when I hear a pained howl in the distance, my head shoots in that direction and Skar is on his feet also. In a second he's bounding towards me knocking my legs so I fall onto his back then he's running back to the house I grab tufts of his fur to keep from falling off, I could run in my cat form faster but I don't I can tell that he needs me close I can feel his worry, I can feel it slowly turn into panic. We arrive at the house and Skar runs to the back yard, I'm barley off his back when shifts to human and grabs some cut offs out of the basket on the porch and slips them on. Then the howl sounds again this time closer.

"Who is that?" I ask him

"Jake" he says his voice shaky

"Is everything ok?"

"No" he shakes his head "Ness left the state, Jake can't find her, he lost her scent crossing the river" I don't know what to say, how to react to this I can't think of a reason why Nessie would leave

"Why would she do that?" I ask quietly more to myself than to Skar but of course he's heard me and answers my question anyway.

"Alice's vision, it has to be to do with Alice's vision" he mumbles

"What vision what did she see?"

"I don't know I've been trying but he wouldn't let me in, he kept forcing me out"

"You forced your way into Seth's mind when he didn't want you there"

"Seth isn't alpha"

"He's beta he still ranks higher than you but you still managed it"

"I don't even know how I did that, but Jake is too strong ok" he snaps I sigh and nod my head not wanting to argue with him.

"I should head out to the river and help, I have a century of experience tracking vampires I might pick up something he didn't" I say but before I can go anywhere or make any move to phase one of his spade sized hands locks around my wrist

"No you don't leave my sight not until we know what's going on, you or Micah" he says then turns his head to the house "Micah!" he shouts I try to yank my wrist away but he just tightens his grip, Micah comes running out of the house and stares at me then at Skar and back

"Fable what's going on?" Micah asks

"Stay on the porch" I tell him, Skar is shaking I'm not sure if he's going to shift but I don't want Micah anyway near if he does. Just then Teague comes out of the trees

"Let her go Skar" he says calmly

"Skar please you're hurting me?" I say

"Skar!" Teague bellows. Skar looks at me with a pained look on his face he looks down at his hand and let's go, taking a step back

"Please don't do this, I need to be able concentrate right now and I can't do that if I don't know where you are, please Fable? I have to know you're safe" he pleads and begs

"And I have to do what I can to help my friends" I say before turning away and heading for the forest, Teague has an intense look on his face as I pass him. Micah jumps the railing and chases after me.

"Fable, don't go without me" he begs

"Stay here" I say

"I don't understand is this it, are the Bette Noire involved in this?"

"I don't know"

"The Volturi?"

"I don't know Micah"

"You'll come back right?" he ask with tears in his eyes and I pull him into a hug

"Of course I will, I'm not about to let my guard down now not when I just got my family back" I say smiling and tears roll down his face, I look up at Skar, he's sat on the porch with his head between his knees rocking back and forth, I turn to Teague, he still looks as intense and serious as ever "stay here, you do as Teague tells you, you don't leave his side until I get back, do you understand?" I say, I see Skar's head shoot up at the mention of Teague's name, he's clearly offended I didn't have him look after my nephew, but if this does turn out to be serious I need someone who doesn't look like they're about to go insane looking out for Micah.

"But I want to come with you?" Micah begs

"Do you understand?" I repeat ignoring his request, he sighs and nods his head so convinced I turn to Teague. "If there is one scratch on him..." I start but Teague cuts me off

"I'll protect him with my life, you never even needed to ask" he whispers and I nod before disappearing into the trees.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24

I watch helplessly as she disappears into the green of the forest. My rage only increased by her request of Teague then more so as he watches her go with a longing in his eyes. Why had she left Micah in Teague's care and not mine had I done something wrong is it because I hadn't told her what was bothering me earlier? Was it because she didn't trust me with him? I didn't know I couldn't think about it now I was too busy listening to her undress just behind the trees I could here her heat beating and her breathing, she was safe she was ok but in seconds she would phase and she would be running away in the opposite direction to me and I'd no longer be able to hear her I'd be resorted to hope. I could still hear her, I listened as she ripped out of her own skin and the soft thud of four catlike paws hitting the earth. I sighed she was gone my wolf senses could no longer hear her but her scent lingered in the air, and like the love sick puppy I'd become I took in a big lungful of the Fable flavoured air. Mere minuets later Jake bursts through the trees followed closely by the rest of the wolf pack and Teague and I both know it's time to phase. The heat runs down my spine and I phase easily into my wolf form and I'm instantly attacked with a riot of voices

_Kaden: Is it true_

_Gypsy: I don't understand how this could happen_

_Teague: what vision what did Alice see?_

_Newt: Alice had a vision, man nobody tells me anything_

_Seth: quiet newt_

_Me: Jake?_

_Jaide: Nessie's really gone isn't she?_

_Teague: Jaide!_

_Newt: Nessie's gone where?_

_Gypsy: so it is true_

_Kaden: but she's an imprint_

_Seth: that's enough!_

But everyone is so frantic Seth's beta order isn't enough to calm everyone down, I look over at Jake he's just looking at the floor, his imprint is gone and he's broken now.

_Me: Jake what happened?_

I breathe a sigh of relief Jake finally snaps out of it and looks up but the rabble in my head doesn't die down

_Me: quiet!_

The noise of the pack dies down in an instant and everyone's attention is on me, did I just... no I couldn't have, when I told them to be quiet I sounded like Jake when he used his alpha tone, but that was impossible. I turn to Jake and everyone follows suit even in wolf form he looks distraught

_Jake: what you've seen in my mind is true, Nessie is no longer on the reservation. I don't know where she's gone or when she'll be back. And yes Alice Cullen did have another vision; I know you're eager to know what it was. Alice saw Nessie and Fable in Italy._

The second Jake mentions Fable I feel my chest seize up. Please don't let her be hurt please let her be ok

_Jake: they were members of the Volturi guard_

_Newt: no that's bullshit that will never happen_

_Gypsy: Newt's right Ness and Fable are loyal to us to the pack not some filthy leeches_

_Seth: is Alice sure about this_

_Jake: I don't know she's still in South America _

_Teague: that can't be right, can it?_

_Kaden: we all love and trust Nessie she wouldn't do this to us, not in a million years_

_Jake: I know that Kaden, but how well do really know Fable?_

_Me: what!_

_Teague: Jake what are you saying?_

_Jake: I'm saying do any of us really know her well enough to trust her, I think with this new information we should be cautious of her_

_Me: she's an imprint she is part of this pack as much as Nessie, as Carina, as any of the others, we can trust her she's on our side_

_Jake: yes! For now Skar!_

_Me: I can't believe I'm hearing this! This is fucking stupid, she's out there searching for your imprint while you sit on your ass and question her loyalty!_

_Jake: stand down now!_

_Seth: come on Skar that's enough?_

_Me: no it'll be enough when it's your imprint he's talking about. You are so by blinded your hatred for those leeches! Even Nessie told you to trust her!_

_Jake: don't bring Ness into this_

_Me: tough! And if she was here right now she'd be telling you the same thing and you fucking know it, that's exactly what she said in the kitchen before you chased her away_

Jake growls at me and I know I've over stepped the line, I'm about to have my ass kicked by the alpha when Edward blurs into view.

_Seth: Edward? _

_Gypsy: wait he's over the treaty line _

_Teague: Jake what do we do?_

"I'm extremely sorry for the intrusion but it was an emergency" Edward says

_Kaden: what does he mean an emergency?_

_Jake: Edward you shouldn't be here_

"I'm well aware of that Jacob but considering it concerned both yours and Oskar's mate's I figured you would be kind enough to let this one go"

_Jake: you found her?_

_Me: oh no Fable_

"not yet, Fable picked up her scent on the other side of the river, we we're following it when we came across the scent of one of the Bette Noire, we might need back up, she sent me to get you"

_Me: you left her alone?_

_Jake: Seth? Teague? You're with me Skar? You're in charge till we return_

_Me: like hell I am I'm coming_

_Jake: no you're not this could be a trap, you stay put _

_Me: no way_

_Jake: do as you're told!_

His last words were an alpha order I couldn't disobey I had to just stay at the house even though I wanted to go to her Fable could be in trouble, she needed me and I couldn't go to her. And then as I watched Jake, Seth and Teague follow Edward away I made a decision, when this fight was over I was going to quit the pack. Then I phased back so nobody could hear my thoughts.

I paced up and down outside the house trying to control my thoughts, the rest of the pack stayed phased listening to Jake and the others as their thoughts slowly went out of range, there was no way they'd be able to hear them once they were beyond the river, I knew the river Edward was talking about and it was quite far not even on our territory. I glanced around at Micah he'd just been sitting on the porch railing since Fable had left his eyes never left the spot she'd disappeared into until Edward had shown up, of course only hearing Edward's half of the conversation must have only worried him more. I looked up to the place I knew he'd be perched unmoving just staring but he was gone. I figure he must be inside trying to calm down so I follow him inside but the house is empty there's not a soul inside, I move quickly back to the porch and frantically scan the yard for him but all I can see is wolves. Shit where the hell had he gone? He must have gone after Fable while I wasn't looking and I couldn't even go after him I had to stay here, dammed alpha orders.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25

I reached the river and tried to single out Nessie's scent I'd seen her that morning and her scent was still fresh in my mind, I'd just found the place at which she'd crossed the river and not a second too soon Edward, Bella and Carlisle showed up, the worry was obvious on Bella's face, although we didn't really like each other I couldn't help but feel sorry for her, but I knew Nessie would not have left her family had she not had a good reason. Edward smiled at me having heard my reasoning for Nessie's departure.

"Thank-you Fable we know, I'm sure she's just fine" he said but the smile didn't reach his eyes, poor Bella if she could cry from the look on her face she'd be balling on the floor like a baby. I try to think loudly so Edward will hear me, this is where Ness crossed, and we should cross too and see if we can pick up the scent.

"Yes I agree" Edward says to me before turning to his family to address them "We should cross the river here, we'll split up to cover more ground, Carlisle if you would stay with Bella, I suppose I'm the only who one who can communicate with Fable"

"Yes that makes sense" Carlisle agrees

Gee nothing quite like being picked last for the team I think to myself but of course Edward's heard my sarcastic thoughts

"I don't believe now is the best time for sarcasm Fable" he says. Carlisle and Bella leap across the river, rather impressively I must say. But I'm now faced with a problem, I hate water how the hell am I going to get across, if I was alone I'd find a swallow part to walk across in human form or follow the river until I found a manmade bridge or a convenient branch.

"Would you like me to carry you?" Edward sighs. Of course I don't want to be carried I'm not an infant but I don't see any other quick fixes here, oh god this is humiliating. Edward huffs at my thoughts clearly growing impatient, he picks me up like I weigh nothing and leaps across the river the way Carlisle and Bella did with no hindrance on my part. he lets me down and I scramble to my feet thankful to be back on the ground. It doesn't take long for me to pick up Nessie but it's obvious she's darted around and leaped all over the place to try and throw off anyone who might try to pursue her, clever girl.

"Yes, she is" says Edward solemnly, I try to think loudly so he'll hear me, Ness is clever I'm sure she knows what she's doing, don't worry we'll find her.

"I wish I shared your optimism Fable" he says "and Fable? If I can here your snide remarks I can certainly hear you when you're actually addressing me you don't need to think quite so loud" he says smirking

Smart ass. He laughs; obviously I didn't think that comment quite quietly enough. At one point Nessie's scent disappears up a tree then doesn't reappear for another fifty yards in the opposite direction, when I come across another scent my body stiffens, did Nessie meet someone out here?

"What is it another vampire" Edward asks

It smells like one, I follow Nessie's trail a little father but its growing faint and it's over powered by the scent of two other vampires even Edward's presence is throwing me off. I know this scent, but it can only mean it belongs to a vampire I've encountered before. It doesn't belong to one of the Cullen's I can tell the difference between bloodsucker and vegetarian. The Bette Noire.

"Are you certain? I'm not detecting anything?" he asks, of course he isn't his face isn't as close to the ground, of course I'm sure as much as I'd like to be wrong I know I'm not, I mentally ask Edward to go for help, he's faster than me and I can't see us surviving this fight without the help of the wolves.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea" he says quietly, so quiet I barley hear.

He had better go now while he still can, they're close and he knows it too, I can handle them long enough for you to get back up, I don't give a shit about the treaty and neither will Jake just please go. I turn and hiss quietly at him he glares at me then in an instant he's gone sprinting back to the reservation all I can do is hope he and the wolves don't take too long, that and hope I can hold my own against the Bette Noire long enough to make this worth it. All at once I'm dizzy and nauseous, and experiencing one of the worst headaches I've ever had, I know Cheryl is one of the two vampires that are about to close in on me, it's her way of disarming her opponent before she's even on them.

"Well, well, well, Fable Lushnovic? What a coincidence" says the curly blonde I know is Adelie

"And all alone too?" says Cheryl "Father won't be happy with our killing her, will he Adelie?"

"Well maybe a little happy" Adelie disagrees

"But I think we owe it to Godwin, to see that she really suffers" says Cheryl and she frowns at me making my head hurt even more so much I can barley take it. They exchange a glance and start laughing

"Pitiful isn't it?" sniggers Adelie "So weak" But I just stand my ground the more they stand there and monologue the closer Edward and the wolves get and these two bitches aren't going to know what hit them. "I think it would be rather poetic to finish her the way I killed her mate don't you agree Cheryl?"

"Oh that would be beautiful" Cheryl says grinning. Then I snap, fuck the wolves I'm finishing this bitch myself. I lunge at Adelie and she tumbles to the ground, Cheryl dives on me her hands locked around my neck and I kick my back legs into her stomach to kick her off, she rolls across the floor and I grab her hand between my teeth and rip it off, she screams in pain and the pain in my head subsides at her loss of concentration, but before I can finish her Adelie grabs me from behind and spins me to face her.

"Say hello to lover boy for me" she spits then sinks her teeth into my shoulder. I feel the venom spreading and I feel myself grow week "you won't hurt my family again" then Adelie raises her hand to my now human arm and wraps it around the skin just above my elbow, the heat is excruciating, it's so hot that where she touches me feels like ice, I should be dead, or atleast unconscious it's so painful, my eye's screw up tight and I hear a girl screaming, the sound is chilling and It's not until hot tears spill out of my eyes that I realise it's me. suddenly we're both flying through the air and we hit a tree, it splinters and cracks under out weight the blow causing Cheryl to finally release my arm but the cool air on it makes it sting and hurt even more, I look around trying to determine the source of our sudden flight and see Teague's big black wolf standing over us he grabs Cheryl around the waist with his massive jaws and she screams, not in pain but in sheer terror. She reaches up and her hand touches his face, he reels back whimpering in pain and the smell of singed fur and burnt flesh fills my nose once again. Why is Teague here alone? Then I recall Skar telling me how he was faster than the other wolves by a lot, he beat them all here, but where is Edward? Probably with his family making sure they're safe. Cheryl is on Teague's back in seconds and he thrashes around trying to shake her loose, Adelie gets to her feet and goes to help her sister, but I tackle her I'm weak and human but it's enough to throw her off balance, she's stronger and manages to pin me on my back she grabs a fist full of my hair and raises my head off the floor before ploughing back into the ground over and over again until I can feel myself blacking out then she bites me on my neck pumping even more venom into my veins. Mt vision clouds out of the corner of my eye I see Russ fighting with Cheryl she's fast and cunning, I know he's losing then Gabriel leaps on her back and I know he'll save him because I can't I already know Adelie's about to kill me. But it's not Gabe and it's not Russ, the huge black wolf is Teague and the cat is Micah. Wait Micah? From somewhere I gather the strength to scream out his name. Then I see the three Cullen's show up flanked by Jake and Seth. For next few seconds I fall in and out of consciousness. I see Adelie put her palm to my cheek but nothing happens I see Jake and Edward tear Cheryl's head from her shoulders I see Micah fly into Carlisle sending them both crashing to the ground then I see Adelie crouched defensively over her sister clutching her head in her arms desperately trying to fasten it back on.

"Go ahead!" Adelie screeches "Kill us both, then you'll have the Volturi to answer to"

"Stop!" Carlisle shouts "she's right the Bette Noire are a respected coven the Volturi would be sure to look into their deaths" Jake growls taking another step towards Cheryl and Adelie but Edward pulls him back

"Jacob no, the Volturi have left you alone under the agreement that you only defend on your own land, if you breech that Aro will have the reason he's been waiting for" Edward reasons

"Adelie take what's left of your sister and leave, tell your father to abandon whatever plans he has here, you will not be granted this leniency again, do we understand each other?" Carlisle says addressing Adelie, she nods and when I open my eyes again she's gone and Teague's face is over mine full with concern

"Fable? Fable?" he whispers. I try I really try but I can't keep my eyes open and I feel them flutter closed "Carlisle!" Teague shouts and when my eyes open the next time the good doctor is working over me he's covered my naked body with his suit jacket but all I feel is pain everywhere.

"Tell Bella I said thanks" I choke out and Carlisle just gives me a confused look, he doesn't know what I talking about but I know it was Bella's shield that stopped Cheryl from using her ability when she had me pinned to this very spot. "And that I think Ness is heading for sea-tac" I say and Carlisle nods

"Edward?" Carlisle calls and then fast as lightning Edward is by his side

"Thank you Fable, Bella and I shall head there now" he says and with that he's gone, I hope they catch her; Nessie should never have left without atleast an explanation. I know better than anyone that running from your problems solves nothing, in fact you only end up with more.

"Is she going to be alright?" Micah asks dropping to his knees next to Teague, he's alright thank god he's ok I give him a weak smile, I try to lift my hand to touch his face but I can't move

"You're safe" I whisper and Micah bursts into tears, Teague wraps an arm around my poor little nephew

"Sure he is I promised didn't I" Teague says brushing my hair back, I try to smile but the world is spinning and everything is growing darker and I barley manage to get out a response before everything goes completely black.

"Teague" the name leaves my mouth barley a whisper, I wanted to thank him but I don't get out more than his name I just hope he knows I'm grateful to him, I try to open my eyes once more but I can't. I know Micah will be safe with the wolves and the Cullen's that will have to be comfort enough, I can still hear their voices panicking as I slip away but I can't stop myself and in the end I stop fighting and let go, my last thought is of Skar his unusual eyes, his smile, his kiss and i realise my heart doesn't feel heavy anymore.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26

I sit in the kitchen just waiting and praying, praying to a god I don't even believe in. I told Newt to come and get me the second he had news, but I didn't have to wait for Newt. I hear Gypsy's pained howl first I race to the back door only to see Gypsy on her knees in human form sobbing into her hands, the rest of the wolves are still phased and from the looks on their faces I know something bad has happened, somebody is hurt... or worse. Newt looks up and phases back when he sees me, when his human eyes find mine I realise he's crying.

"What happened?" I demand

"It's Fable, she's hurt bad..." he says but I don't wait to hear the rest I phase almost catching Newt with one of my paws and he has to jump out of my way.

_Me: Kaden? Take Newt and make a run of the border? Jaide stay at the house with Gypsy but stay phased and alert this might not be over yet_

Then I see what everyone else has seen, the fight with the two Bette Noire sisters, the curly blonde who sank her teeth into Fable as Teague showed up just in time, and of course Micah had been there but he's safe and unscathed, I can't believe Jake had let them get away after what they did to Fable, I know they will of taken her to the Cullen's so Carlisle can help her so I head there. Then I have to stop because I almost collapse under my own weight as I witness a disturbing memory. I'm watching though Jake's eyes I'm watching Carlisle give Fable CPR, no this isn't happening this can't be real. I'm horrified and try to push the image of the Doc trying to breathe the life back into my imprint away. I swear to god if she doesn't make I will kill Jake for making me sit out, I should have been with her, I could have protected her. I'm pushing myself to go as fast as I can but it still seems to take an agonisingly long time to get to the Cullen's house. I burst through the closed front door still in wolf form taking out most of the door frame and a pane of glass before I collapse onto human knees, then scramble to my feet. Seth and Jake meet me in the hall.

"Where is she?" I yell, I can feel tears stinging my eyes but I won't cry I have to be strong for her. Jake looks awful like it's his imprint in trouble he tries to talk but hangs his head, he looks ashamed, Seth sighs and pats my shoulder

"Come on" he says gently and I follow him up the stairs, Seth opens the door to Carlisle's office and leads me in, I see Fable she's bruised and bloody and hooked up to a machine wearing a breather mask. Carlisle is examining her arm while Esme washes her frail little body down with a damp cloth; I fall onto my knees at her bed side clutching her free hand.

"Please Skar it's not as bad as it looks, it's just a little something to help her breath easier" Carlisle says

"She'll be alright?" I ask, he and Esme exchange a glance then she nods and her and Seth leave the office and I know this isn't going to be good, Carlisle looks up at me but my eyes never leave Fable's face, even battered and broken she's so beautiful.

"She has so much venom in her system, her shape shifter genes are having some trouble triggering her regenerative healing" he tells me "I've given her some steroids to help speed it along, I'm sure it will trigger it soon but" he pauses like he's looking for the right words to use

"But if it doesn't what will happen?"

"Her arm was badly burnt in the attack, because of Cheryl's gift most of Fable's arm has been burnt from the inside out, there's very little I can do, and I'm doing what I can, she's going to have to let it heal herself but if it doesn't start soon I may have to act"

"And do what?"

"If I don't the infection will only spread she might have to lose the arm" he says solemnly "I'll give you some time alone" he says. He too walks out of the room I thank him and watch him leave then turn to Fable my brave beautiful Fable. Her head is all bandaged up her lip is split and the arm Carlisle was talking about is completely wrapped from shoulder to wrist. I stroke her cheek and kiss her knuckles. After a few minuets Esme comes in with some clothes for me to put on.

"Esme I'm sorry about your door, I'll fix it" I tell her and she smiles kindly

"Forget about the door honey" she says and gives me hug, at first I don't know where to put my hands, I've always liked Esme but her motherly nature has always made me uncomfortable. It's something I've never experienced and I don't know how to deal with it. But when she pulls me into a hug with my head on her shoulder I can't stop myself I burst into tears and sob uncontrollably. I feel pathetic I've never cried in my life as a baby obviously but even as child I just wasn't a crier. She consoles me for what feels like a long time, when I finally get a hold of myself and stop balling like a fucking baby she hands me the clothes and tells me to go down stairs and eat something.

"No I don't want to leave Fable" I tell her

"Honey go eat something while I clean her up, I won't take long I promise" she says her voice as soft and motherly as ever, I smile weakly at her and nod. Before I head downstairs I slip into the bathroom and wash my face in the sink, I look like hell and I haven't even been in a fucking fight. My face is blotchy and my eyes are puffy, I rinse my face once more before going down stairs. Still bare foot I padded into the kitchen where Esme had put out a huge platter of sandwiches for the wolf pack, I eat a half cheese sandwich but it just makes me feel sick and completely drained I sank to the floor. I'm about to go back upstairs to Fable when Jake came into the room and leaned against the counter where I had dropped to the ground, he still looked like shit but then again I don't suppose I looked much better.

"Skar I owe you an apology" Jake says and I laugh

"You, apologise? Well that's a new one" I scoff "if you'd let me come with you..."

"If I'd let you come with us what? You'd have got there quicker? I could have taken the whole pack and Fable would still be in the same position she's in now!"

"Then what do you even have to be sorry for!"

"I shouldn't have doubted Fable you're right she's your imprint and part of this pack"

"Well I'm glad you finally agree" I snap sarcastically "But it shouldn't have taken her flat lining on the battle field for you to see where her loyalties lie!" I say through gritted teeth and he sighs before sitting down on the floor next to me.

"I know I'm sorry, it's just Ness... I don't know where my imprint is what kind of protector does that make me? It's not an excuse and I'm sorry I kept you from yours" he says

"We'll figure it out Jake, we'll find Ness"

"Fable picked up her scent; she thinks she was heading for the airport in Seattle, she could be anywhere by now" he says and hangs his head, I'm trying to think of something comforting but there's nothing I can say. His imprint is gone and god knows if or when she's coming back.

The night drags by slowly and Fable remains unconscious, Edward and Bella return from Seattle with no further leads on Nessie, all they managed to find out is she got on a flight to LA but after that she disappeared again. I sit pacing in the living room sitting by Fable's side seeing her that way is just too painful so I came downstairs and just kept out of Carlisle's way, let him do his job, hours later Carlisle comes down to announce Fable's arm has started to heal. He says this is very good news and it means she should wake up soon so I head up to his office to sit with her again, as much as I hate to see her this weak and broken, I don't want her to be alone when she wakes up. But she doesn't in fact its daylight when her eyes start to open.

"Fable? Hey it's me can you hear me?" I say

"Of course I can hear you you're like an inch away" she slurs and I laugh

"You're hilarious when you're drowsy"

"The Bette Noire did they get them?"

"They got away we couldn't kill them because they weren't on the res" I tell her and she sighs

"Fuck"

"I know, but they'll be back and we'll get them next time" I say, she nods and then winces as she tries to sit up so I make her lie back down. "No you don't just relax a little while ok, I'll go get Carlisle"

"Skar!" she calls out to me before I can leave the room and I turn to her

"I'm sorry, I'll try and listen to you from now on, seems like it might save me from getting my ass kicked next time"

"Maybe" I laugh "I thought I'd lost you" I whisper suddenly overwhelmed. I'm so happy she's awake and seems to be ok but at the same time I'm still reeling from the pain of nearly losing her "don't ever do that to me again, please?"

"I'm not going anywhere" she tells me and offers me a small smile, I return it and go to find Carlisle.

Fable sat upright on the metal table while Carlisle took a blood sample and checked her over, she was weak and physically drained but she was ok and she was going to be fine. Her arm had started healing and although it was now in a sling and Carlisle said there would be scarring she was well on her way to recovery and I couldn't have been more relieved. When Jake had explained Alice's vision to Fable she had laughed out load like it was some ludicrous joke but soon recovered when she realised he was serious, she'd been beyond pissed that anyone had ever doubted her but calmed down eventually.

Jake and I spend the next week all but living at the Cullen's, for me I can't bare to leave Fable's side but for Jake I think he can't stand the sight of that house knowing Nessie isn't there. The Cullen's have spent every hour searching for Nessie, Edward and Bella had even spent a couple of days in LA trying to track her down but had returned home certain she would have moved on from there by now. Micah went back to school without Fable for the time being while she recovered. As for Teague he had gone back to pretending me nor Fable even existed which would be fine by me if I wasn't fully aware that it was him who had saved her life that night. There's no doubt in any of our minds that if he hadn't got there exactly when he had she wouldn't be here now and that knowledge made it so hard to hate him.

It was a dreary Wednesday afternoon and I was surprised not to find Fable in her bed at the Cullen's, she had been ordered bed rest from the Doc much to her aggravation she felt lazy and useless no matter how hard I tried to convince her otherwise. But Esme soon pointed me in the right direction I phased and ran all the way to the place I was told I'd find her. I sat outside in my wolf form just watching her for the longest time even though I was being pelted with rain, she was in what would be her bedroom painting the walls pale blue, it was funny how seeing her doing normal everyday things made my heart quicken, it was as if the simplest things made her more beautiful to me, and my god was she beautiful. I could tell the venom was still in her tissue, it made her pale skin look silvery and glossy like she was ill, she had purple bruise like circles under her eyes like all vampires get when they need to hunt and her body temperature considerably lower. Of course she was still the most gorgeous thing in the world to me she just didn't look as healthy as the Fable I loved. Eventually she spotted me, she must have got the feeling she was being watched because she suddenly stopped painting and turned to look over her shoulder right at me, she smiled and so I trotted over to the house.

I phase at the back door and pull on the jeans I had tucked into my ankle cord, they're damp from the rain and a little too snug because of it. I head upstairs and there she is smiling at me.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27

I spot a huge silver wolf through the window, I smile at him and he trots over to the house it isn't long before I hear him come upstairs on human feet "Hey kitten" he smiles

"Hey, hope you didn't get too wet out there" I tease knowing full well that he had sat out there staring in on his own accord.

"Not so much. So how did you get here without phasing? Carlisle told you not to it could make you sicker" he says, I wish he'd lay off with the worrying I'm fine, but I smile at him anyway I know he can't help worrying about me.

"If you must know August and Gypsy gave me ride this morning" I inform him

"Oh I see and how exactly were you gonna get back to the Cullen's?"

"Hadn't thought that far ahead"

"Yeah you never do" he jokes and I laugh "So can I help?"

"Sure grab a brush" I say and he does, we continue painting the walls in silence for a few minuets before he finally picks up the courage to have it out with me.

"Fable? We're ok right? You and me I mean?"

"Of course why wouldn't we be?"

"With everything that's been happening lately I just...well I kind of felt distant from you. For a while there I thought maybe you'd changed your mind that maybe there was something between us maybe we were becoming... I don't know that we were together? Then after Ness left and you got hurt you kind of went cold on me again" he says looking at the floor

"I did change my mind, but I didn't change it back if that's what you're asking?" I ask

"Really?" he asks happily "So..." but I don't give him a chance to finish I'm across the room and in his arms kissing him in a second. he locks his arms around my waist and deepens the kiss letting his tongue glide across mine as I run mine across his bottom lip, he picks me up and wraps my legs around his waist, then holding my legs there he sinks to the floor and sits there with me straddling his lap. I feel myself moan into his mouth and he bites my bottom lip making my soft moans grow louder and I tug the ends of his hair and he groans back at me with his hands skimming down my back. I push against his shoulders so he's lying on his back. He pulls me tight against his chest and continues to kiss me. he starts unbuttoning the denim shirt I'm wearing then rolls me onto my back then starts kissing down my neck and collar bone, he pushes my shirt open then trails more kisses across my chest, the swell of my breast then down my stomach until he reaches the waist band of my painting sweats. He tucks his index finger inside them before asking my permission.

"Fable?" he murmurs against my navel and it tickles making me giggle, not a sound I make very often "Is this ok?" he asks, he's such a sweet man.

"Yes" I gasp, then her slides the sweats down my legs and I gasp when he places a chaste kiss on me through the lace of my panties, I hear him inhale then he actually growls. He throws his head back and moans eyes closed

"You're so perfect" he breathes then next thing I know my panties are off and his tongue connects with my most sensitive place making me gasp and moan, his tongue is incredibly hot and I mean temperature wise but that just adds to the effect and my back arches off the ground. He teases me like this for what feels like hours every time he takes me anywhere near the edge he slows down and changes tactic starting all over again. He has me whimpering and writhing on the floor about to come apart at the seams, I grab a fist full of his hair.

"Skar please? This is bordering on torture" I beg and I hear him chuckle, the sound is low and hoarse and sexy as hell. "I need you I want you" but he doesn't let up he very slowly kisses and licks his way up to my neck where he gently nips the skin then sucks the spot where his teeth had been, he then takes my ear lobe in his teeth.

"I love the noises you make" he whispers softly in my ear. I pull his lips to mine I can taste myself on his mouth but to my surprise I taste good and if anything it's a turn on. I reach down and unbutton his jeans, and like always he hasn't got on underwear. He literally springs free of the denim, I remember being impressed the first time I'd seen him naked, then again in the garage when he'd been erect but this was something else he was really hard and I wrapped my hand around him, he moaned and almost fell on me, I move my hand slowly back and forth he gasps and grinds into my hand, we're both moaning and so desperate for this he pushes himself into my hand more and with his thumb he softly massages my sensitive nub and I feel my hips buck off of the floor, I don't think either of us can wait any more I want him inside of me, I want him to fuck me. "Are you ready?" he gasps and I smile.

"I think you saw to that, and I think you did an amazing job of readying me" I whisper in his ear, I pull back to look at him and he grins smugly in response, clearly happy in the knowledge of how well he'd pleasured me just now. He positions himself over me and I feel his cock against my opening, and then he pushes into me, it's been a long time since anyone has filled me this way and I know nobody has ever filled me this deeply, he's just hit places that now belong only to him, but he is huge and it's a tight fit and I wince at first, he doesn't move he just waits letting me get used to him. I look at him and he's panting and shaking I know it's killing him to keep still, then for no reason his head shoots up and his eyes are wide.

"Are you expecting someone?" he asks

"What?" I ask confused, then he pulls out of me and gets to his feet, I have to admit the abruptness of his departure hurts, and I can't stop the squeal that escapes when he does he turns to me and grimaces

"I'm sorry" he says

"No it's fine" I tell him and pull on my sweats as I hear a car door slam, Skar is looking out of the window pulling his jeans up he growls obviously annoyed we've been interrupted yet again.

"It's August, what's he doing here?"

"I don't know" I say. He turns to me and kisses me, "don't move I'll go get rid of him then we can get back to... painting" he says grinning and cocks an eyebrow at me making me laugh; I think we both know we won't be doing much painting and he wiggles his eyebrows at me and I laugh again.

"It could be important!" I call as he heads off down the stairs

"Trust me it won't be!" he calls back. I pull the denim shirt and underwear off of the floor, hiding my undergarments and throwing the rest on buttoning up the shirt just in case August ends up coming in, as I head down stairs and Skar comes back in the front door

"Well?" I ask, and he shakes his head

"Gypsy sent him to see if you needed a ride back to the Cullen's" he huffs

"Oh? That was sweet of her" I say

"Well she's under the impression you two are BFF's" he sighs

"Should I know what that is?"

"I'd rather you didn't, leaves you with more time for me" he says grinning and snaking his arms around my waist just then we're interrupted by screeching breaks and a crashing sound, Skar and I exchange a quick look before we're both bolting out of the door and down the drive way.

August's truck is upside down and crumpled against a tree, I drop to my knees at the upside down passenger side door and peer inside, August is jerking around in his seat, I glance at Skar and he stiffens.

"Vampire" he states, I sniff the air and he's right

"It's Cheryl" I say and then I feel myself slam into the car as she zips between us, then I roll onto my back and see Skar is stood in wolf form over me and scraps of denim float to the ground around me, I try to let the heat shiver through me so I can shift too but I can I'm still too weak. "Skar I still can't shift, it's just you" I whisper he looks over his massive shoulder at me but before he can turn his head back Cheryl tackles him and they start to fight. I'm weak and useless the only thing I can do is get August into the house and away from the fight. I crawl through the shattered window to August who is now screaming in pain this is when I see the bite mark on his neck, oh no. So I do the only thing I can I pull him towards me and suck at the wound and I feel the venom fill my mouth, I start to drag him out of the wreck then suck some more venom out it burns my throat and my chest, I wretch and spit it out but it doesn't do much for the burn. I'm glad I had the fore sight to get August out of the truck because Skar plough's Cheryl into it and the vehicle practically crumples in half. She grabs his leg and flings him away I hear a crack and Skar whimpers, but it doesn't keep him down he's on her again in seconds, dam he is good, but I don't have time to watch him tear Cheryl a new one I have to save August. I suck more venom out but he's still screaming, I keep sucking until all I can taste is blood and no venom, I hear Cheryl scream in pain and I realise August has gone quiet he's stopped screaming, I feel for a pulse but there's nothing

"Shit!" I gasp and start administrating CPR, I breathe into him and his chest moves in response but he remains still and not breathing so I keep going when I finally get his heart going again I seal his wound shut by liking it. I look up and see Skar tearing the head from an already broken Cheryl, one of her legs has been torn away and both her arms one at the elbow the other torn off at the shoulder, she falls to her knees and he pushes her to the ground and we both know the fights over. He limps over to me and shifts back before collapsing onto me he's covered in blood and he clings to my shoulders trying to pull me to him, I lean in even though there's a searing pain in my stomach I lean in closer expecting him to whisper something but he clamps his lips to mine and I taste sweat and blood he falls on me no longer able to support his own weight and I start coughing uncontrollably. When I pull my hand away from my mouth it's splattered with blood and I don't even know how much off it is mine, I double over in pain and choke some more Skar's fingers grab at my hand and he squeezes it but then everything goes black.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 28

I lie next to Fable bleeding and exhausted, I can't even feel my right leg I'm pretty sure that vamp Cheryl broke it, and as for my nose it's still pissing blood, Fable is choking and spluttering next to me I don't know what's wrong with her I try to reach for her and my mostly broken fingers come into contact with her hand I squeeze as hard as I can so she knows it'll be ok. I only close my eyes for a second and in that second I feel Fable's hand slip away from mine and when I open my eyes Carlisle is leaned over me, I nod and let him know I'm ok, I want him to tend to Fable not me, she's all I care about, she's all I'll ever care about. I watch Carlisle go to August's side and it isn't until now I realise he's been bitten.

"Is it too late?" I ask

"Fable did what she could but I'm afraid the change has already been made" he says giving me an apologetic look, Newt comes jogging over behind him a blazing fire, he took care of Cheryl she won't be bothering us again now. Edward is there too and scoops up August then I watch Carlisle gently settle a still unconscious Fable into his arms.

"Is she ok" I ask

"We need to get her back to the house, I can't help her here" Carlisle tells me but there's something in his voice that tells me her case is a little more serious than just fainting "Carlisle!"

"I'm sorry Skar there's no time to explain now" he says then he zips away with my imprint, closely followed by Edward still carrying a limp looking August. Then a scruffy chocolate coloured wolf gets down on his belly beside me, it's Newt. I clamber onto his back and he runs with me to the Cullen's, the jolting and bouncing around of the run hurts, but Newt's fast and we get there not long after Carlisle and Edward. But Newt barely gets me to the front door before I pass out in pain.

I jolt awake to a load snap, quickly followed by an intense pain in my hip bone, my eyes shoot open and I slam my teeth together to keep from screaming like little girl. I try to sit up but Seth and Kaden are holding me down. They shove me back down onto the sofa as I scream out in agony as Carlisle snaps my leg back into place. I've had him do this to me before, a lot of the pack members have, when our regenerative healing kicks in it sometimes kicks in a little to fast and heals bones incorrectly or in the wrong position. So sometimes Carlisle has re-brake our bones just to set them in the correct place, it huts like hell but its better than the alternative. I make the mistake of glancing down and see two metal rods sticking out of my pelvis and blood everywhere, the sofa is a lost cause, Esme is gonna kill me. There's one last jolt of pain before Carlisle tells me I'm all done, thank fuck for that. He sets me up with a morphine drip then just before he leaves he reaches over and cracks my nose into its original place I yelp, Jesus that hurt.

"Doc wait, is Fable ok" I ask as Carlisle reaches the door

"She still has a lot of venom in her system Skar, more than I've seen her body cope with, she's still out for now" he tells me

"But she'll come round right?"

"Fable's very strong, I'm not worried"

"And August?"

"His transformation is almost complete, Fable saved his life but it wasn't enough to stop the change, unfortunately the venom had already reached his heart" he says and I nod in understanding and then he leaves Seth and Kaden hover awkwardly around me.

"Carlisle was lying for my benefit wasn't he?" I ask, Seth and Kaden exchange a worried look, "about Fable?" I clarify then Seth sighs

"He's just worried about the sheer amount of venom she took from August, when she was already so weak" Seth explains

"But she's been in this position before, she had so much venom in her that she fainted that's all" I argue

"Yeah but, she's never physically ingested it before, she was coughing up blood and all sorts of stuff according to Carlisle, she's in a pretty bad way Skar" Kaden says quietly. Seth glares at Kaden

"Don't worry Skar I'm sure Fable will be fine, I'm sure Carlisle is monitoring her closely she's in good hands, in the meantime just concentrate on healing" Seth says

"You really expect me to be able to concentrate on anything but my imprint right now" I snap

"There's nothing you can do for her, you've just gotta let her get better Skar" Kaden says

"Yeah and she'll be awake before you know it" Seth reassures me, that was a week ago.

I'm on my feet again but only just it will be another week or two before I'm fully healed but I'm able to walk around with out much help but I'm still using one crutch. Fable still sleeps in Carlisle's office, eyes closed and unmoving Kaden was right there is nothing I can do for her, only wait no matter how long it takes. August woke up from his transformation the day before yesterday he took it pretty well, much better than Gypsy. The day it had happened Gypsy had stormed into the Cullen's living room and threatened to dislocate my other leg as well. She was raving mad that I had failed to protect her imprint but she could never be as pissed at me I was with myself for not protecting my own imprint. She'd of course calmed down eventually although none of us really knew how she was gonna take being imprinted to a vampire, a creature who is supposed to be her mortal enemy. In fact we weren't even sure at this point if the imprint would still be in effect when August did wake up, even though Jake and I had been able to imprint on half vampires we didn't know how this whole mess would play out for Gypsy, no one had ever imprinted on a full vampire before. The even bigger problem was that if August couldn't conform to the Cullen's diet, if he attempted to take a human life we'd be forced to kill him imprint or not, and none of us wanted to be the one to do it just have Gypsy hate us for the rest of our days. I tried to push that day out of my mind it did hold some good memories for me, spending time with Fable, her telling me she hadn't changed her mind about us. That one little sentence had made me swell with joy. Then kissing her and being intimate with her to the point where we'd almost made love right there on the floor, the satisfaction of ripping Cheryl to shreds and knowing she could never hurt Fable ever again. But I couldn't think of any part of that day without being swarmed by the bad memories and I couldn't bear to think about the bad stuff so I pushed it out of my mind and threw myself into working on Fable's house. We'd lain in Jake and Ness's guest bed talking about the new house till all hours of the morning I knew exactly what she wanted for her and Micah's home. There was a stack of catalogues stacked up by the bed covered in post it notes, with the stuff she liked. So I spent all day there making it perfect for her, then all night sleeping in the armchair at her bedside with our fingers knotted together.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 29

I knew I was dreaming, I knew I was dreaming because my father was there, my father had been killed the day I first shifted so I knew this wasn't real. I was just 18 and newly married, I didn't love my husband I barely knew him but it was the way things were done in those days. His name was Michael and he was the eldest son of the wealthiest family in the settlement, he was handsome and brave and everything one could have hoped for in a husband but like all things that seem too good to be true it was. Michael was a cold man, he was controlling and a bully of course back then the way he treated me was acceptable, not only acceptable but normal, he didn't hesitate to punish me physically and he certainly didn't think twice about forcing himself on me whenever he chose to. One day my father had caught him attempting to drown me in the horse's trough he was angry with me that I still hadn't given him a child, he desperately wanted a male heir, he told me if I couldn't give him what he wanted he would dispose of me and take a wife who could. My father had shifted and almost killed him, then when he shifted back to human form to tend to me somehow Michael had gathered the strength to get up off the floor. He took out his knife and stabbed my father in the back, the blade pierced his heart and killed him instantly, and even his shape shifting genes couldn't heal the wound in time. In seconds I had transformed into my cat and torn my husband apart, it was the first human life I had ever taken and although I will never fully regret my actions I know I will be riddled with the guilt of them for eternity.

The next thing I see is Carlisle's office, a surrounding that seems to be coming all too familiar these days, I must be loosing my edge. I look around and there's nobody else here I swing my legs off the bed to head down stairs but the second I put weight on my legs they collapse beneath me, Jesus how long was I out?

"Just a week" Edward says entering the room, a week! I instantly tense up when I see a vampire I don't know enter the room behind him. "Relax Fable this is my brother for all intents and purposes" he says, the vampire smiles genuinely at me and I calm down a little bit when I see the same golden coloured eyes as the rest of the Cullen's.

"Name's Jasper" he says with a thick southern accent

"Fable" I say

"My wife Alice never shuts up about you"

"Alice is the family psychic?" I ask and then a tiny pixie haired girl zooms to my side

"Not just that, personal shopper, stylist, party planner..." she trails off

"Pain in the rear end?" Smirks Edward and Alice turns and sticks her tongue out at him. He shakes his head and turns back to me "Skar will be upset he wasn't here when you woke up" he says, well boo fucking hoo.

"Gee why don't you just knock back me out till he gets here then?" I joke; Edward rolls his eyes, while Jasper and Alice laugh. I'm escorted down stairs and sat at the dinning table while the three vampires try to work a kitchen, in they end they stuff me with toast. It turns out Carlisle and Bella are out hunting with August, and Esme is out with Skar. They fill me in one what I've missed in the week, I'm a little upset to find my last ditch effort to save August failed, he may be here still in the technical sense but he's physically un-dead now, his life and his soul are gone. Apparently he's taking to his new life very well but the hardship of being a newborn is taking its toll on August, Jasper tells me he's been suffering with blood lust these two days since he awoke. So much so that he can't even bear to be around the wolves, with the exception of his imprint Gypsy. They assure me I couldn't have done anymore for him and that he's actually happy with his new life, they tell me how Alice and Jasper had returned home the day after Cheryl was killed, Edward also tells me how Skar had taken down Cheryl and I can't help but feel a little bit proud of him. I'd been so foolish to go out to the house alone when I was so weak from the last fight, if he hadn't have been there August and I would both be dead now. The Cullen's do mention Skar's injuries but when he and Esme round the corner into the kitchen I forget myself and all but leap into his arms practically knocking him over. He lets out an 'oomph' sound and has to grab the wall for support; his other hand goes to my backside to keep me from slipping and he winces in pain sucking in a breath, I try to pull away to keep from hurting him but he doesn't let me, he lets go of the wall a wraps his arms around me, it feels so good and I sigh into his neck

"I thought I told you never to do that to me again" he whispers kissing my hairline

"I'll keep that in mind for next time" I say and he scoffs

"That's not even funny. I missed you"

"I'm sorry" I whisper and he sighs

"Don't be sorry just stop getting yourself in these situations, you're gonna make me grey" he says grinning at me and I laugh. For the rest of the day I sit in has lap on the sofa only breaking contact if we really have too. Later that night when Carlisle returns home he gives me the all clear, I'm still unable to shift because of the venom but I'll be ok by the end of the week and shifting normally. When Carlisle is done Skar asks me to take a drive with him, I agree happy to be away from the prying ears and heightened senses of the Cullen's for a little bit, he takes my hand and I love the way he knots our fingers together something about it just feels so natural. We get in his mustang and after a while I recognise the road and I can guess where we're going, then he turns up the driveway to my soon to be house. I shudder when we pass the spot where August's truck had been, that whole day seemed like mere hours ago to me but I knew it had been a week. We pull up outside and I can't not grin when he opens my door for me.

"What are we doing here?" I ask

"Surprise" he says and winks at me, I think I actually blush at this and I feel my lip slide in between my teeth. As Skar leads me to the door I start chewing on the lip too, he unlocks the front door and lets me go in first switching the lights on. I gasp and my hand flies to my mouth, it's finished, everything is perfect and even better than I imagined it would be. I turn to him and for the first time in a while I have no words, but Skar doesn't need words and he pulls me into a passionate kiss. When he pulls away and leans his forehead against mine and sighs.

"You did this?" I ask and he nods

"Esme helped. Micah too, but he was actually more of a hindrance" he laughs. I'm so touched that it actually feels like I might cry but I hold the tears back and bite my lip. He reaches up and pulls my lip from between my teeth and and frowns at me.

"Do you not like it? Did I get something wrong" he says and I laugh

"No it's perfect it's... thank you" I say then kiss him again. When we pull away I rest my head on his shoulder and he hugs me to him, we stand like this for a few minuets then I feel myself yawning.

"You're tired" Skar states and I nod against him, next thing I know he's scooped me up bridal style and is heading up the stairs he puts me down on the bed and I look around at the room it's exactly how I imagined it would turn out, I gasp when my eyes fall on the bathtub in the corner, I turn to Skar and smile

"I thought you said a bathtub in my bedroom was a crazy idea?" I say

"I did, but you wanted it" he says smiling, but his smile soon fades to a grimace as he settles himself on the bed next to me and I know it's because his leg and hip are causing him pain.

"Skar? How bad were your injuries? Be honest?" I ask him

"She dislocated my leg and shattered about a third of my pelvis" he says and I involuntarily gasp "Oh and broke my nose and a few fingers" he shrugs

"I'm so sorry" I whisper and he pulls me into his chest kissing the top of my head. He shushes me and before long I hear him snoring softly I smile and surrender to sleep myself.

The next morning once again I'm hanging out of the bed as Skar claims all of the space snoring softly to himself; I creep downstairs and call Alice Cullen. I wanted to speak to her yesterday but a house full of vampires and wolves isn't exactly a great place to have a private conversation just then my phone rings I answer it quickly before the ringing wakes Skar and of course it's Alice.

"Hello?" I ask

"Hey Fable it's me Alice I'd love to meet you for breakfast, although I don't eat but still..." she chirps, it's too early to be this chipper then I realise she's a vampire she hasn't just woke up. I really hope she isn't always this happy.

"How did you..."

"Physic remember?" she says and I roll my eyes

"Right so does that mean you already know what I want to talk to you about?"

"Yes"

"Then actually having the conversation is pointless?"

"No not pointless I like spending time with new friends" she tells me and I laugh

"Alright" I say "I'm guessing you know the place?"

"I will when you pick it" she says then she hangs up and I go to get dressed in one of the playsuits Nessie bought me this one red I slip on black cowboy boots with it and grab a sweater to take with me, it's black and fluffy angora I think then pull my hair up into a messy bun and head out. I know I should ask first but he's sleeping so peacefully it would be rude to wake him so I borrow Skar's car keys, I'll be careful with her and if things go as planned I'll be back before he even wakes up and he'll never ever know I took his baby out for a spin.

Alice is already waiting for me at the dinner; I picked a small establishment on the outskirts of Port Angeles that serves as a trucker's rest stop on the way in and out of Seattle. Alice wasn't exactly thrilled by my choice and I know she's used to a lot classier dinning but I know we won't be disturbed here. I order coffee and take a seat opposite her in the booth.

I wait till the waitress brings over my coffee before I get down to it.

"I need a favour, I know you know what it is my question is can you do it without Edward knowing?" I ask

"of course I have years of experience at keeping my brother out of my head" she says as if that were obvious "I'm already watching the Volturi's decisions anyway. Wait that's where you think Nessie has gone?"

"Yes, but I have no proof that's why I don't want Edward and Bella to know it would just give them false hope"

"I guess it's possible, since Rennesme's trial things with the Volturi have been good, excellent even, we've been on two vacations to volterra at Aro's invitation and we had a wonderful time, Nessie was even referring to the elders as uncle Aro and uncle Marcus, not Caius of coarse he's still a bastard but that will never change" she rambles

"So you think it's possible?" I ask and she nods

"Could be I'll watch the Volturi much more closely from now on, the second something comes up that remotely involves Nessie I'll let you know" she says

"Alice? When you saw Nessie and I as part of the Volturi guard..."

"I was just a vision Fable; they've been known to change, I don't even know whose decision that was. It could just be the desire of someone, maybe Aro there was a point he wanted Edward and I to join his guard"

"But that would mean he knows of my existence, I've never encountered the Volturi, and as for the facility I was held at we've already established that they weren't involved it was Ivan working on his own accord"

"Yeah but, with Aro's gift he only has to touch the hand of someone you met just once, briefly, you might not even know they know you and he'll see you" she says shrugging her shoulders I sigh and shake my head

"No offence Alice but I don't leave a lot of vampires I meet alive" I say

"Then maybe the Bette Noire went to the Volturi for help, you and the wolves have killed two of their members"

"Maybe" I agree.

I decline Alice's offer to go back to the house with her, I want to go back to Skar. I drive home thinking about what's ahead, I've always had my suspicions that the Bette noire wanted Nessie as well as me but now the Volturi might have her I can only hope she's safe with them. Carlisle told me Aro was obsessed with the sciences it's the reason he hired Ivan in the first place. I just hope Nessie knows what she's doing I hope she can trust the Volturi. I pull up outside the house exactly where Skar left the car last night I sit there for a few moments and look at the house wondering what my next move should be. I'd never intended on staying in Washington that long in fact I was considering heading for the ice caps when this whole mess blew over, but there's Micah to consider somebody has to take care of him and I'm all he has. Then there's Skar to think about too, how would he feel if I just up and left on my merry way? How would I feel? I know I have feelings for him I'm certain I might actually have gone and fallen in love with him but that means completely giving in to the kindred spirit and after it worked out so well the last time I'm not sure if it's what I want. The truth is the less people you have in your life the less you have to loose before I came to Washington I had nothing, my soul mate was dead, my family left behind in Siberia, I had nothing that could hurt me now I have an imprint, a family and for the first time in my life I have friends.

Skar is still sleeping when I reach the bedroom I kneel beside him on the floor and brush my fingers through his hair, he sighs contently and his eyes slowly open just a little bit. "You're dressed, and you've been in my car" he mumbles and I laugh

"Am I in trouble for using your car?" I ask and he grins his eye drifting closed again

"Yeah big trouble" he says then his arms snake around my waist and he pulls me into the bed laying me on top of him

"Should I make it up to you?" I ask and his eyes shoot open

"Fable I'm recovering from a shattered pelvis I think doing that would result in further injury" he says and I smile

"Fair point, your hands and your lips still work right?" I joke and he laughs but before he can come back with some smart remark I silence him by crushing my lips into his, when I pull away he's breathless and looks a little dazed. "Yeah they work" I say then Skar pulls me down to him by the back of my neck and kisses me again. I might still not know what my future holds but I hope it's like this.

END OF PART ONE.

**This is the last chapter for this fic but there will be a part two. Would be eager to hear any suggestions of what you would like to see in part two of Skar and Fable's story, so if you have any ideas let me know? Part two will probably be up some time in the new year. **


End file.
